


Between a Rock and a Hard Place

by Brieannakeogh



Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fat Shaming, Lance Tucker is a Dick, Lance is an asshole, Not from Lance, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering, at first, insecure reader, plus size, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 57,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brieannakeogh/pseuds/Brieannakeogh
Summary: You move into town for a new job and end up being Lance’s new neighbor. He’s rude and crude but still keeps giving you a hand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So with this, the movie happened, but the end card where he got the girl pregnant didn't.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last box slides into the U-Haul truck. You step back wondering how your whole life can so easily fit into what seems like such a small space. Turning, you look up to the house you have lived in for the last five years, all the happy times, all the sad times and everything in between. This chapter of your life is done, but hopefully the new job will be worth it. You knew very little about the new city you were moving to. It’s not like its only a few towns over, it’s not even in the same state. 

 

Locking the door for the last time you drop the keys off in the realtor box and climb in the large truck, your car being towed behind it. ‘Maybe I should have hired a moving company.’ You think for the millionth time during this process. Sighing you put the truck in gear and hope you hadn’t made a mistake. 

 

Lance pulled into his driveway, pausing for a moment to look at the sold sign on the house beside him. He hopes they will keep to themselves, and be quiet, or hot. He would settle for hot. A large U-Haul pulls up to the neighbors house just as he closes the garage door. 

 

The house is beautiful. You weren’t able to fly out to look at the house before you purchased it. The new job and move going too quickly. Having to trust someone you had only spoken on the phone with was terrifying, but it looks, at least from the outside, that she didn’t steer you wrong. 

 

Hopping out of the truck you can see a man standing by the neighbor's garage, obviously curious about who is moving in. His is absolutely gorgeous, but wearing a red and blue tracksuit. Not that it detracts from his face. His hair is perfectly styled and you can tell he’s fit even under the horrific clothes. Honestly you are a little intimidated. He looks like all the fucking douches in high school that use to make fun of you. For your weight, your laugh, your everything. It was like because you were overweight you had no good qualities at all. It messed you up for a long time, but slowly you grew to just be happy with yourself as you were. Maybe he wouldn’t be like that. People grow out of that sort of thing, right? 

 

Being optimistic you raised your hand to give a little wave and a smile, hoping that the new town won’t be so new if you can just make one friend to guide you. He doesn’t return the friendly gesture, instead turning on his heel to walk into the house. 

 

“That went well.” You mutter to yourself sarcastically. You try to put the awkward interaction in the back of your mind as you spend the rest of the day unloading the truck and taking the boxes into your new home. 

 

Laying in the floor of the truck, you’re exhausted. It looks like you are going to have to hire movers after all. Some of the items, like the couch you had barely gotten into the truck yourself, even with dollys, wouldn’t cooperate. The new house you couldn’t back the truck level to the porch to move it out. Also the house door seems smaller, you would have to turn it and that you definitely can’t do by yourself. 

 

A frustrated groan is released from you. It’s dark and you’re tired, hungry and just want to be done. You will yourself up and out, pulling the truck door down. 

 

“Giving up already?” 

 

You turn toward the voice and see your hot neighbor just coming out of the house. 

 

“Just for tonight. I'm gonna have to get movers to get some of the bigger pieces. I was able to back the truck up level to my old house and just push them in. Not so much here.” You tell him trying not to stare at the skin he was showing with his v-neck tee. You were right. He was fit under those clothes and the tight white v-neck tee and jeans looked much better on him. 

 

He just stands there contemplating you. Looking from you to his garage and back again. “Open it up let's see what you got.” 

 

You do as he asks as he walks over and stands beside you, hands on hips, looking over what remains. The direction of the breeze changes and you can't help but to think how good he smells. “Be here at 5am tomorrow.” He tells you turning back to his house. 

 

You stand there blinking dumbly, watching him go into his garage and backing his car out. “What?” You yell out, not expecting him to hear you, but he stops the car anyway and rolls down the window on your side. 

 

“5am, right where you are standing. Don’t be late.” He says, annoyed he has to repeat himself. With that he drove away, leaving you standing there not even waiting on a response. 

 

It wasn’t the friendly neighbor response you were hoping for, but if he was willing to help who were you to complain. You closed up the truck and went back in the house to see what you could scrounge for dinner. 

 

A few hours later you heard his car pull into the driveway and curiosity got the better of you. Walking to the window to peek out, you see a pretty blond in the passenger seat and you scold yourself for looking in the first place. 

 

The alarm is ringing at an ungodly hour and you struggled to remember why you had it set for 4am. Memories from the day before came flooding in and you groan out a few obscenities as you force yourself out of bed. You decide to forgo the shower until after you are done moving all the items into the house, no need to shower twice in a day, it’s not like you want to get gussied up for the guy clearly out of your league and with a girlfriend. That still doesn’t stop you from putting on your best looking work clothes, your favorite black leggings that make your ass and thighs look great. 

 

Trudging to the kitchen you put a pot of coffee on and grab two travel mugs, figuring he would like a cup to wake up with. Right before 5 you are stepping out of the house and pull up the door to the back of the truck. You hear another car in his driveway and look to see blond he brought home last night doing the walk of shame in wrinkled clothes towards an Uber. ‘He can at least drive them home.’ You think, but it’s none of your business and go back to rearranging and thinking about how you are going to get some of the pieces into the house. 

 

“Mornin’.” He hops into the truck, perfect white teeth showing. Same tracksuits you saw him in the day before. It seems he’s in a much better mood than yesterday, and has way too much energy for you. 

 

“Morning.” You tell him, grabbing the coffee you had brought out for him. “I made coffee. I hadn’t had the chance to do a big shopping trip so I don’t have any creamer, I might have sugar?” You tell him sipping on your own black coffee. 

 

He gives the mug you are holding a look that makes you think it somehow offended his ancestors. “Do you know how bad coffee is for you? Don’t worry about it, I’ve had a green shake and my workout so far this morning. You on the other hand look like you just rolled out of bed.” He smirks at you. 

 

Rolling your eyes to him. “If I didn’t have coffee to wake me up I would still be asleep in the bed. I’m not a morning person if you can’t tell.” 

 

“I find the best way to wake up is with a good lay. Really gets the blood flowing.” He tells you as he walks over to your favorite fluffy chair, testing the weight of it. 

 

You almost do a spit take and choke a little on your drink. He just looks back and smiles at you, showing off those pearly whites. 

 

“Chop, chop. I don’t have a lot of time and you’re wasting mine. Go open the door and keep it propped open.” He commands, picking up the chair by himself and you scramble to get out in front to get the door. 

 

It takes about 45 minutes to get the rest of the stuff in. You help with some of the bigger items, but for the most part, he just pushes through himself. It looks like he’s barely broken a sweat. You on the other hand have it running down the back of your neck and feel completely gross. 

 

As the last item is place down, you can’t help but to be grateful. “Thank you so much…..” You break off, you had never even gotten his name. “I can’t believe I have been so rude, I never even got your name!” 

 

He chuckles. “It’s Lance, Lance Tucker.” He reaches into his pocket pulling out a business card case, it has his initials even engraved on it. 

 

You frown. That name sounds awfully familiar, like a memory from the past. You tell him your name as you accept the business card. Reading the embossed little rectangle, the back of your neck prickles with realization. ‘Tucker Gymnastics. Olympic Gold medalist. Tucker, the Gold standard in Coaching.’ You were stunned into silence. 

 

In 2004 you were obsessed with the Olympics that year, and Lance Tucker in particular. Your little hormonal teenage brain conjured up so many fantasies about the man that was now standing in front of you. It had been a very rough year for you. You were still in high school, and for some reason the bullying had gotten worse, one particular guy was the culprit and would egg the others on, still not sure to this day what you had done to him, other than being fat and in high school. Watching Lance that summer had been an outlet. Watching his strength and power as he moved fluidly around the mats. You thought about how if you came back that summer with him on your arm no one would dare say another bad thing about you, but of course that didn’t happen. In August it started up just like it had been at the first of the year, and you forgot about  your once hero in your fantasies. 

 

You contemplate whether or not you should tell him you know who he is. That you watched every match, and cheered with him as gold was place on his neck. Maybe you shouldn’t go that far, don’t want to scare him off. Besides, he already seems like he has an ego on him, the ‘gold standard’ really?

 

“I remember you, gold and silver in gymnastics right? What was that 2004?” Looking up from the card to his face, you see a shocked expression that quickly turned into a smug smile.

 

“I’m surprised you watched the Olympics. You don’t seem that into sports.” His eyes roaming your body in a way that you were familiar with, making you feel judged. You were very grateful, he had saved you probably hundreds of dollars helping you out, but right now you just wanted him out of the house before he said something else to tarnish your image of him. They say to never meet your idols, guess that’s true. 

 

“Again thank you so much, you really helped out a lot.” Walking to the door you hoped he would take the hint it was time for him to go. 

 

“Yes well, just don’t make it a habit. Normally I don’t do this sort of thing but you just looked so pathetic yesterday.” He chuckled looking at his watch. “Shit is that the time? Fuck, I’ve been dicking around here too long. I’ll catch you later sweet cheeks.” 

 

He was out the door and jogging to his car before you could even move. Had he just called you ‘sweet cheeks’? Sighing out loud you thanked god that you didn’t have to start your new job until the following day. Closing up and dragging your feet to the bedroom for a nap. Laying in bed you couldn’t help but to think of how different from what you had imagined he was. If he had been in high school with you he would have joined in on the bullying instead of protesting. Your fantasy was crushed, but you couldn’t help feel a little bit of guilt. It wasn’t his fault you put such a high expectation on his 20 year old self. He was nice enough to help, unlike most neighbors, even if it was because you were ‘pathetic’ looking. Finally you decided that after your nap you would cook him something. So when he got home he could have a nice meal he didn’t have to prepare himself. Not sure what you were going to cook since he was probably low carb, low fat, low calorie, which was the complete opposite to what you loved to fix, but you were sure you could find something online. 

 

You slept well, at ease knowing you had a plan to rid yourself of a guilty conscience and repay the debt. Looking online you found a few things that would be suitable and made a grocery list of what you would need, along with basic essentials you forgot the day before. 

 

Lance Tucker was walking around the gym, watching his girls routines, praising and correcting as needed. “That’s it Hailey! Good landing, go again. Make sure you tuck your chin more on the flips.” He shouted to the girl, clapping his hands. 

 

“Hey Coach?” Veronica, his personal assistant who handles a lot of the day to day paperwork and bills, called out to him. “I need you to sign off on these purchases please.” He looked over the list of supplies noting it was all generic things like wrap tape, pain patches, talc powder, and a couple more mats that he had talked with her about last week to replace some that were getting worn. He signs the bottom approving it and hands her back the clip board with the papers. She turns to leave but stops herself. “Coach? Is everything alright?” 

 

“Why? Don’t I look good?” He sends her his trademark cocky smirk. Veronica has been working with him for years and knows when he’s deflecting. 

 

“Yes you’re hot, as always.” She says sarcastically, rolling her eyes. “What I mean is you seem a little out of it. Having trouble sleeping again?” 

 

“No I slept fine. Had that blond that works at the Starbucks on 5th street to keep me company. Which reminds me we got to find a new place for my green tea.” 

 

“That’s it! You are not allowed to sleep with anymore baristas! We are running out of coffee shops.” She huffs, taking a calming breath. “If not that, than what?” 

 

“I told you the house sold beside me right?”

 

“Yeah, you were hoping for someone ‘hot’ to move in.” Her eyes roll. 

 

“Yes well that didn’t happen. I was over there at 5 this morning helping her carry her furniture into the house because she thought she could do it herself. You should have seen her yesterday! She worked from morning to night trying to get the shit in and then didn’t have the common sense to know she would need help with the couch and other big items. I just felt bad for her.” 

 

Veronica’s raised her eyebrows. She had never heard her boss get so worked up about someone, other than his hatred of Hope Gregory that is, but this wasn’t like that. “How did she get it in the truck in the first place? I mean if she had help at her old place you would assume she knew she would need help here.” He stayed quiet for a beat. “Ah, so she was able to do it herself on the way here.” 

 

“All houses are different, she should have expected she would need help. Then she was going to hire movers after the fact. It would take days for them to get to her and cost an arm and a leg for how little she needed done. So out of the kindness of my heart I went and gave her a hand.” 

 

“Uh-huh, so she was going to hire movers but you jumped in first. It sounds like she had it under control.” She was having a hard time containing her smile from the irritated man. 

 

“Just go back to the office. Make sure that stuff gets out today.” Lance crosses his arms and walks away muttering about how he is too busy to talk. 

 

He’s not sure why he is so aggravated. Logically Veronica was right. You hadn’t done anything out of the ordinary, and would have been able to handle it yourself if he wasn’t there. So why did it bother him so much? 

 

When he saw you pull in with that big U-Haul, he was disappointed. He wanted some eye candy on the block. Then you got out and gave him a warm smile and a wave. It irritated him further because it seemed like you were happy to be there, so he didn’t return the greeting and stalked into the house. He kept looking out periodically to make sure nothing loud was being unloaded. It didn’t look like you had a husband, or any crying brats, which was good. 

 

He watched you work all day. Sweat dripping down, face red, looking like a light breeze would blow you over. He can’t say he wasn’t impressed. Most people your size he always thought of as lazy, with little self control, that’s the only reason one would stay so big, right? She clearly had a work ethic, he liked that in a woman. Most of the girls that he dated thought too highly of themselves, thinking they could get men to buy them anything they wanted with just a smile and flashing their cans. They were good for a fuck, but that was it. He liked dumb because it was easy, but damn! There was dumb and then there was dumb. 

 

Yesterday when he walked out the front door to go to his car, he could see her laying in the back of the truck, just barely. She looked exhausted and just done with the world, the impulse to fix it was a new sensation he hadn’t had before. Other women in his life always tried to take advantage of his strength, wanting him to carry shopping bags and other such nonsense. He was proud of the fact he never once agreed. He could get pussy anywhere, he wasn’t so desperate for it as to become a gofer like all the men sitting on benches in the mall holding their girlfriend’s purse. 

 

He was actually smug when he called out to her asking if she had given up. Thinking that she would have surely have asked him for help, then he could rebuff her, letting her know he was busy getting laid that night. But she didn’t. She just latched the back of the truck and told him she was getting movers to help. Movers? After all she had done herself? He got annoyed just thinking about it again. He had her opening it again, he wanted to see if it was even worth it, but of course it wasn’t.

 

Why would she waste so much money hiring someone, when he was right there, she didn’t even bother to ask! The look on her face was priceless when he told her to be there at 5am, he almost lost it and laughed in her face she was so shocked. He did get annoyed that she had to ask again, almost told her to forget the whole thing, but probably was in so much shock from his generosity that she didn’t quite understand what he said. 

 

The slow smile that would spread on Lance’s face occasionally while he was looking at the floor, walls or ceiling, had the girls worried. It was unusual to see him so chipper, of course it didn’t help his mood when one of them would mess up. 

 

The ride home for Lance in his little red sports car was nice. It had been a long, weird day. The girls kept looking at him funny, Veronica too. He asked her one time if he had a stain on his track suit but she told him he didn’t. Regardless it wasn’t going to ruin his mood. He hummed along with the radio as he pulled into the garage. He couldn’t have been in the house longer than ten minutes, just long enough to pull his jacket off and climb halfway up the stairs before the doorbell rang. He grumbled as he stomped back down looking at his watch. He was supposed to meet Tori, Toni, Tammi? He couldn’t remember her name, just the T and the i, all the best girls had an ‘i’ instead of a ‘y’, in an hour. Being late meant he had to work harder and that wasn’t what he signed up for. 

 

You stood outside of Lance’s house holding containers of food. The recipe was on one of those health food blogs that always seemed like the writer had too much energy, but it was low fat, low carb, and from tasting it, actually pretty good. You had gone ahead and made enough for yourself too, no need to cook two different meals. 

 

You were about to ring the doorbell again when you heard the stomping coming from the house. The door flung open and a very irritated Lance stood in front of you. “What?!” He shouted out. Going just a little softer on the edges when he saw it was you, still visibly irritated. 

 

Gripping the containers tighter you hold them out to him. “I uh....I made you dinner as thanks for this morning.” He looks at the tupperware boxes but doesn’t reach to take them. “I normally would make something as a treat but you seem to like your health foods so it’s low fat, low carbs, few calories. It’s not bad actually, it’s what I ate as well tonight.” 

 

He reaches out and finally takes the things. “Yes well, I’ve got a date tonight, but maybe I’ll eat it for lunch tomorrow, if it isn’t awful. It’s good to know you can cook healthy things, maybe you should do that more than just tonight.” He steps back and closes the door in your face. 

 

You stand there stunned at what he just said. It’s one thing to guess what other people think when they look at you with judgy faces, it’s another to be told outright by your rude ex-idol. Tears sting your eyes as you walk back to your house. To think you would have to stay there beside such an asshole makes your blood boil. Letting out a few angry tears you step into the house and wipe them away, along with your hope to become friends with Lance Tucker. 

 

He has no idea why he said that. He thought it, but why did it come out of his mouth. He stood there just as stunned as she was when the door closed, clutching the peace offerings in his hands. Charm was what he was known for, especially with women. Two sentences and their panties would just fall right off, so why did he get so mad at you? You had cooked him dinner. You thought about his preferences and made something out of your comfort zone. Why did he find the need to berate and belittle you? 

 

He scoffs and walks into the kitchen, throwing the containers on the table. Grabbing his phone he calls, Terri that was it, not being in the mood anymore to act nice, also placing a call to his go-to girl. She was always on standby for him, running when he called and wouldn’t argue too much when being shown the door right after. He needs to just relax and forget ‘what’s-her-face’ from next door. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nervous energy is palpable around you. Standing in front of the tall building, this is the dream job you were always wanting. Well the dream company, not really the position. It still paid higher than your last job, but wasn’t necessarily what you wanted to do for a living. You were a writer. You loved writing fiction, novels, and character driven stories, but right now you were just an editor, up from assistant editor. In this new position you would be responsible for budding writers careers and hopefully your own. 

 

After a quick stop into HR, you are on the appropriate floor. You hear your name called from across the room when you step out of the elevator. 

 

“Good to see you! Did you find the place alright?” An older man in his 50s is making his way to you. Sharply dressed suit, immaculately groomed, just going gray around the edges of the temples. 

 

“Mr. Berns! It’s good to see you again. Thank you so much for the opportunity to work here.” Mr. Berns, the senior editor, had sat in on your skype interview with HR and had pushed getting you hired. 

 

“Oh please, don’t look so much into it. It makes me look good getting new young blood in here that will make us money. In your last job you recommended two best sellers that made the company bank, and you were only an associate, imagine what you can do with more power.” He chuckles to you. “Here let me show you around.” 

 

He walks you around the office, introducing you to notable coworkers, where all the best snacks are and then he gets to your very own office. “The name on the door should be installed next week.” He tells you. It’s beautiful. Great view, big windows and the back wall is full of bookshelves. It seems like you’ve made a very good decision. 

“Where did Collens go?” He looked around the main office floor. 

 

“Sir, who’s Collens?” You ask him as you set your jacket on the back of the large leather chair. 

 

“Your assistant of course.” He looks at you like it was obvious. You were always the assistant, not the other way around. 

 

“Collens! There you are, come meet your new boss.” 

 

Collens looked to be about your age. Still wearing a suit but you could tell it wasn’t an expensive custom model like Mr. Berns has on. It’s a little loose in some places and tight in others. Specifically loose in the waist and hips but tight in the shoulders and arms. 

 

During your introductions you learned his first name was Chad and you couldn’t help be distracted because you could have sworn you had met the man before. It bugged you all through the morning. You kept calling him in for little things to hear his voice or see his face to try and jog your memory. 

 

A knock on your door frame made you look up from the book you were currently skimming. It was a romance but not particularly well written. 

 

“I’m headed to lunch, do you want me to pick up something for you?” Collens asked. 

 

“No I’ll need to go out later anyway. Thank you though.” You tell him, going back to the book. 

 

“You don’t remember me do you?” He walked into your office fully, a smug smile on his face. 

 

You frown. So you did recognize him, but no clue where from. “I’m sorry Collens, you look familiar but I can’t place you.” You sit straight in the chair giving him your full attention now. 

 

“You would have known me as Chad O’Neal. Changed it when I moved in with my dad for college. Took his last name.” He sat in the chair in front of you casually, like he didn’t just drop a bomb on you. 

 

Chad O’Neal, THE Chad O’Neal, how did you not see it before. The bully that made your high school life so miserable was sitting in front of you. He had grown taller, the lankiness of his arms and legs widened out as well. What kind of fucking luck was it you were surrounded by hot assholes. You can see he is waiting for a response. Steeling yourself, remembering you are not a 16 year old girl anymore and you are his boss. 

 

“Chad O’Neal, of course.” Sitting back in your chair, mimicking his relaxed posture. “We graduated high school together right?” His smile falters a bit, clearly expecting you to remember him vividly. “It’s good to see a familiar face in the city.” You sit back up and go back to your book, silently dismissing him. He gets up out of his chair with a huff and when he reaches the doorway you call out to him. “On second thought I would like you to pick me up something for lunch. Just get me whatever you’re having. Seems like I have more work than I thought.” He nods stiffly and leaves. 

 

Once out of sight you get up and walk to the door, closing it firmly, resisting the urge to lock it. Your heart is hammering in your chest as you sink back into your chair. What are the fucking odds? 

 

Half an hour later he knocks on your door, stepping in when you tell him to and setting a take out container on your desk before going back out, not a word said to you. Picking up the container you exam it. Burger and pasta salad instead of fries, there is also a chocolate chip cookie. You were never a fan of fries, so that was surprising since burgers usually come with them. The most shocking is the cookie. You had gotten one most days in the cafeteria, a little treat for yourself for enduring the day. He always made fun of you for it, saying that was why you were fat, like one little cookie was the culprit. Picking up the whole lot you dumped it into the trash. 

 

At the end of the day you had skimmed a good number of manuscripts and set them into piles of ‘read more’ or ‘not now’, taking a couple more interesting looking ones home with you to look over tonight. You were surprised to find Chad still there when you opened the door. 

 

“You hadn’t left yet?” Standing over his desk to see what he was working on. 

 

“Can’t leave until you do. You seemed engrossed so I didn’t want to bother you on the first day. There were a few messages and emails that you will need to get back to tomorrow.” Nodding at him, apparently he didn’t slack off all day. “How did you enjoy your lunch?” All the good will you had started to develop fell off as he asked that. You look at his demeanor, but couldn’t read anything from his posture or expression. If you didn’t know him better you would have guess it was an honest question. 

“I ended up not being hungry.” You lied. He didn’t need to know you were starving, but were too prideful to tell him that you dumped his food. 

 

“You didn’t eat?” He seemed surprised and a little angry. “Guess you had a big breakfast.” He said absentmindedly. 

 

Shaking your head, “Just coffee.” His eyes narrowed at you. 

 

“Things do change, huh? Since you're leaving I’ll get out of here too. See you tomorrow, boss.” Quickly picking up his items and out of the office before you could even respond. 

 

Thinking about Chad on the ride home, you wonder if you did the right thing. He seemed hostile but maybe he’s changed too and you were letting your bias control your actions. Vowing tomorrow you would be a bit nicer to him, you pull up to your house. 

 

You can see that Lance is home, as the lights are on, and another woman comes out of the house. This one looks different than the others, she has a stack of papers under her arm and gives you a wave as you get out of your car. 

 

The U-Haul has to be dropped off today so you quickly change from your pantsuit and heels to more comfortable jeans, tee and sneakers. You contemplate if you want to eat something before you go, but decide you just want to get it over with and back home quickly. The doorbell startles you as you grab your purse. 

 

Lance Tucker is standing on the other side holding your tupperware containers. 

 

Pinching the bridge of your nose, you wonder why the universe wants to make this day worse for you. The doorbell goes off again and you can tell he’s getting frustrated. 

 

Opening the door, his face goes from angry to a sympathetic puppy dog. How does he make his face do that? 

 

“I brought these back to you. It was actually really good.” It sounds like he is genuinely surprised that he would like anything you made. 

 

“Thank you.” You tell him simply and move to close the door. 

 

“Wait.” He blocks the door and you can feel his strength when he pushed back against you. Keeping the door open you wait for him to continue. “About yesterday…I was annoyed, so not in the best mood. The food really was good.” 

 

It wasn’t an apology but you figured it was as good as you were going to get. He notices the purse and keys in your hand. “Did I interrupt you going somewhere?” He quirks an eyebrow at you. 

 

“I’ve got to go return the U-Haul.” You leave him at the door while you go back to place the containers on the counter. 

 

He frowns, making little wrinkles form between his brows. It’s cute as hell, but he doesn’t need to know that. “How are you getting back? You don’t have friends.” 

 

You scoff, tired of his assumptions and seemingly wanting to pick a fight with you. Shouldering past him out the door, turning to lock it, you say to the man behind you. “Uber. I don’t have to have friends yet, besides I found out today that my assistant and I went to high school together, so I’ve got him as a friend if necessary.” 

 

Turning to walk to the big truck, you have no idea why you told him that. He just gets on your nerves so much, you wanted to prove that you knew another person in town. Chad wasn’t a friend and you would never ask him for anything non-work related, but that wasn’t any of Lance’s business. 

 

The key was grabbed out of your hand and you see Lance storm past you. “What exactly do you think you are doing?” You shout exasperatedly at him, as he opens the driver side door. 

 

“Driving this so you can follow me in your car.” He rolls his eyes at you. 

 

“Do you even know where you are going?” Crossing your arms. 

 

“I know the city better than you do. Go get your car keys. I’ll wait.” He gets in and shuts the door. 

 

Huffing you let yourself back in and get your keys to the car. He’s already got the truck cranked and you get in your small car to follow him. He starts to back out but the tow dolly, you had towed your car on, goes the opposite direction as the truck and promptly hits your mailbox. 

 

Scrambling out to asses the damage, you let out a frustrated groan. He comes up behind you. “I didn’t know you were towing anything, that makes a big difference.” You turn to glare at him. 

 

“If you insist on helping I’ll drive the truck and you follow me. Now keys!” You hold out your palm and he slaps them into your hand. 

 

“I’m just doing you a favor.” He snarks at you as you climb into the truck. You are half in and half out of the drivers side when you sigh and hang your head. He’s right, he was just trying to help. You turn your head to look at him. 

 

“I do appreciate the help, but you don’t have to. I can handle it alone, just like I always do.” Closing the door, you can see him in the side mirrors standing there, another frown on his pretty face giving him wrinkles. You can’t figure him out, he’s an asshole, but he tries to help. It seems like you can’t separate the real Lance with the fantasies you’ve made up about him as you are forgiving him easily. 

 

Cranking the keys you watch him go into his house, slamming the door. Wondering if you did the right thing you start backing out, but you catch him out of the corner of your eye. He comes out with his keys in hand, standing by his car and nods at you. You smile to yourself as you continue to back out. 

 

He follows you all the way to the dealership where you drop the vehicle off and drop the keys in the box. He’s parked close, but hasn’t gotten out, just left the car running. 

 

“Thank you for coming with me.” He doesn’t answer you as you get in the passenger seat. 

 

The plan in your head was to get the uber driver to go through a drive thru on the way back home. Most wouldn’t care especially if you offered to buy something for them too. There is no way you are bringing that up with Lance. Of course your stomach didn’t agree with that decision, making a sound of protest. 

 

“What the fuck?! Was that you?” He turns to you incredulously. You cross your arms over your tummy self consciously and sink into the bucket seat more. 

 

“I haven't eaten yet.” You defend.

 

“What dinner? It’s not even that late yet.” You grow quiet and look out the window. “You do mean dinner, right? Right?” You can tell he’s getting agitated while he pesters you. 

 

“Today.” You clarify. “It was the first day at the new job and I was busy.” 

 

“Come on!” He slaps the steering wheel. “Don’t you know that’s the worst thing you can do? No wonder you look…” He cuts himself off before he says anything worse but you’re furious. Not only do you have to deal with the fact that you have to see your high school bully everyday but the man that had brought you comfort from that turned out to be a tool!

 

“Don’t stop Lance. Just what were you going to say?” He just keeps looking out the front window. “That I’m fat? That I’m ugly?” 

 

He turns and growls at you. “Now I never said that. Don’t put words in my mouth!” 

 

“I never asked for any favors! Just leave your pathetic and ugly neighbor alone from now on.” 

 

His knuckles were white on the steering wheel and his face has gone red. 

 

“God dammit you’re not ugly!” He shouted at you. 

 

That shut you up quick as he seethed in the driver's seat. He suddenly did a quick u-turn, pulling into a strip mall parking lot. 

 

He parks and gets out of the car, you have no idea what is going on so you stay seated. Ripping open your door, Lance stands there expectantly. “Out!” Thinking he’s going to leave you in the middle of nowhere you refuse. 

 

“Just get back in the car Lance, take me home.” 

 

He lets out a frustrated sigh before he grabs your wrist dragging you out of the car. “Not before you eat something.” He slams the door and you can now see that you are parked in front of a restaurant. He lets go of you as soon as you are out of the car, he locks it and puts his keys in his pocket, stepping up to the sidewalk. “You coming?” 

 

You lock your jaw and follow him inside. It looks like a quick counter service place with tables inside if you choose to stay and eat. It’s clean and the menu is filled with wraps and health shakes. 

 

“Hey Lance.” The guy at the counter calls. There aren’t really any customers, just one woman by herself in the corner eating a salad. 

 

“Josh.” He nods to the man as he gets in line looking up at the menu. 

 

“Girlfriend?” He asks hopefully, indicating you. Lance looks back at you still standing by the doorway, motioning for you get get in line behind him. 

 

“Neighbor.” Lance corrects.

 

Josh hums an acknowledgment as you go to stand by Lance, who is already telling him his order. 

 

“So what can I get you Ms. Neighbor?” You haven’t paid much attention to the menu by this point and everything sounded good. 

 

“I’ve never been here. What do you suggest?” 

 

“Well the…” 

 

“Just get her my usual wrap but without the extra chicken.” Lance tells him. 

 

“I can order for myself you know.” You whisper. Trying to be quiet with your squabble, no reason to bring poor Josh into it. 

 

“Clearly, or you wouldn’t have ask for suggestions.” He snips back sarcastically. 

 

Josh finishes up the food and tells you the total. “Do you mind splitting that?” You ask. 

 

“Don’t bother.” Lance tells him as he hand him his card and a rewards card. “This way I get points.” He smirks at you. 

 

“You would still get points because I doubt I would ever come here enough to get a rewards card. Sorry Josh.”

 

Lance scowls and grabs the wraps and two water cups and sets the food at one of the tables, going to fill up the drinks. 

 

“I swear its only been two days and I think you were made just to test me. You could at least act a little more grateful.” He tells you as he sets the cups down. 

 

You bite your tongue that has a nasty retort to throw back, and instead take a calming breath. 

 

“You’re right.” The cute little double take he does almost makes you laugh out loud. 

 

“Excuse me?” He questions, wanting to hear it again.

 

“You are right. You’ve been very helpful these last couple of days, and I do appreciate it.” His smug smile shows off the pearly white of his teeth and you can’t resist the urge to bring him down a peg. “Even if you’ve been nothing but snarky and rude to me. I do know when to thank someone for the help.” At that you take a bite of the wrap and its so fucking good that you’re tempted to go ahead and get a rewards card right now. 

 

Lance just shakes his head at you and digs into his own food. When you are finished you subtly grab one of the takeout menus while Josh and Lance are talking. 

 

The ride back to the house is quiet, neither of you have spoken to each other since you had called him snarky and rude. Not that it wasn’t true, but you were starting to feel guilty, again. 

 

You clear your throat. “Maybe we should start over. We’ve both said some things that were out of line, that hopefully we didn’t mean. Just forget the past two days and start fresh in the morning? How does that sound.” You glance to him and he looks to be considering it. 

 

He meets your eyes for a second before he holds out a hand. “Deal.”

 

Extending your arm, you shake hands. It’s the first time you’ve touched him and he looks so smooth but his hands are rough and calloused. They are warm as well, you hold on a little longer than you probably should and you can see the smirk on his face. 

 

Pulling back quickly you scowl into the darkness of the road in front. Reminding yourself over and over again that he’s an asshole so you can’t get roped into his charm or pretty face. 

 

He drops you off at your place. You were assuming he would just park at his and just have you walk the few feet over the grass, but no he pulled up right to your door. Thanking him again you make your way to the door, fiddling with your keys to wait for him to exit the car so you could wave. 

 

‘What the hell were you doing?’ Was the question on your mind when you plop face first into the bed that night. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning you glance over to Lance’s house. Of course it’s dark, he’s probably been up for hours already. On the way to work, you think about the day before. So much jammed packed into a Wednesday. You are still having a hard time reconciling neighbor Lance with his fantasy self. You know it’s wrong but you couldn’t help it. Thinking about the last two days, if anyone else treated you that way, you didn’t think you would find it so easy to forgive. 

 

Thinking about forgiveness reminded you of the other problem you face when you get into the office. You’ve decided that you were too harsh to Chad. Possibly he is as much unlike his 16 year old self as you are. Occasionally you were still plagued with self doubt, incidentally being around Lance made it worse than it had been in years, but in general you were much more confident and let things roll off of you instead of dwell on them. 

 

Walking into the office and around the cubicles, travel mug with coffee in hand, you see Collens at his desk already. “Good morning Collens.” You greet politely as you pass. 

 

“Morning boss.” He’s still concentrating on his computer screen. 

 

A thought brings you up short. “Mr. Berns calls you Collens but I never asked. Do you prefer that to Chad?” 

 

He looks up at you in front of his desk. “Chad will be fine.” He smirks. You nod your head and move into your office. 

 

After settling in you call Chad so you can go over the emails and phone messages you missed the day before. He comes in with a pile of notes and you both get to work, widdling them down. Once dismissed Chad hesitates at the door. 

 

“You know you are a lot different then you were in high school.” He tells you. 

 

You clear your throat. “I hope the same can be said for you as well. Even if we can’t become friendly colleagues, I hope we can at least remain civil towards each other.” 

 

His eyes widen as he stares at you. A wide smile forming at his lips. “And here I was thinking you barely remembered me.” He laughs, and a chill runs down your spine. It’s a cold laugh you have heard before. “I think we are going to have fun, boss.” 

 

With a wink to you, he leaves and goes back to his desk. You’re shocked by what just happened, so much for the benefit of the doubt. This time though, you were his boss. His job and livelihood were in your hands, he couldn’t do too much to disrespect you, could he?

 

The rest of the day went by benignly normal. Chad never brought up the odd conversation again, or acted any different from you then you would expect an assistant to act. He offered to get you lunch again, but with the trust broken from the small encounter you declined. Stepping out instead to run to the lobby cafeteria to get a sandwich to bring back to your desk and eat. 

 

Exhausted by the time you got home from second guessing everything he said and did, looking for hidden motivation. You didn’t know how you were going to get by the rest of the week, let alone years of dealing with him. Unfortunately you couldn’t fire him without a just cause, and so far he had been professional and courteous, but you were just waiting for the other shoe to drop. You had also thought about a transfer, but again you would have to show to HR that it was warranted and only being there a few days to request something like that wouldn’t reflect well on you. No you just needed to suck it up and deal with him, for now. 

 

You arrived home just as Lance is closing up his garage door. Giving a half hearted wave as you go up to unlock your front door. He calls out your name making you turn. 

 

“You look like shit.” He tells you walking up. The keys biting into your hand as you tighten your hold. 

 

“Thank you Lance, that is exactly what a girl needs to hear after a long day.” You bite back sarcastically, turning to him and crossing your arms over your chest. 

 

He pauses mid stride at your glare, assessing his mistake. “Now you know I didn’t mean it like that sweet cheeks.” He lays on the charm thick as he continues to walk your way. “You just look like you’ve had a rough one, in need of a drink and a good fuck.” He smirks as he gets close to you. 

 

Never has anyone spoken so blatantly before to you and you didn’t know what to make of it. You could feel your cheeks grow hot from embarrassment, and knew he could tell. “Yes...well...that doesn’t solve everyone's problems.” You stamer out, turning to finish unlocking the door. Walking in you left it open if he wanted to follow you, which he did, closing it behind himself. 

 

He flops down on your couch as you set down your items on the counter, surprised he felt so comfortable to just make himself at home. “I would ask if you want something to drink, but I hadn’t had a reason to go to the liquor store yet.” 

 

“You’re telling me I walked into a dry house?” He says playfully.

 

“Unintentionally, yes. I’ve been here two days Lance, cut me a little slack on the hosting etiquette.” 

 

He rolls his eyes. “Fine.” He gets up and walks to the fridge where you’ve got a magnetized pad on the door, a few items already on the grocery list. Watching as he writes the name of a light beer down that you would never drink. 

 

“Come on.” He tells you as he sets the pen down, moving towards the door. 

 

“Where are we going?” You don’t budge. 

 

He opens the door, waving an arm indicating outside. “My place. I’ve got a full bar stocked.” 

 

Sighing you take a step forward when you realize that you are still in your office attire, heels and everything. “Let me just change first ok? I’ve got to get out of these shoes.” 

 

He huffs like the drama queen he is, closing the door. “Five minutes then the offer is invalid.” 

 

“You came to my place remember?” You shout at him from the hallway. 

 

Lance had fretted all day. He wasn’t a fretter, he was a doer. If there was something he was worried about he faced it head on, through hard work. No need to worry if you trusted yourself. Today was different. 

 

You had essentially given him a blank slate last night to start over. For some reason what you thought, and thought of him mattered. You were smart and quick witted and reminded him of Veronica, someone he could joke around with and had the balls to call him on his shit. He probably would have banged Veronica if she didn’t rebuke him, hard. She was dating someone at the time, engaged now, and he was baffled at her insistence monogamy was this grand thing. Especially when he ended up meeting the man. He was actually looking forward to it. Who was this perfect specimen that could outshine him? Turns out he was a short, pudgy, balding little man, who was completely under Veronica’s league, but there he was. She clung on his arm and looked at him like he hung the moon and the stars. 

 

It worked out for the best though. She was a great assistant and he would have been lost without her if he had given her the old wham-bam-thank-you-ma’am treatment. She was his best friend and more like a sister than anything. It had always been a point of contention when girls he tried to date found out his best friend was a woman, they didn’t last long. 

 

It was at her insistence that he re-evaluate his neighbor. He was walking through the gym this morning, as usual, when she approached him. 

 

“So I saw your new neighbor yesterday when I was leaving. She seemed nice.” Veronica told him.

 

“Yeah, nice.” He said sarcastically. “She’s so sensitive, and ungrateful. I misspoke once and she bit my head off.”

 

“Did you deserve it?” He stayed quiet again looking away from her. “Knowing you, you did. Just apologize.” 

 

“I shouldn’t have to. Besides, she told me to forget the last two days, start over.” 

 

“Really?” Veronica asked surprised. 

 

Lance just nods. The silence stretches out. Veronica just waits for her boss to tell her what is really wrong. He sighs and points his chin to the office, walking in and closing the door, Veronica following behind him.

 

He sits at his desk heavily. “What the fuck is wrong with me Ronnie?” 

 

“Do you want an itemized list or just off the top of my head?” 

 

He glares at her. “Not funny. I know I’m an asshole, I am aware of my character flaws, thank you. I’m also devastatingly handsome and charming.” 

 

“You forgot modest.” 

 

“So why do I find it so hard to be nice to her?” He continued, ignoring her snide comment. “She was going to call an uber last night after dropping off that big truck. How hard is it to just ask someone to go pick her up? Huh?” He stands up pacing. “Also, this is the best part, she never bothered to eat yesterday! Said she was too busy. I had to take her to the Wrap Shack last night. Completely ruined my dinner, you know I don’t eat carbs on Wednesdays, that’s a strictly Friday thing. She drives me up a wall, and I have no idea why.” 

 

“Probably the same reason I use to. She’s not one of your vapid little bimbos that hangs on your every word. She’s independent and hasn’t thrown herself at your feet.”  Veronica reasoned. 

 

Lance stops in his tracks. “You’re saying I need to get her to want to fuck me?” 

 

“What?! No, that’s not what I’m saying at all!” Veronica protested. 

 

“But that’s the difference, she doesn’t act attracted to me and I think that’s why I find her so irritating.” He continues, sitting back in his chair. 

 

She sighs, giving up on her boss. “She doesn’t stroke your ego is what it sounds like.” 

 

“She did know who I am though. Did I tell you that?”

 

Veronica looks surprised. “No, that never came up.” 

 

“All I’ll have to do is flirt a little and she’ll fall in line. I’ve seen how she watches me, so I don’t think it would take much.” 

 

“Lord help that poor woman.” Veronica leaves the office saying a prayer to the powers that be on Lance’s neighbor’s behalf. 

 

Lance is snapped out of his thoughts when he sees you walk back into the living room. A very similar outfit to what you had on that morning of the move, black leggings and a baggy tee, flip flops on your feet. He sighed internally, this might be harder than he thought. She didn’t seem to give a fuck what she looked like around him, which was not a good sign. 

 

“Jesus woman. When you dress down, you dress down.” He goes to the door and opens it for you. 

 

“Who exactly am I meant to impress, you?” He just shakes his head as you both walk out, and over to his house. 

 

Yeah, this would be much harder than he thought. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lance’s house is immaculate. Of course the first thing you see when you walk in is his wall of trophies, because of course he has a whole wall dedicated to them. His gold and silver olympic medals are the centerpieces, but you can see what looks to be children’s awards too, along with framed newspaper clippings and pictures of different events. It’s not as if you could blame him. How many can say they won at the olympics? But you really, really want to. 

 

He leads you to the living room, the one with the trophy wall, and goes to a wet bar you can see behind the couch in the corner of the room. He tells you to sit, and quickly brings back two glasses filled with tequila from the smell of it. 

 

You wrinkle your nose. “Do you want me to get a hangover?” 

 

“What? It’s the good stuff. Just drink it.” He looks to be ready to argue his point so you concede and take a small sip. It’s not as if you don’t like it, just tequila doesn’t seem to like anyone. 

 

Watching him down it all in one go, you follow suit, trying your best to keep the grimace off your face. 

 

“That’s the spirit!” He tells you, from his spot on the couch, clapping a hand on your back. “So what’s got you looking like hell warmed over?” 

 

You set the glass on the coffee table and look over to him, not sure if you trust him enough to give him a rundown. His body language seems open, with his arms on the back of the couch and his ankle over one knee, waiting on your answer. 

 

“That maybe a long story, and I’ve not nearly had enough alcohol.” 

 

“That’s easy to solve.” He gets up and grabs the bottle, setting it down on the coffee table after pouring you both another glass. He brings the glass to his lips as he waits for you to do the same, keeping his eyes locked to yours. Smirking as you tip the glass back, doing the same to his after. 

 

Fighting a grimace again, you let out a long sigh. “The whole reason I’m here is a new job opportunity. It was a big promotion, I was honestly surprised I got it.” He nods, letting you know he was listening. “I was really excited. My own office and even my own assistant. At least until I found out who my assistant was.” Your voice going deep in anger. His eyebrows go up.

 

“Didn’t you say you went to high school with him? I thought you were friends.” 

 

Clearing your throat you look over to Lance, who to his credit just looked curious. “We weren’t friends in high school. I just said that to you. I didn’t want you to think the only person I knew in the city was you.” He frowned at your confession, pouring another drink for you both and downing it before you even lift the glass. 

 

“Ok, but why lie?” It was a simple question, with a not so simple answer. 

 

Taking the shot before you answer. “I don’t like relying on people. They always seem to let you down. I especially didn’t want to rely on you. You weren’t what I thought you would be when we met, and I wanted to avoid you so you didn’t let me down further.” This time you pick up the bottle and refill your drinks, taking the shot. You’re starting to feel pleasantly warm and light headed, getting more comfortable on the sofa. 

 

Lance let his glass sit on the table for a bit. Leaning his arms on his knees, and clasping his hands in front of him. “What do you mean by that?” He looks at you, holding your gaze. 

 

Tearing your eyes away you look at the two metals and the pictures in his trophy case. You get up to walk over to them, getting a closer look. “I told you I knew who you were, but not the extent of it. I remember you winning these. I was watching on tv as they put the gold around your neck. You were beaming so bright.” A wistfulness fills your voice. You know it’s a mistake to tell him, but maybe after he will leave you alone and you can learn to forget him. 

 

“I had watched every match. Every interview.” You continued. “You seemed so sweet on tv.” You said fondly. “But there was a guy who made my life hell, all through high school.”

 

“Your assistant.” Lance said from right behind you. Normally you would have been startled since you hadn’t heard him move, but with all tequila in your system you were too relaxed and fuzzy. 

 

You nod your head and still look at the trophy case. Running a hand over the glass by his picture on the mat. He was doing a flip up in the air, you always thought he looked so graceful and powerful. “I thought he might have changed, but he said something today which proves he hasn’t. Well it wasn’t so much from what he said, as his laugh. It was the same from high school. I would hear it every time he said something cruel, or do some disgusting prank, but that summer in ‘04, watching you made me forget. You were my savior and didn’t even have a clue who I was.” Feeling the wetness on your cheeks you hadn’t realized you started crying. You know you will need to leave soon, so you turn to find Lance much closer than you expected. 

 

“I guess that’s why I’ve been short with you, even though you have gone out of your way to help. I still had this sweet image I’ve had of you in my head since I was 16. I was angry that you were ruining that for me.” He opens his mouth to protest. “I know it’s not your fault. Which is why I tried to start over, keep my disappointment under control. Today Chad showed his true colors again, and I just felt so frustrated, because I had wanted to turn to you like I did all those years ago, but couldn’t.” You let out a manic little laugh. “God you didn’t know you would get this when you let me into your home did you?” You start wiping your tears from your face. “I know this is crazy and we can be non-talking neighbors if you want. I’ll get out of your hair.” 

 

You move to step around him, as he is crowding into your space. His hand shoots out to grab you by the upper arm. “You don’t have to leave. You still hadn’t told me what happened today, other than your assistant was an ass.” He looked you in the eye while you just blinked up at him stunned. His eyes roaming your face. “Sit.” He commanded, letting your arm go. “I’m going to go get you some water.” 

 

He turns and walks by the coffee table, grabbing the bottle of tequila on the way. He stops to see you still standing there and points firmly at the couch. He waits until you start moving in that direction before he goes to the kitchen.

 

Sitting down you’re not exactly sure what just happened. You had told him everything and he didn’t kick you out. There is no way someone like Lance Tucker, the Lance Tucker that you knew from the last couple of days would still have you sitting there. He’s the one who kicked a girl out in the morning to hitch a ride with uber, not being bothered to drop her back off. This little revelation should have scared him off and then maybe you could find some peace, but it didn’t. 

 

He comes back with a fancy mineral water in hand and passes it over to you before he sits back on the couch. His eyes roaming you, studying you. It’s different from the first judgmental glance over he gave you the first day you met. It’s like he’s trying to figure out a puzzle. You gulp the water down to give yourself something to do. 

 

“So tell me about the assistant.” He asks as you bring the water bottle down from your lips. 

 

“That’s it? You’re fine with me basically being a super fan in my teens?” Surprised he wasn’t freaking out more, but he was. 

 

The little interlude to the kitchen gave him privacy to hide his emotions, also he wasn't freaking out like he and you thought he would. It didn’t even bother him. In fact he liked it. He liked that you watched him to console yourself.  _ That  _ is what he is freaking out over, the fact that it didn’t bother him. Anyone else that had said that to him, he would have pushed them out the door, but  you seemed so vulnerable standing by his trophies. It was like you knew that it was strange and were giving him permission to be an asshole, like you thought he was, and never have to talk to you again. His irritation towards your behavior over the last few days lessened as he looked over the events with fresh eyes. Right now he was just concerned about this assistant fucker. 

 

“Sugar, if I kicked out a girl every time they said they were a fan, my fuck pool would be much smaller.” He chuckled, which was mostly true. He would bring in girls from time to time that knew of him. Showing off his collection helped him get laid more than once, but most were younger and didn’t remember a whole lot. 

 

You nod your head, thinking it made some sense. Still, considering everything you told him it was odd he was acting the same. 

 

“Now quit avoiding the question. What happened with fuckface?” He pressed. 

 

So you tell him. All about how he was such a shit to you in high school, up to where you were going to give him a second chance and he got the wide creepy smile with the chilling laugh. 

 

“Fuck, you’ve been too nice to him. Ya gotta learn to be an asshole sometime. You’ve given me more hell then you have him!” He tells you. “You’re right you aren’t like your high school self. I doubt you would have acting the same to me then, huh? I could just see it now, you gazing up at me with stars in your eyes.” He scoots closer. “I bet if I’d asked you, you would have given it up to me, huh?” His voice gets low and the cocky smirk he sends you has you reeling. 

 

“Oh, fuck off Lance.” You push him away, your heart pounding in your chest. 

 

“See, that’s what I’m talking about. That’s the attitude you gotta have with him.” He laughs. 

 

It’s all the same advise you told yourself, but just couldn’t follow through. “I know. I really do, but he makes me freeze up.” After finishing your bottle of water, you are much more sober than before, and extremely hot from the liquor burning off. 

 

“When was the last time you fucked a guy?” You look at him slack jawed. “Fucked, not ‘made love’ but primal down and dirty fucking?” 

 

“I don’t think that is any of your business and I don’t see how it has any relevance to my current situation.” Your cheeks heating up and not just from the alcohol. 

 

He scoffs at you. “Of course it does. Confidence doesn’t just come from your self worth, but also how desirable you think you are. Tell me was he the hot shot in the school? The one every girl wanted.” 

 

“Yeah, but I don’t think…”

 

“See!” Lance interrupts. “You’ve got it in your head that you need him to find you attractive, so you don’t wanna tell him to fuck off. Trust me it happened a lot during my time, of course I wasn’t in school, but the training gym usually. So answer the question.” 

 

Lance was wrong, he was completely wrong. You froze from the trauma inflicted, but getting that through his thick skull would be a futile effort. “I’m still not having this conversation with you.” You told him flatly. 

 

“Come on. A month? Six months? A year?” You refused to look at him as he guessed. Truly you’ve never felt exceptionally desirable. You dated but when it came to the physical stuff it never was that passionate, raw, lustful experience. The men you dated, you connected on an emotional level, which in your opinion was better, but it did lack something when it came to sex. 

 

“What? More than a year?” He was sounding shocked. “Don’t tell me you are one of those women, that ‘need an emotional connection and only makes love’.” He made a high pitched voice and laughs as he says it. When he sees you don’t object and still aren't looking at him, he stops. “Holy fucking christ you are! You don’t look like a fucking prude.” 

 

You stand up, hands shaking you are so mad. “It’s not like I’m against it! Just every relationship has been nice. We were equals, friends first.” You end deflated.

 

“You mean boring.” He snarks at you. 

 

“Oh for goodness sake. I knew coming over here was a bad idea!” You move to the door. He stands up and jogs in front of you with his hands raised in surrender. 

 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” He placates you. You cross your arms over your chest, waiting for him to get out of the way. “I’m not really, but I’ve told you before you needed a good fuck.” He grins at you, showing his perfect teeth. 

 

“Ugh!” You throw your hands up and side step him. “You don’t know how to take anything seriously do you?” At the door you go to pull it open and he steps behind you. Leaning an arm on it to keep it closed, his front to your back, but his other arm is loose at his side if you want to step away. You’re frozen again as you feel his warmth on your back and feel his fingertips move the hair from your neck. His breath on your ear and neck as he speaks. 

 

“I’m very serious about this sugar. I’ve told you what you need. You just have to admit it to yourself.” When he feels you shiver, he lightly chuckles. He reaches around to the door handle, which you are still gripping tight, and turns it opening the door for you. 

 

“Good night sweet cheeks. Let me know if you need anymore advise.” He tells you as you step away from him out to door. 

 

You don’t hazard a glance back at the man until you are at your own door. He’s still standing there and lifts a hand in a wave as you enter the house. You don’t return the gesture. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the assault warning comes in.

The next morning you wake up feeling tired. You didn’t sleep well, every time you closed your eyes you could feel him by your neck, and hear his voice in your ear. At least it was Friday so you only had to deal with Chad today and then could binge watch Netflix shows on your couch all weekend. Who were you kidding, it would most likely be reading manuscripts the whole time. 

Making a large travel mug of coffee you make your way to work. You get there a little early and Chad isn’t at his desk yet, thank god. The less you see of him the better. Of course that reminds you of Lance and your face heats up thinking about his actions yesterday. He wasn’t suggesting what you think he was suggesting was he? Of course not, he meant for you to find someone else, not him. 

Pushing Lance from your mind, you get to work. Fifteen minutes later Chad lets himself into your office. He smirks at you knowingly but doesn’t say anything that wasn’t work related. You had one manuscript that you thought looked promising, so after he went over your day you asked him to drop it by Mr. Berns office. 

At lunch, Chad asked again if you wanted him to get you something while he was out, once again declining. Settling for another cafeteria sandwich. There should be some universe law, like Murphy’s law, about when you are left with no help and you are wanting to take a break, that is when it gets busy. The minute Chad stepped out of the office building, you got slammed. Coworkers stopping by you hadn’t met before, your phone line ringing, more manuscripts being dropped off and even Mr. Berns coming to talk about the book from this morning. By the time Chad got back you hadn’t had a chance to go down for lunch. 

You step out of your office and see Chad at his desk going over notes that were dropped off while he was away. “I’m headed down to grab a sandwich, I’ll be right back.” 

“That’s why I offered to get you something.” He tells you. “Do you not like me or something, boss?” The way he says boss seems like more of an insult then a sign of respect. 

“Chad now is not the time or the place for this conversation.” You quietly seethe that he would bring this up now in the open space full of cubicles, where anyone can overhear. 

“Fine.” He gets up and walks into your office. Holding the door he waves his arm for you to join him. Sighing out you step back in and he closes the door. 

You move to go sit at your desk, but he blocks your path, cornering you. You notice from the windows to the office no one can see the two of you in this spot. “I’ll ask again, do you not like me?” 

Crossing your arms over your chest, you try not to back peddle, not wanting to seem weak. You think about how you would handle this if it was Lance instead of Chad in front of you. 

“You have been performing your job well, from what I can tell.” He smirks at your answer, getting a little more into your space. “But…” He stops advancing. “...as you are aware we didn’t have a very good start. I was willing to not hold that against you, but you have shown you are no better than high school.” He sneers at you, and pushes you back, holding his hand to your chest above your sternum, fingers splayed over your collarbone. 

“You arrogant bitch, you are bigger than you were in high school, you should be happy! I was even nice and got you a meal just like you like, but you threw it away?” He growls in your face. “I’ve been being nice, even back then I gave you lots of attention. Everyone knew your nickname that I gave you Chubbs. They would shout it at you. You should have been thanking me, but instead you always fucking ran, which made me lose my temper, like now. I’ve tried to be nice, but you still think you are better than everyone.” 

You go to push him off, grabbing his wrist. “Chad, stop!” 

He shakes you off, pushing you back into the wall, pining you in place with his hand and body. Your eyes go to the window of your office, looking out over the cubicles, but no one can see you, you doubt they would even hear you. 

“Oh are you going to cry again? Just like in high school?” He mocks. “All you have to do is apologize.” His voice softer. He brings his other hand to your face, tracing the tear tracks down your cheek. “Say you’re sorry and eat what I bring you. We have to bring this ego under control before we can date.” Your eyes grow wide and you realize how close his hips are to yours. “I tried for years to keep your ego in check. I was hoping that as you grew up, you would learn your place.”

His hand moved from your chest up your neck and grabbed your face. “Now say you’re sorry.” He squeezed your face harder as tears poured out of you. He shakes your head when you hesitate. “Say. Your. Sorry.” He’s only an inch from you and you can feel his breath with every word. 

“I’m sorry.” You can’t even recognize your voice, but you think it’s wise to just comply so he will let you go. 

“There now. That’s better right?” His grip on you loosens and he pats your cheek. “Maybe we can date in private, until you start showing me the respect I deserve, then I’ll let you tell everyone about us. Would you like that?” He says sickly sweet. “I asked you a question.” His eyes narrow and you nod. 

The smile on his face has your stomach turn and without warning he forces his lips onto yours, pressing you flush against the wall. He’s enjoying it from the way he rubs up against your leg, you can feel him. Out of the corner of your eye you can see Lance walk past the glass, he’s turning his head, looking for your office. Hope returning to your chest, you see Lance stop in front of your door opening it. Thank god Chad forgot to lock it. 

Lance is stunned speechless as he sees you being held against the wall, fear in your eyes as who he can only assume is your assistant, forcing himself on you. Before he can move, you’ve brought up a knee and your assistant doubles over. You run to the other side of your office, towards Lance, flinging yourself in his arms. 

“Security!” You call through the open door. “Security!” As Chad catches his breath and starts to stand up, Lance moves you behind himself. 

“You little bitch! How dare you!” His face red and he turns to confront you, stopping short when he sees Lance. “Who the fuck are you?” 

Lance doesn’t even say a word before he walks over and clocks the guy. Of course it’s at this moment security shows up. They go for Lance. 

“No stop! You have the wrong person. That man sexually assaulted me, Lance was just protecting me.” By this point a crowd has gathered outside your office. 

“Fucking let go! He fucking deserved it. He forced himself on her!” Lance growls.

Chad spits out the blood from his mouth and laughs. “She wanted it. She’s wanted it since high school. I just finally gave it to her. Isn’t that right baby?” Lance tried to lunge at him again, but the security guard held fast, although he was pulled a few steps in the process. Another guard went to grab Chad, who resisted. 

“What the fuck are you doing? I work here!” He told them. 

“What is going on?!” Mr. Berns bellows. Your eyes go wide and your voice catches in your throat as he stares at you. 

“I stop by to take my girlfriend out to lunch, and this fucker has her pinned to a wall, terrified.” Lance tells your boss. Your eyes snap to him at the word girlfriend, but you can see it’s a calculated word choice as Chad reacts to it as well. 

“Girlfriend?! Tell them that’s not true baby. You’re mine, you’ve always been mine, since high school!” He fights to get to you again and your voice returns.

“You’re delusional. I’m not yours and never will be.” You turn to your boss. “He trapped me in my office and held me against the wall, forcing himself on me. He needs to be fired and I need to go to the police station to file a restraining order.” 

Mr. Berns eyes flicking over each of you deciding on the course of action. Chad gives him the answer. 

“You bitch! You fucking bitch! How dare you do this to me, after all I’ve done for you!” 

“Take him down to the security office and call the police to come get him. Let the other gentleman go.” Mr. Berns tells the guards. You grab onto Lance’s arm as Chad is hauled past you, still raving about how ungrateful you are. 

“I’m sorry sir. I should have said something sooner, but he was acting, for the most part, normal until he just snapped.” You told your boss. Lance moving an arm around your waist. 

“I should have known too. He only started a week before you did and I noticed he had the same school on his resume.” Mr. Berns sighs and shakes his head. He turns to the crowd at your door. “What’s everyone staring at, get back to work.” He watches Lance’s arm tighten around you and addresses him directly. “Take your girl home, she’s got the rest of the day off. Go file that restraining order and hopefully assault charges will stick.” He tells you as you nod. 

“Get your stuff.” Lance tells you. 

You gather up your items and walk out of your office with Lance in tow. Down in the lobby the police are carting Chad into a police car. You stop the officers to find out where you need to file the report. They tell you which precinct and that you can come down today or tomorrow, getting your name and number in the process. 

Lance sees your hands still shaking and insists he drive you home, leaving your car in the parking structure. For once you didn’t argue. The ride back you are deathly quiet. Lance wants to ask what happened but doesn’t want to upset you further. He calls Veronica to let her know that he will be taking the rest of the day off, which is unheard of, but he didn’t want to leave you alone. 

When you get to the house you have an issue getting the key in the lock, so he takes the keys from you and opens the door. He watches you go across the floor, going back to your bedroom. Normally you change out of your office clothes first thing when you get home, but you just stand in the middle of your bedroom. That’s where he finds you, frozen in place, staring at the floor. He reaches and places a hand on your shoulder and that’s when you crack. Dropping to your knees sobbing uncontrollably. He follows you down wrapping you up in his arms as you cry against his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Lance was restless again that morning. He didn’t like how he had left things with you. The more he thought about your fucking assistant the more angry he got. He knows what he told you, but something just wasn’t sitting right with him. Veronica of course noticed. 

 

He knew he probably shouldn’t have told her what you had told him yesterday, but he did. He needed an outside perspective. 

 

“Wow…” She said when he had finished. 

 

“I know. It’s crazy right? She’s crazy, right?” He asked her.

 

Veronica laughed. “She was a teenager. I think we are all a little crazy at that age. I was obsessed with ‘NSync at the time. It’s not like she stalked you for years, just waiting for the house beside yours to come on the market.” She continued to laugh but Lance’s eyes were wide. He hadn’t thought of that. No, no that wouldn’t be the case, or she wouldn’t have told him or tried to push him away. 

 

Veronica realized he was actually serious and the situation really bothered him. “What’s going on with you two anyway? Ever since she moved in that’s all you can talk about.” 

 

He scrubbed a hand over his face. “I don’t know. At first I was just curious and she irritated me to no end, but after yesterday?” He sighed. “I think I’m relieved. She had a reason for pushing me away, and not just because I’m an asshole.” He smirked. “I’m worried about this fucking assistant though.” He growled. “Something just doesn’t sit right with me.” 

 

“Go down there.” Veronica suggested. 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“Go take her out to lunch or something. You know she likes that wrap place, and it is carb Friday.” She winked at him. “That way you can get a better feel for him. Find out if she is just being paranoid or if the fear is warranted.” 

 

“That’s a great idea Ronnie! Sometimes you’re useful for something.” He winked at her as she scoffed. 

 

“Just don’t tell my boss that. We have to keep his ego inflated or he becomes a right dick.” She gets up to walk out the door. 

 

“That’s cold!” He calls out to her. 

 

The lady at the front desk told him what floor and tried to call up but the phone just rang and rang, so he said he would surprise her. His charm and smile smoothing over her hesitation. 

 

On her office floor he stopped at the first cubical he sees asking them where your office was and she points at a direction haphazardly. He walks around the edge passing your door at first since there isn’t a name on it yet. He sees the empty desk and empty office, looking through the window he sees your coat on the back of the chair. 

 

The sight he came across still burns him, even as he’s holding you on your bedroom floor, rocking back and forth. If the guards weren’t there to stop him, he would have killed the man. He’s not sure what to do, never being one to stay for the bad stuff. Usually letting the woman sort it out for herself. He just holds and rocks you and you cry into his chest. 

 

Slowly your tears run dry as the full weight of what just happened settles into your chest, creating a pit in your stomach. You sniffle against him, and go to get up. His hand stops you and he gets up to grab the tissues from the bedside table, handing you a few and sitting back down in front of you.

 

“Thank you, Lance.” As you wipe up the mess of your face. 

 

“It’s just tissues, sugar.” He smirks. 

 

“I mean everything. Thank you for today.” You tell him sincerely, looking at him for the first time since you left the office. 

 

“It looked like you had it covered to me. Remind me not to get on your bad side so I can keep my dick from breaking.” 

 

You laugh lightly. “I only got the courage because I knew you were there to back me up.” 

 

His breath hitches. It hits him like a ton of bricks, you trust him. “I thought I was a disappointing asshole?” He asks you quietly. 

 

You shrug. “Sometimes, but your MY disappointing asshole.” You laugh and shove him back as he scowls at you. 

 

He stands and holds a hand out to you to pull you up. You hesitate and brace one hand on the bed behind you, to help yourself up, only using his hand for stability. 

 

“Go wash your face. If you go out like that you would scare children, and get changed into something comfortable.” He tells you. 

 

“Why? Where are we going?” 

 

“I came to get you to take you to lunch, and that’s what I’m gonna do. It’s my carb day and I’m craving a wrap.” Your eyes gleam at the mention of a wrap and he chuckles at you. “Shoo!” He turned you and smacks your butt towards the bathroom, making you yelp. “I’ll be waiting right in the living room.” He tells you, noticing you had hesitated by the doorway. “I’ve got nothing but time today, sugar.” 

 

Giving him a small smile as you close the door to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror he was right, your face was a mess. You were chuckling again to yourself before you realized what you were doing. Somehow you were already smiling and laughing again, after everything from today. The real Lance Tucker wasn’t like you had thought, but you were starting to think he may be better. 

 

Quickly finishing up and getting changed, you walked to the living room to see Lance relaxed on the couch on the phone. He turns when he hears you come in. 

 

“Hey Ronnie, I’ll call you later.” He ends the call, looking you over. “Hmmm, well the face is better but we’ve got to get you some cute comfortable clothes. You look like a frumpy housewife.”

 

You roll your eyes at him, and go to get your purse. “That’s a myth Lance. There is no such thing as cute comfortable clothes.” 

 

“Of course there is! Girls say that all the time, ‘I’m going to go change into something more comfortable.’ Then they come out looking banging!” You turn to him to see if he’s serious as he holds the door for you. He just winks as you make eye contact and you know he’s messing around. 

 

“Alright Casanova, lets get some food. I’m starving.” 

 

“Casa-who now? Is that in insult? That sounds like an insult.” He cranks the car and you just laugh as he backs out of the driveway. 

 

“Ok, Josh. I give. Get me the paperwork for the rewards card.” You shout at the man at the counter as you are halfway done with the wrap. 

 

“I told ya so.” Lance mocks, digging in to his own. 

 

Josh drops off a standard info sheet along with a pen. “Yeah twice in one week? I’m gonna go ahead and call it. Girlfriend.” 

 

“Neighbor.” You correct as Lance says “Yep.” 

 

Choking on your sandwich from his answer, Lance pushes the water to you as he laughs. “What? It’s what I told the fuckwad this afternoon.” He tells you a smile still on his lips. Yours, however, falter at the mention of Chad. “Hey,” he strokes your arm to get you to look at him. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up.” 

 

Shaking your head, you set your wrap down. “No, it’s ok. I’ve got to decide what I want to do. I kinda want to just get it over with today, I’ve got to face it as some point. Might as well be today.”

 

“You sure?” You nod your head at him. “Ok, after lunch we can see about heading that way.” 

 

Your head snapped up. “You’re willing to come with me?” 

 

“Your car is still at the office, I’m also the only witness, so yeah I have to.” He told you. 

 

“Oh, right.” Disappointment coloring your voice. 

 

“Besides, I wouldn’t let you go alone. I want to be there to witness you beating his ass if he says something else.” He smirks making you chuckle. 

 

In the car, purse in your lap, you are trying to put the rewards card away as your hands start to tremble. Lance reaches over to take your hand in his, not saying a word or looking away from the road on the way to the precinct. 

 

It wasn’t as bad as you thought. The retelling was, but Lance stayed with you the whole time. You didn’t have to see Chad. The officers were very careful about that. They told you they were charging him, but he would likely have the opportunity to post bail. You ask about a restraining order and the police officer assigned to your case, tells you to go to the courthouse when you leave to fill out the necessary paperwork, also informing you that if you have any questions the assistant DA will be able to give you good advice since it’s stemming from another case. 

 

Thanking her you head to the courthouse to fill out the forms. They give you a court date of the following Thursday and you text Mr. Berns to let him know. Lance seems distracted by his phone for the last 20 minutes that you are there. You keep asking if he needs to get it or if he needs to go, but he keeps ducking the question, usually with a smart remark. Now that you were back in his car the phone rings again, this time he answers. 

 

“What is it Veronica? I told you I would be out the rest of the day. What? Fuck! Ok, I’ll be right there.” He turns to you, hanging up the phone. “I got to go back into the gym, do you mind?” 

 

“Of course not, I told you that if you needed to go just say so. I could have ubered back. Do you mind just dropping me off at home beforehand?” You ask. He looks at you, biting his lip while he contemplates something. 

 

“No.” He states dryly cranking the car. 

 

“Umm ok.” You were a little shell shocked. He had been super nice all day and the change from that seemed instantaneous and harsh. “I’ll just get out and call an uber then.” Reaching for the door handle. 

 

“No, I mean I’m not dropping you off first, you’ll just have to come with me.” He smirks at you, locking the door before you can open it. “Don’t you want to see where the magic happens anyway?” 

 

You smack him in the arm. “I thought you had turned into a jerk again. Besides I figured you would say the magic is in your bedroom, not the gym.” 

 

He barks out a laugh. “Can’t it be both?” He gives you a cocky grin, showing off his perfect teeth and looking at you above his sunglasses, before he pushes them back up and throws the car into gear. 

 

You have to admit it was impressive. Huge carnivorous building. Walls and ceiling supports all metal and showing the open duct work. Mats covered most of the floor, some thin, some thick, different equipment you had only ever seen on tv littered the room. The most impressive was all the kids running around. Some as young as 4 and others in their late teens. You could tell the difference between the ones that were taking professional lessons, usually only 1-2 per coach, not many of those going on, from the ones that were your standard after school activity, little groups of 10 huddled around one adult, showing them basic moves. 

 

In the middle of the room, you see some sort of commotion going on. A girl about age 10 is holding her wrist and crying in front of the parallel bars as, whom you assume is her mother, yells at another woman. It’s the same woman that you had seen exit with an armload of papers from Lance’s house the other day, she must be Veronica. There is another woman standing to her side, head down wearing a tracksuit. 

 

Lance mutters a curse under his breath as he hustles over to the little group. Not sure what you are supposed to do, you follow but stand a few feet back from the situation. 

 

“This is not what we paid through the nose for!” The mother yells. “Her incompetence is what got my daughter hurt. She was only supposed to train with Lance Tucker himself! Where the fuck is he?” She screeches. 

 

“As I’ve explained several times, he had a family emergency today and was unable to make it. Coach Davis is a highly trained and accredited gymnastics coach, who is qualified to sub in case of emergencies. Please just let us take her to the doctor so we can assess her injuries and prevent more from incurring.” Veronica argues with the women, calmly but firmly. 

 

“Not until I speak to Lance, get him here. Now!” She yells. You imagine a little bit of spital hits Veronica in the face as she flinches, and she doesn’t seem like to type to flinch just from a yell. 

 

“I’m here, now what is the problem?” He raises his voice to be overheard through the yelling. 

 

“Your incompetent coach is the problem!” The mother yelling again. 

 

“Ma’am please calm down. I personally verify all credentials when I hire a coach. I also selectively hand pick any substitutes in case of this very situation. Now you would have been given an option, of continuing to do her training today, under Coach Davis’s care, or postponing the training session at a later date. It seems you approved the substitution.” He glances to Veronica who nods. “Now, Cara?” He addresses the little girl, dropping to a knee to get to eye level with her. “You want to tell me what happened to hurt your arm?” 

 

His voice changes completely in tone as he speaks with the girl. It’s softer and calmer. He places a hand on her shoulder rubbing down her arm as she stalls looking between him and her mom. 

 

“I’m sorry Coach Tucker. It’s my fault. You always remind me to get more powder between sets, but I forgot this time. Coach Davis caught me when I fell but I stuck my arm out and hit it anyway.” She was sniffling again and the mother looked like she was going to say something, when Lance shot her a glare. 

 

“It’s ok Cara. We all fall, it’s just important to get back up again. Can I see your wrist?” He takes the girls arm, inspecting it and twisting it a little. She looks uncomfortable but doesn’t cry out. “It seems to be a mild sprain. Take her to the doctor for x-rays regardless, but she should be fine in a day or two.” He says standing back up. 

 

The mother scoffs. “If I have to take her to the doctor I want my money back for this session.” Veronica looks like she is going to argue when Lance stops her. 

 

“Fine. Veronica go get Mrs. Riddle a check for today’s amount.” He bends over to talk with Cara again. “Next week I want you to tell me all about the doctor’s visit, ok? Every detail. Make sure he gives you a treat too.” He winks at the girl, ruffling her hair and cutting his eyes to the mother. 

 

Cara and her mom follow Veronica to the office to get their check. Lance lets out a long sigh, cracking his neck to release tension. You walk up to him once the mom is gone. 

 

“I’m so sorry Lance. You lost money because of me. Tell me how much it is and I promise I’ll pay you back on my first paycheck.” 

 

He chuckles at you. “Don’t worry about it. I despise that woman, always trying to get something for free. I wouldn’t have backed down except I worried she wouldn’t take Cara to the doctor if I hadn’t given her the money to do it with. Cara isn’t going to be the cash cow her mother wants her to be. She’s got some talent but no passion or drive for it. That could change of course, but for right now all she wants is to play and be a kid.” He shrugs his shoulders. “Now Felicity?” He points at a girl of similar age that is doing a floor routine. “She has no natural talent and her balance was awful to start, but she’s a little firecracker. All passion, she loves it. She’s in here all the time. I think she’ll do well. Already got her in a couple of competitions next year.” He smiled proudly. 

 

“You love it don’t you?” You ask him, watching his face light up as he talks about his students. 

 

“Hmm?” He questions. 

 

“Coaching. I mean I watched you do the flips and things on tv but I never saw you smile as brightly as you did talking about your students. The way you were talking with Cara, I can see you really care about them, even the ones you think won’t be big shots.” 

 

He nods his head. “You can’t do flips forever.” He smirks. “I think they remind me of me when I was younger. Full of potential. Also doesn’t hurt that I’m fucking competitive as hell. If I can’t win anymore at least my students can.” He takes your hand. “Let me show you what will be your favorite part of the tour.” 

 

He leads you over to the pommel horse, stripping his jacket and doing a few stretches. “Lance, what exactly are you going to do?” You ask suspiciously.

 

“I may be getting old but I can still make it around the courses. Don’t you want to see your teen idol in all his glorious perfection, up close and personal?” He winks at you, using his arms to pull himself up, straddling the thing, hands on one side of the metal inverted U.  He lifts himself up, slowly going into a handstand, pausing for a moment before swinging back down and around the thing. 

 

You are transported back to being 16 and seeing him perform something similar in Athens, in awe at the strength and core muscles it must take to move like that. He finishes with another handstand and a flip off the side, sticking the landing. You can tell he’s breathing heavier and there is a small line of sweat beading on his brow, even though he was only up there for 30 seconds or so. 

 

“Well was it everything you ever dreamed it would be?” He chuckles at you, grabbing a towel from a folded pile on the side, wiping his face. “Or was it better?” He says as he notices your pupils are blown and you refuse to look him in the eye. He comes up to stand next to you whispering in your ear. “You couldn’t imagine all the dirty little things at 16 that you can now, huh?” 

 

Your eyes close as you can feel his breath on your ear. An involuntary noise is released from your throat and you slap a hand over your mouth in mortification. He laughs deep and rich at your startled expression. “Sugar you got a bit of drool, right here.” He points at the corner of his mouth. That snaps you out of it quick and you glare at him, stomping off. “Come on now, I’m just fucking with you. We’ve got to finish the tour.” He stops you with a hand to your arm, and you are about to concede when he puts his foot in his mouth. “Ya know we could end it with a tour of the locked office?” He smirks, just playing around, but your face flashes fear when he realizes what he just said. 

 

He releases your arm and takes a step back. “No, oh no, sugar that’s not what I meant. You know I would never…” 

 

You’re already shaking your head and taking a step toward him. “I know. I do, I just got a flash of feeling his hands on me. I’m sorry I know you were just messing around and you wouldn’t do that. I trust you.” 

 

His heart skipped a beat hearing that you trusted him. “Uh..good.” He clears his throat. “Lets go check on Veronica and then I’ll take you home.” 

 

He walks away towards his office, keeping a distance. She was just putting away the checkbook binder when the two of you walked in. “Well that was a fun day!” She exclaims sarcastically. “You must be the new neighbor I’ve heard so much about.” She gets up and sticks out a hand for you to shake. The two of you exchanged introductions and pleasantries. 

 

“I don’t know about anyone else but I’m gonna need a drink when we close up tonight.” Veronica states. 

 

“I’ll second that.” You tell her as the two of you look to Lance. 

 

“So this is what peer pressure is like…How can I say no when two women want me?” Both you and Veronica share a ‘does he pull this shit with you’ look and you know you will get along fine with the other woman. “Ya gonna call Mike, Ronnie? Think he will DD?” Lance asks, ignoring the conspiratorial looks you two are giving each other. 

 

“Yeah I’m sure he will. Pick you guys up at 8?” 

 

Lance nods and tries to pull you from the room before his friend can give you any ideas. “It was nice to meet you Veronica!” You call. 

 

“You too!” 

 

“That was rude.” You tell him as you are buckling up in the car. 

 

“I saw the way you were looking at each other. I can see you two ganging up on me now, and I’m not going to have it.” 

 

You laugh at his worry. “Then why did you agree to drinks tonight? That’s just going to give us more of an opportunity to talk about you.” You tease. 

 

He grumbles in his seat and turns up the radio. The only words you can make out are “already starting”, and “nightmare”. 

 

Lance stays over at your place that afternoon. After the gym you had felt better enough to go get your car, not wanting to be without it over the weekend. When you both parked, he just walked over, not even bothering with going into his place. The afternoon was spent just watching tv on the couch. He got up to go over to his place to change real quick when it got closer to 8. You change too while he’s gone, struggling with what to wear since you don’t know what kind of hang out they usually like. Figuring simple jeans and a cute top will have to do as its the most neutral of everything. 

 

You’re sitting on the couch when he gets back, not even bothering to knock and just lets himself in. He looks good. Its similar to what he had on during his date with the blond. The v-neck was a little lower, and the jeans a little tighter, black instead of blue, with a thin jacket thrown over sleeves rolled up. His sunglasses are hanging from the neck of shirt and his hair is perfectly gelled, you wonder if it would be rude to ask what cologne he is wearing as he sit beside you, a little too close for comfort, he smells and looks like sex on two legs. 

 

He checks his watch. “They should be here any minute.” You nod your head, staying quiet. He glances at you from the corner of his eye. “Hey, if you aren’t up for this, we can keep watching movies and order take out?” 

 

“You eat take out?” You tease him. 

 

“Friday is my cheat day, for the most part.” He replies, 100% serious. “Also, don’t avoid my question.” He nudges you with a knee. 

 

“I think this will be good. Go out and take my mind off of it. Plus I really liked Veronica, I think we could be friends.”

 

“Please don’t. She already told me that the way I talk about you reminded her of her. I don’t need the two of you hanging out without me. Who knows what kinda trouble that will put me in.” He shook his head with a smirk on his face. 

 

“You’ve talked about me?” You couldn’t hide the surprise in your voice. 

 

“Complaining mostly. Do you know how big of a pain in my ass you’ve been this week?” He draped his arm over the back of the couch, going over your shoulders, the grin on his face told you he was mostly joking, even if you know it was true. 

 

“Back at you. You still have to fix my mailbox.” 

 

“Let’s call it collateral damage and even, since my knuckles are a little scraped up from that fuckers pointy face.” 

 

“What?!” You look to the hand on your shoulder and see that his knuckles are red and the one in the middle has a gash in it, probably from Chad’s teeth. You sit up and pull his arm from around you so you can see the damage better. “I’m so sorry Lance.” You tell him running a thumb over them. Without thinking you bring his hand up to give a kiss to his hurt knuckles. Both of you freeze when you lower his hand down. “I’ll...uh...I’ll go get some stuff to clean it with.” You get up and head to the main bathroom. 

 

Bringing out some antibacterial cream and a bandaid, you clean the one with the wound, placing the bandaid over it. 

 

He flexes his hand when you’re done. “You know this isn’t going to last in this spot.” 

 

“It’ll last long enough for a scab to form. Just don’t pick at it.” 

 

He looks at his watch again. “They must be running late.” Right then you hear a car horn go off and he gets up to check the window. He laughs and waves for you to get up. “They parked at my place. Come on.” 

 

You get your wallet and keys, Lance taking the key and locking the door behind you. “Hey!” Lance shouts. “We were over there.” Thumb pointing behind him to your house. 

 

“And how was I supposed to know that?” Veronica yells back as her and Mike wait by the car while you cross the thin yard. 

 

He just shrugs as he opens the back passenger door for you to get in, shutting it and going to the otherside for himself. 

 

“Hi I’m Mike, Veronica’s fiance.” He waves at you from the front passenger seat as Veronica gets in the drivers. 

 

“Oh!” You are surprised at first and then give a much more normal. “Oh, nice to meet you.”, and tell him your name. 

 

“My exact fucking reaction.” Lance whispers to you chuckling. You smack him in the chest with the back of a hand. Normally you aren’t one to judge, having been judged too much yourself, but it was a shock seeing who Veronica chose to marry. As the night went on, it was less of a puzzle to you, watching the way he treated her, they seemed so right together that it was just obvious. 

 

The four of you don’t have to drive far before you are pulling into what looks like a local watering hole. Nothing fancy, big wrap around bar, with booths along the walls. You guys grab a booth and settle in, Veronica and Mike on one side and you and Lance on the other. There is a simple menu at the table you look over. 

 

“Nu-uh.” Lance takes the menu out of your hand and puts in back in the little stand. “We always get the same thing, so you won’t be needing this.” 

 

“And if I don’t like it?” 

 

“Well then you’re out of the group.” Veronica answers smiling. 

 

“Or order something different and tell these two to fuck off.” Mike tells you, placing his arm around around Veronica’s shoulder. “That’s what I do.” He chuckles. 

 

Veronica sticks out her tongue at him and nudges him with a shoulder. He just leans in and kisses her. 

 

“Alright, alright, enough.” Lance throws a pretzel at the couple. “No one wants to see that shit.” 

 

“We do this all the time. You just don’t remember because you’ve usually picked up a half drunk girl at the bar, making out with her on that side of the booth. If we have to see it all the time, you can suck it up for once.” Ronnie smirked at him. “Look, that is just your type.” She points her chin at a woman sitting at the bar, in a tight dress, chewing on a straw. The only guys going up to her are more drunk then she is and gross from the way they are eyeing her. She doesn’t even give them the time of day. 

 

You’re curious what Lance will say, but you don’t get a chance to hear because at that moment the waitress comes up. She sits a basket of cheese fries down, along with drinks for the three of them. They must be in here a lot if the staff knows their order. “So hun what can I get for you?” You order your usual and Lance makes a face. 

 

“We are not all a glutton for punishment, like you with your tequila.” You tell him once the waitress is gone. 

 

“I didn’t hear you complain yesterday when you drank half my bottle.” 

 

“Yes I did! That was the first thing I said and you insisted I drink it and I was right. My hangover this morning was horrible.” 

 

“If you didn’t really want to, you wouldn’t have drank it.” He shrugged, sipping on his drink. 

 

You laughed. “Like I’m gonna turn down free booze.” 

 

The waitress comes back and set your drink in front of you. “Marie, bring tequila shots for the table.” Lance tells her, then turns to you. “Put it on my tab.” He dares you with a smirk on his lips. 

 

“Evil,” Shaking your head. “You are positively evil Lance Tucker.” 

 

Veronica and Mike watch the interaction with smiles.

 

The rest of the night goes more of the same. Shots go around the table, while Marie keeps your drink full. Other appetizers make the rounds too. Mike sips on one beer through the night and switches to a cranberry soda, which Lance makes fun of him for. It seems to be a thing for them. 

 

By the time the three of you stagger out the bar at 1am, Mike’s holding Ronnie up by the shoulders since he’s the only sober one of the group, you are just about shit faced and happy you don’t work on Saturdays. 

 

Lance doesn’t seem nearly as drunk as you and Veronica, liver of steel that one. He is however a flirty drunk. He flirts with the waitress, the bartender, Ronnie, even you. Just a few drinks in and he’s wrapping his arms around you and resting a chin on your shoulder to talk with the couple in front of you. Of course his tact is completely gone, not that he had much to begin with. 

 

He tells you how soft you are, and would be great to cuddle with, like a teddy bear. He keeps trying to lay his head in your lap, which he succeeds at in the car, which is when his drunkenness takes over. “You’ve got great tits, bet they would make excellent pillows.” He tells you looking up from your lap. “Oooh can I try them?” He licks his lips as he stares at the underside of your breast from his position. 

 

“No Lance, you can’t use my boobs as pillows.” You try to run your fingers through his hair, but they get stuck. “You have got to start using less product.” 

 

“But that’s my look. That’s how I get all the girls, abs and hair.” 

 

“I’m positive it’s your pretty face.” You tell him, looking down into his blue eyes. 

 

His white teeth flash at you. “You think I’m pretty?” He turns his head a bit to get a better look at you. 

 

“Oh hell, now you’ve done it.” You hear Veronica comment from the front passenger seat. 

 

He ignores Ronnie as he sits up, the car pulling into your driveway. “I think your pretty too.” He tells you, stunning everyone in the car. “Isn’t she pretty Ronnie? She’d be gorgeous if she just lost…” With that you were out of the car, feeling almost completely sober as you pull the house keys from your pocket. You’ve heard that line way too much for one lifetime to hear it again from him. You knew he was drunk, but if you didn’t remove yourself from that situation you would end up decking him. He had been so good all day, to just ruin it with one little sentence. 

 

Sliding the key into the lock, you can hear him calling your name from the driveway. “Wait!” He’s stumbling out of the car. “Wait, what did I do? I called you pretty, why are you mad?” 

 

You get the door open, but before you walk in you turn to where he’s standing at the edge of the porch. “That’s the problem Lance. You don’t think you did anything wrong. You can’t compliment someone conditionally. How would you like it if I did the same to you, huh? That you would be the hottest man I’d ever met, but for your personality.”

 

“You think I’m hot?” He smirked. 

 

The anger deflated out of you, and disappointment took its place. “You’re never going to get it are you Lance?” You tell him quietly, trying to hold back your tears. He sees one slip down as you go inside and close the door. 

 

Turning to see Veronica halfway out of the car watching him. “Asshole.” She shouts at him, getting back in the car and driving away. He’s left on the porch alone, genuinely confused about what just happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the rise and fall. He did so well at the beginning, too bad he's an ass.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance knows he did something bad.

The hangover you had was a monster, even worse than the day before. You were too old to drink that much without drinking a gallon of water before going to sleep. Not thinking straight, you roll out of bed and pad your way to the kitchen for water and pills. Just as you had taken them you hear a knock on your door. 

 

Opening it, you find Lance. He doesn’t look that worse for wear other than the sheepish look on his face. “I didn’t want to ring the doorbell in case you were still asleep…” He keeps talking but as the memories of last night come flooding in, it takes all you can do to keep standing. Gripping the doorway to keep upright, your vision swims as your eyes start to flood. He notices that you are staring at a spot over his shoulder instead of looking at him. “Sugar, are you ok?” 

 

“No, no Lance I’m not ok. I don’t want to see you right now. Frankly, I don’t know if I will want to again.” Your breathing come out heavier as he stands there shocked. You wonder if you are about to have a panic attack as you feel the hysteria bubble up inside you. “Please leave. I can’t have you here right now.” Not waiting on his response you close the door, sliding down and sitting with your back to it. Seconds after closing the door, you are racked with sobs. You were finally learning to trust him, and think you had someone you could call a friend. It had been less than a week, but it felt like you’d always known him. Now you don’t think you can overlook or forgive him this time.

 

Lance couldn’t remember much about last night. He had ordered shot after shot, daring you to keep up with him, and you had. He acted a good game, but he was so much worse off than you knew. When he woke up, bits a pieces were stuck in his brain. He remembered the flirting, the joking, and how handsy he became. Real smart to get drunk around a girl who was assaulted when he knew how touchy he got. 

 

The worst, that kept playing over and over in his head, was flashes of him laying in your lap wanting to touch your tits so bad, but he blanks out as he feels his arms raise. Dread pools in the pit of his stomach as he walks to your place. Hoping all he finds is a tired, hungover you, that is still happy to see him. 

 

It seems his worst fear is realized when you tell him to leave and he can hear you cry behind the door. He feels like he’s going to throw up, and not from the alcohol. Yes he’s a manwhore, he freely admits to it, and yes he pushes a little, most girls don’t want to be thought of as easy, so he nudges them along, but never has he done anything like this. He knows the two of you didn’t have sex, but even just groping could have broken your trust after what happened yesterday morning. 

 

He stood there, leaning his head up against your door, for far too long, listening to you break down. Disgusted with himself he trudged back home to take a scalding shower, and see if he can scrub it all away. 

 

You’re not sure how long you sat there crying. Between yesterday and today you felt like you had used up your allotted tears for the year. Eventually getting up and headed for a shower since you still smelled like a bar and Lance’s cologne. You spent the entire weekend on the couch binging different shows. Lance hadn’t tried to contact you again. At first you were relieved, not wanting to try and explain to him why you were so upset, why you needed time, but Sunday rolled around and nothing. It made you even angrier. Shouldn’t he try again to apologize? 

 

By Monday you had given up. If he was being so stubborn to think that what he did wasn’t really wrong, then fuck him. You’d been on your own most of your life and could do it again. Apparently you and Veronica had traded numbers at some point on Friday, and she texted you about Lance Monday evening, asking what you had said to him. You told her the truth that you wanted him to leave you alone for now and you couldn’t have him here. That turned into her calling you and the two of you speaking for over an hour about the man in question. 

 

She, of course, was concerned about how you were doing after his little outburst but had been surprised to find out he only went to see you once. She told you about his odd behavior at work that morning as well. 

 

“He looks like he hadn’t slept all weekend. He’s been working out harder, pushing himself to the limit, and he won’t eat any real food, just protein shakes. I can’t get him to talk about Friday night either. He just gets up and leaves when I start.”

 

“Well he deserves to feel at least a little bad about it. I’m not sure I can forgive him this time. He didn’t even know what he did wrong.” You tell her. 

 

“I get that. You’ve given him plenty of chances, more than most. I’m just worried, about him and you.” 

 

Hanging up not long after that, your guilty conscience was starting to creep in, but you pushed it away. You would see for yourself on Thursday how he was. That was the date for your hearing with the judge on the restraining order. He was still coming to that right? You started to panic a little thinking he wouldn’t act as witness and support you. 

 

Wednesday afternoon rolled around and you were just leaving the office. 

 

“Danielle, don’t forget I won’t be here in the morning so hold all my calls. I should be back after lunch. Remind Mr. Berns too.” You tell your new assistant. 

 

Mr. Berns had been kind enough to transfer a temp from another office to you, at least until you could go through applications. He also asked if you wanted another office, of course you would have to trade with someone that volunteered, but you had insisted it was ok, and you didn’t mind keeping it. 

 

Driving home you couldn’t help but to think about Lance. You hadn’t talked with Veronica since Monday, and you didn’t even know if he would show up Thursday morning for the hearing. Taking a detour you pull in the now familiar strip mall. 

 

“Hey Josh.” You greet him. 

 

“Hey Ms. Neighbor. Usual?” 

 

“Please and one for Lance too.” 

 

He lifted an eyebrow, but didn’t comment. 

 

Pulling into Lance’s driveway with your little bundle, you sit for a moment steeling yourself. You see a curtain shift and see him looking out for who pulled up. He ducks back in and you know you can’t wait there any longer. 

 

Knocking on the door you wait, and wait, and knock again. “Lance we need to talk. I saw you look out, open up.” You didn’t know if it was a good thing or not that he was so reluctant to see you. 

 

He opens the door and you can tell from his face how bad it is. Even before he had very little body fat, but now he looked even skinnier in the face. Cheeks gaunt and eyes sunken in, it also could be the lack of sleep Veronica had told you about. 

 

He can’t seem to meet your eyes as you step in past him. 

 

“I brought food. I know it’s not carb day, but tough. Veronica said you weren’t eating solid food so here I am, plus I wanted to talk with you about tomorrow.”

 

That caught his attention as you set the food on the counter, going through cabinets for plates. His head jerked up and he finally really looked at you. “What, did you forget? It’s the court date for the restraining order on Chad, you said you would go as a witness. The assistant DA said he was getting up money for bail but it wouldn’t be until after tomorrow.” You finish, handing him a plate with the wrap on it, and you taking yours to sit at the table. He stands there and you gesture at the chair beside you, kicking it out from the table. 

 

He sits but doesn’t eat. 

 

You’ve got a bite halfway to your mouth when he finally says something. “Why are you here?” 

 

“I told you why I’m here. Veronica said you weren’t eating and I wanted to make sure you were still coming tomorrow. I mean, what is up with you? I know I was mad about what you said, but I never would have thought you would take it this poorly. Can we just talk about it?” 

 

“Talk?” He scoffed. “Why in the hell would you want to talk to me? Much less see me after what I did? I’m no better than that fucker Chad!” He stood up and started shouting halfway through his speech. You stand with him and when you take a step towards him, he moves a step back. 

 

“What the fuck are you talking about? Yeah what you said hurt, a lot, but it was mostly that you didn’t think you did anything wrong when I got mad at you. But comparing yourself to Chad? I didn’t do that, I wouldn’t do that. He’s a fucking stalker and rapist! No one deserves that for just saying…well you know what you said.” You cross your arms and look away from him. 

 

His hands go to his hair, which you notice hadn’t been styled for the first time you’ve seen him. He tugs at the roots. “But I am, don’t you see?! There’s no difference…wait.” He stops and looks at you, desperation in his eyes. “You said ‘said’. Why did you say ‘said’ and not ‘did’?”

 

“Because that’s why I’m mad? You were about to say something awful and I got out of the car. It really pissed me off when you had no idea that what you said was wrong. Don’t you remember?” You looked at him puzzled, not understanding what’s going on. 

 

“I said something…” He paced around a little. “I never did…” He’s talking mostly to the floor before he look back at you. “But when I had my head in your lap, I didn’t...I didn’t do…” 

 

“I mean you said my ‘tits would make a great pillow’ and asked if you could try them out. Is that what has you so upset?!” You were back to being furious. He couldn’t even scold himself for the right things. 

 

A wide happy grin shows off his pearly teeth. He moves to you, looking like he was going to hug you, but stops at the last moment. He’s uncomfortably close but you’re so thrown by his 180 degree change you don’t push him away. 

 

“So your telling me that in the back of the car on Friday, I didn’t touch you?” His eyes are so hopeful but you just can’t figure it out. It hits you suddenly. His word choice, comparing himself to Chad, he thinks he touched you inappropriately while drunk. The realization that THAT’S what he’s been living with for almost a week now, makes you sit down. He squats in front of you as you look down at him, his smile wavering a bit when you don’t answer. 

 

“Oh Lance, oh god no. Why would you think that?” You reach out to stroke his hair as a tear escapes you. The relief on his face is instantaneous when you touch him. He closes his eyes and leans into you. You wrap your arms around his head, and he grabs your legs to steady himself. 

 

“I didn’t remember what happened.” His reply is muffled by his face buried in your chest, near your collar bone, as you hug him. “I know how I am. I get touchy and flirty and I just remember...wanting to. When I saw how upset you were I figured that could be the only reason.” He sighed relaxing into your hold. 

 

“Why didn’t you talk to me?” He lifts his head and gives you a look. “Ok stupid question, but what about Veronica? All the times she wanted to talk about it and you wouldn’t let her.” 

 

“I didn’t say I was a smart man.” You chuckle at him and push him back. 

 

“No, I agree with you.” The glare from him makes you laugh. “Now sit and eat.” 

 

He does so happily. After he finishes the first half in record time, he slows down with the second half of the wrap. He chews thoughtfully. “Sugar?” You make a noise in response. “If it wasn’t that, what the fuck did I say? The way you were acting, it seemed unforgivable.” 

 

You clear your throat. “It was kind of the last straw for me. Honestly I only came because I was worried about how Veronica described your behavior and was surprised I hadn’t seen you, or you didn’t try to apologize again.” He sets his food down waiting for you to continue. “You called me pretty.” 

 

“I don’t think that’s something to get mad about.” He smirked. 

 

“Oh it gets worse. You said I was pretty, but I would be gorgeous if I lost…” You didn’t want to finish that sentence, but from his reaction you knew he understood. 

 

“Fuck,” He groans. “But you said there was something after?” 

 

“Yeah, when you didn’t understand why I got mad, I tried to explain it to you. I said it would be like if I said ‘That you would be the hottest man I’d ever met, but for your personality.’ and your only response to that was, ‘you think I’m hot.”

 

“Wow, I really am an asshole. But I was drunk?” He pleads with you, giving you that charming puppy look that always disarms you. 

 

“At the time it was still fresh in my head. I had just gotten out of bed and had a massive hangover. Can you blame me for not wanting to put up with your shit right then? I was going to forgive you later if you apologize, but you never showed up.”

 

“Is it bad that I’m glad that’s what I did? I thought it was so much worse and I just couldn’t face you after that. I wanted you to come kick my ass, put me out of my misery. Figured you would add me to the list of restraining orders.” He shrugged. 

 

“What exactly did you think you did?” Your head tilts at your question. 

 

He makes a grabby motion with both hands. “You know…”

 

“Grab my tits?” You laugh. 

 

“It’s not funny. It really fucked me up thinking I did that.” Now it was his turn to get angry. 

 

“I’m sorry, you’re right, it’s not funny.” You stopped laughing and gave him a serious look. “You asked, you know. Even drunk off your ass, with that lewd mouth of yours, you still asked if you could try them out. I told you no, and you pouted but dropped it.” 

 

“I don’t pout.” He pouted, but you could see how happy he was. “So for the record, you think I’m hot?” He asked going back to his wrap. 

 

You roll your eyes at him, ignoring the question. “So you’ll come tomorrow?” 

 

“Of course, what time does it start?” 

 

“We’ll need to leave here at 8am, the hearing is at 9.” You look down and pick at your fingernails. “I’m scared Lance. He’s going to be there, I just know it.” 

 

“It’s ok, it will be the last time you’ll ever have to see him.” Lance tells you with a reassuring pat to your hand. 

 

After dinner, you stay late at his place. Watching tv, trying to fry your brain after all the heavy talk from earlier. Lance has also been oddly affectionate. You assume it’s to reassure himself that you still trust him. He starts with simple things, sitting too close, putting his arm around you and by the end of the night he’s laying with his head in your lap again as you run your hands through his, for once, product free hair. 

 

By the time you are leaving you feel more confused than ever. He was good all night. At least to you, the shit he told the characters on screen was not very nice, but damn funny. Now that his confidence was back the sex appeal just poured out of him naturally, and the asshole persona that kept you immune from it was gone. 

 

It wasn’t even the big things that got your heart racing, it was all the small things. Arm around the shoulder, cool, the fingers stroking your shoulder afterwards, butterflies in the stomach. This was not a man you could fall for, but the little crush you had at 16 kept rearing its ugly head. Honestly your emotions were a mess and you knew it was only going to get worse from here. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Lance attend the restraining order hearing.

It was quarter after 7 on Thursday and you were in front of your closet trying to decide what the best outfit would be for court when the doorbell rang. You were just in your panties and bra, so you grabbed your robe and threw it on to go answer it. 

 

“Hey sugar.” Lance greeted you from the other side. He looked much better than yesterday, it’s amazing what a good night's rest can do, and he actually has a  [ suit ](https://www.google.com/search?q=sebastian+stan+suit&rlz=1C1KMZB_enUS581US590&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiz78LMp5DeAhVp0FkKHcTMCXkQ_AUIDigB&biw=926&bih=584#imgrc=_0v-CTKJy7r5cM:) on that isn’t a tracksuit. 

 

“Hey, you’re here early.” 

 

He shrugs as he steps into the house. “Some of us like to get up early and get things done.” He smirked at you. 

 

“Yeah, yeah that’s never going to be me.” You deadpanned. “But since you are here, come help me pick out something to wear.” 

 

He makes a face. “Sugar, I don’t even do that with the girls I’m fucking. Unless it’s lingerie of course.” He wiggles his eyebrows. 

 

“Don’t be gross.” You scold. “Please?” You try to mimic his puppy dog expression, but your not sure how it comes off. It does work as he relents and follows you to the bedroom. You’ve got a pantsuit, a pencil skirt, and a flowy but formal dress laid out. “I can’t decide if I should dress like a day at the office.” Pointing to the pantsuit and pencil skirt. “Or be more feminine and less business?”

 

“I can’t make this decision without you trying them on.” You glare at him. “What? My imagination isn’t great, so I gotta see what they would look like on you. I’ve seen the pantsuit and that is immediately out.”

 

“What’s wrong with it?” You interrupt him. 

 

“It makes you look manish and the judge needs to see you as a woman that would have a stalker. Hey, don’t shoot the messenger, it’s not very flattering on you.”

 

“Fine.” You concede. Why did you think asking him for help would be a good idea?

 

“I gotta see the other two on, so strip.” He crosses his arms, waiting for you. You see the twinkle in his eyes and small tugging of the corner of his lip as he says it. 

 

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” You pick up the pencil skirt outfit to try on first. 

 

“Spoil sport.” He calls to you as you enter the bathroom. “Not bad.” He nods to you when you exit fully dressed. “Try taking off the jacket.” You do, so you only have your blouse on. “Mmmm, try on the last one. I’m not sure about that.” Picking up the other you go back to change. “Your ass looks great in that skirt though.” He calls out to you before you shut the door. 

 

“Lance, that is not at all the criteria we are going for.” But your cheeks have grown hot at the compliment. Filing that away for later. 

 

Trying on the  [ dress ](https://www.yoursclothing.co.uk/Black-Scuba-Skater-Dress-p) it looks good but still not professional enough. You step out and wait for Lance to make a comment, he’s just staring at you. Twirling around. “Well?” You ask him. 

 

He snaps out of it. “Yeah it looks good, but it looks more for a cocktail party. Go with the gray pencil skirt.” He leaves the room quickly, giving you room to change. You brush off his odd behavior and put on some hose and conservative heels, touching up your makeup and hair. 

 

“So what do you think?” You ask stepping into the living room. 

 

He stands up off the couch to take a good look at you. “Perfect.” 

 

You were half expecting a smart remark or other bogus answer, but the sincerity behind that one little word makes you tingle all over. You’ve got to pull yourself together. 

 

Both of you shift awkwardly in the middle of the floor before you look at your phone to get the time. “It’s time to go, I want to get there a bit early anyway.” 

 

He nods. “I’ll drive.” 

 

Getting to the courthouse with plenty of time to spare, you see the assistant DA that is assigned to your assault case come out of one of the rooms. She calls you over. “Here for the restraining order?” She asks and you nod. “Good. I just got out of the bail hearing and it was lower than I would have liked. It was a first offence and I think he will get the money easily. What time is your hearing?”

 

“9” Lance tells her. 

 

“You the witness?” She gives him an appraising look. “I heard he came into the police station with quite the shiner. I’m surprised he didn’t file a counter suit.” 

 

Lance shrugs. “Guess he didn’t have a witness to that. Plus if something did happen, and I’m not saying it did, I can guarantee he got what was coming to him.” Lance tells her and takes your hand in his. 

 

She squints at Lance before turning to you. “I think you’ve got yourself a keeper right there.” She smiles at you. 

 

Your eyes widen. “Oh he’s not...I mean we’re not…”

 

She frowns. “All the other statements say that your boyfriend going into the room is what interrupted him.” She looks at the two of you suspiciously. 

 

Lance wraps an arm around you. “Technically we’re hooking up. I just can’t seem to tie her down, metaphorically speaking, we’ve done lots of…” 

 

“Ok Lance, sweetie, that’s enough. The good DA doesn’t want to hear about that.” Interrupting him and digging an elbow into his side. 

 

She laughs and wishes you luck, before walking back to her office. 

 

“That really hurt!” He lets go of you once the assistant DA is gone, rubbing his side in the process. 

 

“It’s your own fault.” You hiss at him. You notice that the courtroom doors are now left open and you can see Chad sitting waiting for the next hearing. Taking Lance’s hand you squeeze it as he follows your eyeline. 

 

“Come on, they’ll be calling you soon.” He leads you to a bench in the back behind where Chad is sitting so he couldn’t see you. 

 

You didn’t have to sit there long before the bailiff was calling your name and case number. Walking up front with Lance trailing behind you, you ignore Chad’s sneers. The judge enters soon after and it begins. 

 

“Plaintiff you are here for a restraining order against...Chad Collens. Is that correct?” 

 

“Yes your honor.” 

 

“Tell me why you are wanting one.” The judge asks. 

 

“He trapped me in my office, sexually assaulted me, and acted irrational and possessive after the fact. I also found out later that he was only at the job a week before I arrived. I’m afraid he won’t stop.” It came out of you all in one breath, you were so nervous. You wished Lance could stand beside you instead of seated behind. 

 

“You have a history with the defendant too. Is that correct?” 

 

“Yes your honor. We went to the same high school, in a different state. He bullied me all four years”

 

“What do you have to say about this allegation?” The judge turned to Chad, but his lawyer spoke up. 

 

“My client contends that what happened in high school was little more than a boy pulling on a girl’s pigtails. He liked her, just didn’t know how to express it. When he got the opportunity to work at the publishing company he took it, and was equally surprised when his high school crush was his new boss. She still had a negative image of him so he asked to talk in her office about it. She went in willingly and he told her how he felt, maybe a little too enthusiastically. Now that he knows she doesn’t feel the same he wishes her all the best and has no reason to see her anymore, making the restraining order unnecessary.” 

 

The one thing you hadn’t been able to show was his intent taking the job, but it was up to the judge’s discretion, it wasn’t a criminal case. 

 

“Why do you have a lawyer with you today for a simple hearing.” The judged asked Chad directly. 

 

“I was here for another case just before this one.” He says. 

 

“The criminal case involving the same assault, is that correct?” 

 

“Yes your honor.” 

 

The judge nods and looks to you. “You have brought in a witness who saw the erratic behavior?” Lance gets up and stands beside you. “State your name for the court and what you saw.” 

 

“Lance Tucker. I came to take her out to lunch. I knew she was worried about her assistant’s behavior and wanted to see for myself. When I stepped into the office he had her pinned to the wall, I had never seen her look so scared. After she got him off of her and security was called, he freaked out. Especially after he found out we were dating. He kept saying that she was his and didn’t belong to anyone else. I honestly think he will try something again.” 

 

“I also have signed statements from coworkers confirming the story.” You add, handing the papers to the bailiff, who shows them to the judge. 

 

The judge looks over them and sighs shaking their head. “This is not a criminal case. While all this is useful for the assault charge, there isn’t enough to show he will attempt to contact you again.”

 

“But your honor…” You protest. 

 

“Don’t interrupt. Now I know some of the feelings in high school are still there but he left town after that, you didn’t. You hadn’t seen him for years. I have no evidence on his intent getting that job and doesn’t he have a current criminal record or pattern of behavior. Until there are multiple incidents showing that he won’t stop, there is nothing I can do.” To the judge’s credit they looked almost as upset giving the verdict as you were to hear it. The sound of the gavel rang through with a “case dismissed”. 

 

Lance’s arms are around you as he can tell you were about to break down. The laugh on the other side of the room makes you shiver. The evil grin on Chad’s face is haunting. His lawyer trying to get him to calm down as the officers cuff him and take him back to jail, to wait for the other trial. 

 

“Let’s go.” Lance says into your ear, forcing you to move and walk out of the courthouse. The car ride is a blur and the next thing you know, you are pulling up to Lance’s house. Both of you sitting in the car, in the garage. You sit staring out the front window. The shelf in font filled with paint cans and tools all smudge together as your eyes unfocus. 

 

“Hey.” Lance touches your arm and you jump. “Its ok, it’s just me.” He soothes down your arm as you calm down. “You’re going to stay here tonight.” He states like it’s just fact. 

 

“I’ve got to go back to work. I told Danielle I would be back after lunch.” He’s already shaking his head. 

 

“We can go pick up somethings if you want to work this afternoon, but I don’t want to leave you alone like this.” He’s quiet and you knew that your actions didn’t give him a reason to not worry. 

 

You rub your eyes with the tips of your fingers, shaking off the funk and putting on a brave face. “I’m fine Lance. The judge is probably right. I have no reason to think he will continue when he posts bail.” He gives you a hard look. “Really I’m good. I’m going to go back to the office and finish out the day. He’s still in jail so I know he can’t hurt me.” A strained smile comes on your lips. 

 

He drops eye contact with you, and looks at his lap. “I don’t like it, but I do need to be at the gym today too. Please just call me if anything happens or....just call me?” He looks at you pleading, taking one of your hands in his, thumb going over the knuckle. 

 

“I will.” You tell him, and he lifts your hand to his lips, kissing softly. The warmth spreads from your hand down to your toes. “Lance…” He releases your hand and steps out of the car, pacing along the side. He stops when he hears the slam of your door. You look over the rooftop to him. “I’ll call you when I get home ok?” He just nods and watches as you walk out the garage to your own car across the yard. He doesn’t stop watching until you’ve turned the corner down the road. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance consoles you after the verdict.

It was like he was released from a spell, as he sees you disappear down the road. Everything seems different after that little moment in the car. He sees you, all of you. Your mind, your wit, your heart, even your fluff, and he likes it. He likes how he is with you, but it scares the shit out of him. He doesn’t want to lose who he is, his lifestyle, the only thing he’s ever known, but he doesn’t want to lose you either. Maybe Ronnie will know what to do. God Ronnie, he vows not to give her hell over Mike anymore. 

 

Getting back in his car, he cranks it and drives to the gym. He wasn’t lying about needing to go in today. The beginning of the week he got nothing done, he was a complete wreck and was a shit coach. Going in he sees Veronica sitting in the office doing paperwork. He forces himself to do the rounds before talking to her. Taking his time to watch each session that is going on and critique his star students on their routines, usually ones he helped them create. 

 

He spends an hour on the floor before he makes his way to his office. Veronica has the smaller desk in the corner while his is taking up the most room, even though he doesn’t use it much and it’s mostly for show when parents come in. Maybe he should switch with her? 

 

He’s pull from his thoughts when she sees he’s back. “How did it go? Did she get the restraining order?”

 

Lance shakes his head. “No, the judge ruled that there wasn’t enough evidence he would do it again. Apparently you have to try and rape someone multiple time before they do anything about it.” He bit out angrily.  

 

“I was afraid of that.” She sighs disappointingly. 

 

“You knew it was a lost cause and didn’t say anything?” His anger transferring to her. 

 

She holds up her hands defensively. “I had a feeling it wouldn’t work but didn’t know for sure. It doesn’t hurt to try, at least now it’s on his record even with the case dismissed.” 

 

Lance feels himself deflate. “You’re right, sorry I snapped.” He sits heavily in his chair behind the desk. 

 

Her eyes widen. “I think that’s the first time you apologized for your flash temper. You must really be out of it.” 

 

He waved his hand in the air dismissing her comment. A long breath drawn out as he leans back fully. 

 

“You do look much better than yesterday.” She tells him. After you had left his place last night he called Veronica and told her what happened, not really the details, but enough to know it was a huge misunderstanding and the two of you were good again.

 

He sits up leaning his forearms on the desk, hands clasped in front of him, eyes down. “I don’t know what to do Ronnie.” He looks up into her eyes. “I get it. I totally get why you’ve been with Mike all those years.” 

 

“You’ve figured out you like her, huh?”  She smirks at him as he puts his head on the desk defeated. 

 

“Yes but what am I gonna do about it.” He groans out.

 

“You’re Lance Tucker. You’ve never had trouble getting a girl before. What makes you think this time will be different?” 

 

“It is different though.” He sits back up. “She’s different. I think…”He licks his lips, eyes darting around unsure. “...I think I want a relationship with her.” He finishes quietly like it’s scandalous. 

 

Veronica barks out a laugh. “Duh! Did you think you would just fuck randos all your life?” She looks at him, but he stays quiet. “Oh my god you did! You wanted to be the next Hugh Hefner.” She laughs at him. 

 

“Alright, go ahead and laugh it up. I asked you for help, but go ahead and ridicule me instead.” His sarcasm makes Veronica stop. 

 

“You’re right, you’re right, sorry. I just can’t believe you didn’t think you would fall in love.” 

 

Lance balked. “Now I didn’t say anything about the L word.” 

 

“Of course not.” Veronica looked smug. “What are you so worried about anyway? If she forgave you for Friday, she must like you too.” 

 

“I know she does.” A small soft smile on his lips, which quickly drops. “That’s part of it. I’ve never done this before and what if I start something and break her heart?”

 

“Love,” He narrows his eyes, but she pushes on. “Is not a guarantee. All we can do is try our best.” 

 

“What if my best isn’t good enough?” 

 

“The fact you are even asking these questions puts you light years ahead of the most stable relationship I’ve ever seen you in.” She smiles at him. 

 

He sits there thinking while she goes back to working on paperwork.  

 

“You know you look awfully smug sitting there.” He comments after a while. 

 

“Because I’ve figured you were going to end up liking her way before now. I actually made a bet with Mike after Friday that you would be dating within a week. So make sure you ask her out tonight so I win. That little misunderstanding almost cost me a lot.”  

 

“Oh yeah? How much did you bet? Isn’t it all communal money anyway?” Lance asked curiously. 

 

“I never said it was monetary.” She smirked, glint in her eye. 

 

“Oh ew, ew never mind.” Disgusted, Lance got up to check on the girls. He could hear Veronica’s cackle through the door. 

 

It had been a couple of hours since you got back, drowning yourself in work to not think about about the awful court hearing. You had told Mr. Berns about the verdict when you first came back, but he informed you he already had security updated about not letting Chad in the building. He added a note for them to keep track of if or when he stops by, since the judge was so adamant about that. You really appreciated the support and knew few bosses would be as tolerant or helpful. 

 

The fantasy adventure novel you were skimming, well reading as it was interesting, was about halfway done when your phone rang. Hesitating to answer, as it was just a number on screen, you pick it up relieved to find it was the DA’s office. 

 

“I heard about your hearing, and thought you should know he made bail. They let him out about half an hour ago.” She told you. 

 

“I appreciate the call, thank you.” For some reason you are using your professional phone voice and it sounds stiff, even to yourself. 

 

“Maybe stay with your boyfriend tonight, if you don’t feel comfortable.” She sounded concerned. 

 

“Yeah, maybe. Look, thank you for the call and heads up, but I’ve got a lot of work to make up for from this morning. Let me know if you need something else, or any further developments in the case.” She had warned you this was coming, but all you felt was numb. 

 

“You’re welcome. I’ll let you get back to it.” She said goodbye and hung up. 

 

You sat staring at the phone in your hand for who knows how long. When you look up at the time you notice that you still have an hour before the work day ends. You try to go back to the interesting novel in front of you, but you end up reading the same paragraph over and over. Closing it you decide you are worth more taking it home than sitting in the office worrying. 

 

“Danielle, I’m going to take some of these home.” Indicating the four manuscripts in your arms. “I just can’t concentrate here. Call me if anything important comes through, I’ll have my cell.” 

 

“Yes ma’am.” A sad smile on her lips. 

 

When you get home, you don’t see any activity at Lance’s place, so you just go into yours. You change into a comfortable outfit and pull a bottle of wine out of the fridge to calm your nerves. Wine glass and manuscript in hand, you get comfortable on the couch to work. 

 

You’re halfway done with your first glass of the night and deeply immersed into the story your reading, when a pounding comes from your front door. Wine splashes all over you as you drop the glass. It’s on your clothes, on the couch and even splotches on the book. Normally you would be jumping up to grab towels to clean, but you can’t move, your heart beating wildly in your chest. Eyes darting looking for your phone as the pounding gets louder. You snatch it up from the armrest and punch in 911 hovering over the the green call button. Quietly going to the door you’re about to look out the peephole when you hear Lance’s voice call your name. 

 

The adrenaline in your system made tears sting in your eyes as your heart started to calm down. You lock your phone and unlock the door opening it, he stands there taking in your wine soaked form.

 

“What the fuck happened to you? What took you so long to answer and why didn’t you call me when you got home?” His teeth clenched trying not to yell at you. 

 

“I’m sorry, I came home early because I couldn’t get any work done at the office. I knew you wouldn’t get home for a few hours so I didn’t want to worry you. I guess time got away from me.” 

 

He studies you again, hand gripping your phone, shirt a mess and see the spilt glass on the couch behind you. Closing his eyes, he lets out a breath and sags against the door frame. “Next time just call me when you say you will. I came home and saw your car in the driveway…” He stops and his voice came out softer. “I was worried.” 

 

“Sorry.” You tell him again. “I promise to call when I say I will.” He nods and you watch his adam’s apple bob as he swallows. 

 

“Think I could come in? Help you clean up this mess?” 

 

“Oh! Right! Yeah.” You step out of the way and open the door more. 

 

“Go change and maybe shower.” He waves his hand towards the bedroom. “I’ll take care of this.” He indicates the couch. “Cleaning supplies under the sink?” He starts walking that way before you can answer. 

 

“You don’t have to do that, I can take care of it after I get cleaned up.” You protest. 

 

“It’s my fault, right?” He shrugs. “I’ll clean it up.”

 

You stop arguing with him and go to the bedroom to strip. He’s right about needing a shower so you hop in letting the warm water soothe your frazzled nerves. You’re running out of comfortable clothing, making a mental note to do laundry the next day. All that you’re left with is sleep shorts, and a top that isn’t quite as baggy as you like. 

 

Walking into the living room you see Lance hunched over with a rag and spray bottle in his hand scrubbing the couch. 

 

“Lance, let me finish that up.” You reach out to take the cleaning supplies, but he walks around the couch to the kitchen, without looking at you.

 

“It’s ok, I’m done.” He puts away the materials with his back still to you. “I’m sorry I scared you.”

 

Your arms go around your middle, hugging yourself. “I shouldn’t have been so jumpy.” A couple of beats of silence goes by as you stand near the couch, and he studies the backsplash above your sink. “The assistant DA called while I was at work, he posted bail.” Your voice comes out so quiet he barely catches it.

 

He turns and takes long quick strides to get to you. His arms replacing your own as he presses you into his chest. “It’ll be fine. He may not even try anything.” He kisses the hair at the top of your head. “I can stay over here, or you can come to my place if you don’t feel comfortable being alone.” 

 

Pulling back to look up at his face, he’s completely serious. “Are you sure?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I be sure?” Puzzled at your hesitance. 

 

You step back from him, sitting on the end of the couch that isn’t damp. “Why? That’s what I want to know. Why are you doing all this? We’ve known each other, for what? Two weeks? I just can’t wrap my head around the fact that the guy I met day one and the one in front of me are the same person.”

 

He squats down in front of you, hands on your knees. “It doesn’t feel like two weeks.” He chuckles. “I’m still the same guy...I think. Just had different ideas on what I wanted. Who I wanted.” His thumbs were caressing the outside of your knees and thighs as he talked. 

 

Looking down, trying to find the lie in his steel blue gaze, you are amazed at the honesty held there. It couldn’t be real. “Are you joking? I can’t handle it right now if this is a prank.” 

 

His eyes close and when he reopens them there is a fire burning behind. “Does this seem like a joke to you?” He pushes up, a hand going to the back of your neck, angling your head how he wants, pausing briefly, his face close to yours as he looks for any sign of hesitation from you. Watching you close your eyes he pushes the last couple of inches to you, his lips searing onto yours. His tongue licking at the seam of your mouth and he deepens the kiss as you comply. He leans one hand on the back of the couch by your head, while the other moves up your neck to tangle in your hair, you moan when he gives a small tug. 

 

In all your life, you’ve never been kissed like this. The first kiss you ever had was great. You were nervous and excited, but you didn’t remember a whole lot. You remembered the feeling of your breath being stolen and your heart pounding, every one after that was just wet and awkward. Always assuming that it was the newness that gave the first kiss the spark. This blew that out of the water. He was rough but gentle, teaching you with his tongue where he wanted you to be and how to move. When his hands tangled in your hair, you needed more. Reaching up to circle your arms around his torso, pulling him down to you and arching your back, anything to get closer. 

 

He chuckled into the kiss at your enthusiasm and rolled a bit to the side so he could sit. Tugging you with him to switch positions. Throwing your leg over his lap he made a noise of discontent, so you pulled back to look down at him, thinking you might have hurt him with your weight. He hisses through his teeth. “Cold spot, cold wet spot.” Patting your hip for you to get up, giggling as you do. He scoots over to where you were, trying to pull you back in his lap. This time you do resist, staying standing at the edge of the couch.

 

“Lance, what are we doing?” 

 

“We were having a hot make out session.” He smirks, running his hands over the sides of your thighs, thumbs teasing under the edge of the leg holes in your shorts. “If I have to explain that, tonight is going to get a lot more confusing.” The cocky smile he sports is wide enough for you to see the crinkles around his eyes. 

 

“Lance…” You whine a little exasperated. Looking around for a place to sit that isn’t the wet couch. Lance sits back, clearly expecting you sit on his lap, but instead you sit on the coffee table facing him. He looks briefly disappointed before he bites his lip and his eyes smolder, making you feel warm down to your toes. Closing your eyes and swallowing down your lust so you can think clearly. 

 

“I’m not a one night stand kinda girl. I wish I was, right now especially, but I’m not.” He sits up looking to make a protest. “I know, you’ll feed me some line, that you may actually believe, but come tomorrow I won’t be able to go back as just friends and that is all you’ll want.”

 

“Bullshit.” 

 

You look up at him in shock. His lips pressed tight, arms crossed. “Excuse me?” 

 

“I said bullshit. Don’t give me that crap about ‘one night stands’ and how you know what I’m feeling. It’s complete garbage.” He sat forward, his eyes going softer as he takes your hands. “I understand you’re scared. I hadn’t been the best guy to be around, but I like you and I know you like me too. So don’t sit there and pretend I just made this up in my head. I don’t want to be friends with you, sugar. I wanna fuck you everyday, from now to the foreseeable future, or until I royally piss you off.” The cocky smirk he gives you make the corners of your lips twitch and he knew he had you. “I wanna do all the dumb couple shit with you, like sleeping in the same bed, getting up together, going to fucking organic markets or some shit.” 

 

“Maybe you should google what couples do together first.” You snark at him. 

 

“See that’s another cute activity we could do together!” He chuckled when he got you to start giggling. “Look...I just...l’ve never done a real couple thing, just dates, never intertwining lives, but I see myself with you like that. Getting out of the gym, coming over here to have a beer, watching tv. Maybe a little fucking on the couch, but real shit. Fuck! Am I even making sense here?” 

 

You’re openly smiling when he gets to the end of his rant. “Yeah, I understand. I had to translate some of the cursing to actual words, but I get it.” Your smile falls when you think about what this will actually mean. “Just promise me one thing.” He nods and you make sure he’s really looking at you and taking this seriously. “I won’t be ashamed of who I am, or what I look like. I’ve come too far for my self esteem to be torn down by anyone, including you.”

 

“Baby…” He pulls on your hands and you finally relent and move back to the couch. One knee beside each of his thighs, straddling him, but keeping most of the weight off his lap. His hands go to your hair, pushing it behind your ears. “You remember that second day, when we went to the Wrap Shack?”

 

“And I found the love of my life in a grilled chicken wrap that I still don’t know what all is in it? Yes I remember.” 

 

Lance rolls his eyes at your teasing. “What did I say right after I found out you hadn’t eaten?” 

 

“You said ‘that’s why you’re so…’ I’m assuming you would have said fat.” 

 

He pinches your side to get you back on track “After that, when you were getting down on yourself.” 

 

“Don’t put words in my mouth?” You had no idea where this line of questioning was going, you just remember him being a complete jerk that night. 

 

“After that,” He sighs and you just look at him puzzled. “I yelled at you that you weren’t ugly.” 

 

“That’s supposed to be a compliment?” You asked incredulously. 

 

“For a guy that use to think...for me back then yes, it was. Even with my already bias opinion of you, I just couldn’t keep my eyes off ya. You are so damn pretty.” He lifts his head to kiss under your jaw. 

 

“Yeah but I would be gorgeous if…” He shuts you up with another kiss to the lips. 

 

“I was drunk, and stupid. I’ve already paid for that and you forgave me.” Lance gives you a hard look to drop it. 

 

“You’re right, sorry. I do forgive you.” 

 

“Good.” His smile is bright and you can’t help but to smile with him. He rubs a hand down your side. “Come on. Go pack a bag and we’ll stay at my place tonight, you’ll worry less that way.” 

 

You stand up off his lap but hesitate to move away. “If we do this. I wanna take it slow and I need to know you’ll be ok with that.” 

 

Lance stands up too, caressing your neck as he looks down at you. “I’ve never done slow before, but there are a lot of things I want to do with you that I hadn’t done. What’s one more?” 

 

Reaching on your tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek, the sneaky bastard turn his head at the last second to capture your lips, tightening his grip on your neck. “And you know if you change your mind about this ‘slow’ thing, that’s cool too.” He smirks, pulling back and taking a step away from you. “Now hurry up. I’m gonna go ahead and head over there to see what I’ve got in the fridge for dinner. See if I have enough to cook or if we’ve got to order out. Don’t look so happy about the take out, it will be weekday approved restaurants only. You can get want you want but I still have to do tumbling examples at work.” He moves closer to you and smacks your ass before he goes to the door. “Plus I know you’ll want to see me on the mat again.” He shoots you a wink as he walks out the door, and you go into the bedroom to pack an overnight bag. 

 

Chad’s feet were starting to hurt. He had walked to your place not long after he got home. One of the first things he did was get your address and take it home with him on his first day as your assistant. He still couldn’t believe you had betrayed him like that. Yeah your ego needed reining in, and someone had to control what you stuffed in your mouth, but you’ve never been outright defiant. You were his submissive bitch and he would bring you to heel, one way or another. 

 

He could see through your windows, not much but enough to know you were still on your couch. When he first got there he hadn’t expected to see you already home, it wasn’t quittin’ time yet. He had been close to the house, wanting to see a good picture of you coming in the door, but you were already changed and getting comfortable on the couch when he looked in the windows. Not wanting to be spotted, he moved back a few yards, a tree and bush keeping him company. He barely gave your neighbor a glance when they pulled into the garage, until  _ he _ walked across the lawn. Fucking perfect hair, perfect teeth, fucking ugly ass tracksuit. Chad consoled himself that he was a few inches broader in the chest. How could this fucking happen? She was a nobody, a nothing, she should feel lucky he even glanced her way and now this guy shows up? He scoffed and spit at a ladybug crawling over a leaf. 

 

He watches as tracksuit starts jogging when he sees her car in the driveway, pounding on the door. Trouble in paradise? The fucker looks mad, which makes Chad smile a slow wide grin. On the one hand, tracksuit looks like he going to beat her, which she deserves after today, but on the other hand, he’s the only one allowed to put marks on her, she’s his! But the door opens and nothing happens. It’s awkward and he knows, there is no fucking way they are dating. He can see it in their body language. They hadn’t kissed, hadn’t fucked, nothing. His watch goes off and he looks down at the reminder he set, appointment with his lawyer in an hour. Hesitating he watches a few more minutes, until tracksuit leaves and goes back home. Chad smirks and turns walking back from where he came, it would take almost an hour to get home, but it was worth it. He can’t wait to share this bit of news, maybe it would be useful. He laughs as he goes. 


	10. Chapter 10

Looking at the empty bag on your bed, you wonder what you should even take. Some sexy sleepwear? No, you wanted to take it slow and that would be unfair, plus you didn’t really have anything that qualified as being sexy. In the morning you could just run back over to change into work clothes so you didn’t need those. The outfit you were wearing would be fine to sleep in. You sigh and give up on the bag, instead going into the bathroom getting your toiletries together. It’s not like you are far away from home. With the small toiletries bag under one arm and a pillow under the other, you grab your keys to lock up, walking next door. 

 

Taking a page out of Lance’s book, you just walk in. You can hear chopping in the kitchen and go in to see Lance with his back to you cutting up veggies. He turns when he hears you come in. His eyebrow raises when he sees you with a pillow under your arm. “You know I have spare ones. I’m not that much of a dick that I have one pillow in the whole house.” 

 

“Yes but this is mine. I sleep better with it. The stuffing is just how I like it.” You cuddle it up to you and squeeze. 

 

He chuckles. “Whatever floats your boat, sugar. Chicken and veggie stir fry ok with you?” 

 

“That’s fine. If you tell me where to set these I’ll give you a hand.” 

 

He sets down his knife and leads you to the master bedroom. Taking the pillow from you he sits it beside his. “Bathroom is that door.” You hesitate for a moment. This didn’t seem ‘slow’ to you. He looks up at you still standing there and back to the bed where your eyes are at. “We’re adults. I can sleep in a bed with a women and keep my hands to myself, thank you.” 

 

“You sure?” You smirk, trying to lighten the mood. 

 

“It might be tough but I can handle it.” He grabs your chin and gives a chaste kiss to your lips. “Now put that down and come help me. Gotta earn your dinner.” He walks back out to the kitchen. As you put your bag in the insanely beautiful bathroom, you hear his knife on the cutting board again. 

 

“So what can I help with?” You ask as you walk back into the kitchen. 

 

“Take this over. Still need the carrots cut up and the chicken. I’ll get the pan out and start heating that up.” 

 

The two of you work well together and it doesn’t take long before a nice aroma fills the house and makes your stomach growl. You take your bowel of brown rice and add the stirfry on top, following Lance into the living room to sit on the couch. It’s excellent. Not too oily or salty like what you’ve had at restaurants. The vegetables are still a little crunchy but the chicken is tender. 

 

“Wow Lance, who knew you could cook like this?” 

 

“Had to learn to. Where I grew up, not a whole lot of options that weren’t fried or covered in sugar. Been cooking for myself a long time.” He answered, getting the tv remote. 

 

“Same where I grew up.” You told him chewing thoughtfully. 

 

The two of you spent the rest of the night cuddling on the couch, getting up just to do dishes. When 9pm rolled around, Lance reached for the remote and turns off the tv. You look at him puzzled while he stands and stretches. “Bedtime sugar.” He holds a hand down to you on the couch to help you stand. 

 

“You go to bed this early?” You get up and follow him down the hall to the bedroom. 

 

“Gotta get up early on workdays. You knew I was morning person.” 

 

You did, just not this much of a morning person, you weren’t even tired, but didn’t want to argue. You were the one invading his space, not the other way around. 

 

He pulls down the covers on the bed. “You just wearing that to bed?” 

 

“Uh...yeah. I normally wear something like this at home.” Getting in on your side where he put the pillow. 

 

He reaches behind him and pulls the shirt over his head by the back of the neck. “Normally I sleep naked, but I guess that’s too soon, huh?” 

 

You are currently staring at his naked torso, not able to understand what he just asked to you. There was just the top hint of what looked like a tattoo at the very edge of his pants.  “I’m sorry, what?” It takes a great monumental effort to lift your eyes from his chiseled chest to his face. 

 

“Sugar, if you keep that up I might have to renege on my promise of taking it slow.” His hands on his waist, standing at the edge of the bed. 

 

“Maybe I should just sleep on the couch.” You say slowly. Grabbing your pillow and dragging it out of bed. You go to stand up but Lance is now standing in front of you, blocking you. 

 

“Nonsense. It’s a damn king size bed. We can put pillows in the middle if you are worried. I want you getting a good night's sleep, so I can get some sleep. Just...stay there.” True to his word, he goes over to a little linen closet and pulls a couple of pillows down, placing them between your spots. 

 

“Now that’s just silly.” You tell him, getting back in bed. 

 

“I think so too. I was hoping to make it more PG13 if I couldn’t get the X rating, tonight.” He winks at you, but then grows serious and sighs. “Truthfully, I want you to be comfortable. This,” He indicated the bed. “Was more for me. I wanted to make sure you were ok, close enough to see you, but if you really want to stay on the couch or go back to your place I understand.” 

 

You look at him standing there, patiently waiting, half naked, for you to make a decision. You really don’t want to be alone tonight so you start pulling the pillows out that made the makeshift barrier, and pulled the covers down on his side more, patting the space. 

 

He’s wearing a cocky smirk and hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his pants, quirking an eyebrow to you in question. “Fine, you can take off the pants, but leave the underwear on. I don’t need to see a fully naked Lance tonight.”

 

“So you were listening. Thought you were too distracted.” He pulls off his pants quickly and climbs into bed, pulling the covers up. 

 

“It caught up with me after I said ‘what’. You just made my brain move slower.” Grumbling as you snuggle down. 

 

He slides his arms under you and pulls you closer. You let out a bit of a squeak not realizing he could do that. You’re pressed up to him. All hard muscle and lean frame. His hot skin feeling like fire to your own. He nuzzles his nose to your cheek. “Hmmm, I think I like knowing how much I effect you.” His deep voice like honey in your ear. Warm breath on your neck.

 

You can feel your face heat up. Too close, too much, but not quite enough. “Just figuring that out?” You ask him, trying to match the playful, sexy, inflection of his voice. You missing the mark by a bit as your voice cracks at the end. 

 

“No, I knew, but you were so strong willed. My puzzle, that seemed to hate me and lust after me all at once. I never could tell what side I was seeing. Usually a crook of my finger was all it would take to get girls in my bed, but you were stubborn. Determined that I had to be a good person, not just a hot body.” He chuckled, rich and deep. You could feel the vibration from his chest. 

 

You bury your face in his chest so he can’t see how much he has affected you. “Yeah well jury is still out on the good person bit.” You mumble into his collar bone. Another rumbling laugh shakes you. 

 

“Come on sugar, I am trying.” He runs his hands up and down your back. “Sugar?” 

 

“Hmm?” You hum, already starting to fall asleep from his warmth and gentle hands. 

 

He sighs and kisses your head. “Nevermind, it can wait until morning.” Another soft noise is pulled from you before sleep carries you away. Lance following along soon after. 

 

The next morning you wake up in bed alone. You panic a bit until you hear the water from the shower running. Stretching out like a starfish, you let yourself be content for a few moments before the worries start up. 

 

Lance comes in with a towel around his waist and sees you splayed out, eyes closed and a small smile on your lips, a smile tugging at his own involuntarily. He walks to his closet, pulling a workout suit on. “Mornin’ babe.” He calls to you. Only a grunt in response. He comes out dressed and sits on the bed. “Ya gotta get up.” He pats you on the hip. “I have to go to work. You already made me late.” That got you to crack an eyelid open. 

 

“Late, what do you mean late?” Your voice hoarse with sleep. 

 

“It’s 7am, that’s when I usually get there, but you kept snuggling up on me and I couldn’t leave the bed.” You can hear the teasing tone in his voice and he doesn’t seem like he is really rushing. 

 

You roll over and wrap your arms around his middle, face pressed into his thigh. “I still have 30 minutes left to sleep.” 

 

“Is this how you want to play it?” You peak an eye up at him, his mouth twisting into a wicked smirk. 

 

“Maybe?” You say cautiously. 

 

In a second he had pulled away from your grip, rolled you onto your back and climbed in bed, sitting on your thighs as he leaned over you. “You sure about that sugar? You already fell asleep on me last night and then tempt me back to bed this morning. Thought you wanted to take it slow?” He leaned down further, placing one hand on the mattress and the other caressing your cheek, grabbing a bit more firmly to pull your head up to meet him. The kiss was demanding, but he didn’t move to take it further than that. He pulls back just enough that you couldn’t feel his lips move on yours but you can feel his breath. “Now sugar get up or I’m going to take you still laying in bed as consent and make me and you,  _ really _ late for work.” He gives you a cocky smile as he climbs off the bed and stands at the edge. 

 

You take a few seconds to gather your wits, trying to decide if hot long morning sex would be worth the not going slow part. Eventually you sit up, when you see his smile grow and you don’t want to disappoint him too bad. Throwing off the covers, you get up and kiss him on the cheek. “Slow, still going with slow, and cold showers.” You say over your shoulder as you walk to the living room. You can hear him laugh as he follows behind you. Slipping on your shoes and grabbing your keys, you walk out with him. Telling him you’ll see him tonight when you get off work. You watch as he drives away before heading into the house to get ready for work yourself. 

 

Lance is in an extremely good mood when he arrives 30 minutes later than usual. He’s usually the first one there and last one out, so when Veronica arrived and saw she had to unlock and get the equipment ready, she was ready to tease him about it all day. Unfortunately for her, he looked to be in too good of a mood and she was too good of a person to try and bring him down. Ok, maybe just an alright person, because she had to tease him a little. 

 

“Ronnie! Thanks for getting everything ready. Sorry just couldn’t pull myself out of bed this morning.” He winked at her and sat at his desk, going over his schedule for today. 

 

“You couldn’t get up or someone kept pulling you back in?” She smirked at him. 

 

“I can tell you one thing. You won the bet.” He smugly told her. 

 

“Really? Congradufuckinglations! I can’t wait to tell Mike tonight.”

 

“Hey, hey calm down and no details. I don’t want to picture...that.” He mocks an exaggerated shutter. A pen hurls past his head and he stands up. “When did you get to be so hostile?” He shakes his head and goes out to meet the kids as they come in. Veronica just smiles and goes back to her paperwork. 

 

Walking into the house to get ready for the day, you realize that you had forgotten your toiletries bag back at Lance’s. You had already seen him drive off so you knew that wasn’t an option, but you had showered the night before, so you could skip that. Maybe they wouldn’t notice anything off with your normal morning routine. 

 

You had started getting dressed and ready for work, unbeknownst to you another set of eyes watched your shadow from the window. Chad had parked a few blocks away this time, instead of just walking, taking up his spot by the tree and bush again after confirming you were in the house. You were looking flustered, pacing around the bedroom. There was a bit of a crack in your curtains and he was tempted to just sit right there while you changed, but knew it was too risky. Especially with your fake boyfriend as a neighbor, even if he didn’t seem like he was home. 

 

Doesn’t matter. Soon you’ll understand all he’s done for you and you’ll be so grateful that you’ll be begging him to take you back. That victory will be all the sweeter. His lawyer was skeptical of the information Chad had provided him, especially since he was late to yesterday’s meeting. Chad had to say he overheard you talking in the court lobby before the hearing, which also implied that his lawyer was def not to hear it, but whatever. His lawyer was hoping it was true. If he can prove you lied, then your whole ‘he said, she said’ garbage would go up in flames, he just had to stoke the fires. 

 

He watched as you got in your car and backed out of the driveway, knowing it would probably be a few days before he could come back. Too many lawyer visits and parole officer visits. Apparently his luck had run out and the officer that was assigned to him had a sister that had been stalked, so he was on a short leash, but just wait. When he’s done, that leash will transfer to you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Lance go on a date and you find out he hasn't forgotten you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long ass chapter.

The office chatter when you walked in, was bright and happy to you. A wide grin on your face, steps as light as air, and a kind nod or ‘hello’ to each cubical you passed. Chad had been pushed to the far recesses of your mind as you thought about this morning and Lance in general. You wish you could go back in time and fangirl with your younger self over the news. 

 

“You’re in a good mood this morning.” Danelle greeted you. 

 

“I am. For the first time in a long while I think everything is going to be ok.” You took the manuscript you were reading last night and handed it to her, wine stains and all. “I’ve only gotten about halfway through but go ahead and give this to Mr. Berns. I think it looks good enough we accept him as a client and get started on the editing and rewrites.” 

 

“Yes Ma’am.” 

 

The rest of the day went by like clockwork. Chad had barely invaded your mind and you were able to get a lot of work done before it was time to leave. You told goodnight to Danelle and stopped by Mr. Berns office on the way out. 

 

Knocking on the doorframe he looks up from his desk. “You don’t look like you are getting out of here anytime soon, sir.” 

 

He chuckles. “No, I think you are right. It feels like I’ve done nothing all day.” He sighs tiredly. “I did want to talk about that fantasy novel you picked out. It looks good, although that genre doesn’t sell that well except for established stories.” 

 

“There is only one way to get established.” You shrug. “Who knows, could be a big hit? It kept me interested even after yesterday’s hearing.” You step in closer to his desk. “The reason I stopped by was, Danelle. Do you think there would be anyway I could keep her? We seem to work well together.” 

 

“I think that could be done, I just have to make a few calls.” He leans back in his chair and nods. 

 

“Also if you need any...ya know…” Your hand waves over the clutter of his desk. 

 

“Trying to take over my job?” Taking off his reading glasses and tapping the earpiece on his chin as he looks at you. 

 

You bark out a laugh. “Wouldn’t dream of it. Thanks boss!” You smile and quickly exit his office and the building. Chad finally worms his way into the forefront of your mind on the drive home without the distraction of work or Lance. You try to shake off the feeling of impending doom as you rationalize the fact you hadn’t seen him and he’s been out for more than 24 hours now. He’s never been a very patient man so you are sure if he was going to do something, it would have happened by now. 

 

Pulling into your driveway you see Lance is already home. You expected him back later since he got a late start this morning. Barely out of your car you see the door to Lance’s house open and him stepping out, still in his work clothes. 

 

“Hey babe!” He squeezes you around the middle, lifting you a bit on your toes and kissing your cheek. 

 

“Stop that Lance!” You slap his hands away, getting him to set you down. “You’ll hurt your back and then were will you be?” 

 

He rolls his eyes. “I’m sure I bench press more than you every morning, relax.” He sets his arms around your waist just resting them. “I had an idea.” 

 

This time it was your turn to roll your eyes. “I don’t think I like the sound of that.” You tell him as you move out of his grip and go to unlock the door. He follows you in the house and to the back bedroom. 

 

“You’ll like this one, trust me.” He watches you take of your shoes as you sit on the bed. 

 

“Fine, what’s your idea.” 

 

“A date! Dinner, movie maybe? The whole nine. It’s Friday so I can eat what I want and you don’t have work tomorrow.” 

 

“That makes it sound like you do have to work tomorrow. Besides I thought you wanted to not do the normal date thing.” 

 

He shrugs. “No, I just don’t want to do  _ only _ the date thing, and yeah, I’ve got a couple of private lessons tomorrow. Should only take up half a day or so.” 

 

His smile is infectious and you can’t hide yours any longer. “Ok, but where are we going? I don’t think I have anything too fancy.” 

 

He turns and walks to your closet, pulling out the dress you tried on for him yesterday for the court hearing. “Wear this.” When you had tried it on for him yesterday morning, he was flat out stunned at how nice you looked in it. All curves and soft edges, feminine but not girly, he really wanted to take you out in that. 

 

You lifted an eyebrow as the dress was shoved into your hands. “You want to pick out my shoes too?” You asked him sarcastically, which somehow he took as serious and went back to your closet to raid your shoe rack. He pulled out a pair of strappy black heels you were surprised would match really well. 

 

“Well ok then. Looks like my outfit is picked out. What about you? You can’t be wearing that to dinner.” 

 

“I still need to shower and change. Maybe an hour? Will that be enough time to get all glammed up for me?” He walks over to where you are still sitting on the edge of the bed and puts his arms around your shoulders, you reciprocate with yours around his hips, your chin pressed into his stomach as you look up at him. 

 

“How glammed are we talking here? 1-10, where 1 is night in and 10 is red carpet.” 

 

“Oh, I think at least a 7 or 8.” He smirks at you. 

 

“You said dinner and movie, not theater show or oprah.” You giggle at him. 

 

He shrugs. “I want you to dress up for me like we’re in a club and you’re wanting to catch my eye.” His voice turning husky. 

 

You snort at him. “That would not have happened.” Openly laughing at him now. 

 

“Still, ya got nice cans.” He smirked down at you as you slap him in the abs. He leans down and gives you a dizzying kiss, then completely removes himself. “I’ll be back in a bit to pick you up sugar.” And he turns and leave. You can hear the front door close and you lean back onto the bed. What did you get yourself into? 

 

About 45 minutes later you are just putting the finishing touches on your makeup when you hear the doorbell ring. You’re heart starts to pound with anxiety. Who in the world could it be? You weren’t expecting anyone unless… You peak out the little hole in the door and see Lance standing on the other side. 

 

“I wasn’t expecting you to ring the door, you just about gave me a heart attack. Didn’t know who was here.” You tell him when opening the door. 

 

“Sorry babe. I told you I wanted to do the whole nine.” He leans down to place a quick kiss on your neck so he doesn’t smudge your makeup and you can see his car sitting in your driveway. 

 

“You drove here?” You giggled. “You know I could have walked across the lawn.” 

 

“Not in those heels and as I said, I want this to be an actual date.” 

 

He looked really good as he held a hand out to you.

 

Walking you to the passenger side of the door, he opened it and helped you in. When he got in the driver side you were still in shock at his gallant behavior. 

 

“Ok who are you and what have you done with Lance?” You playfully accused him. 

 

“Sugar, you are in my territory now. While I just put in minimum effort anymore getting laid, I do know how to pull out all the stops when necessary.” He winks at you, and pulls his sunglasses on. 

 

“Whatever you say there Mr. Douchenozzel.” You reply smiling and taking his hand as he roars in laughter. He’s still amazed at how well you can keep up with him. 

 

You pull up a little while later to a fancy looking restaurant. Lance gets out and throws the keys to the valet, helping you out of the car. 

 

“Mr. Tucker! Good to see you again. I’ve got your table right this way.” The hostess told him. He looked down at you with a smirk and you just shook your head. The hostess lead you to a table that was more in the center of the room, not exactly intimate but with Lance’s showy personality it seemed like a table he would love. 

 

You both got seated and opened the menus. Glancing up when you just couldn’t hold it in anymore. “Mr. Tucker huh? Bring all your lady friends here?” You ask him playfully. 

 

The smug smile he’s been sporting since he picked you up, faltered a bit. “It’s the best restaurant in town.”

 

“Hmm we’ll have to see about that.” You wink at him and he seems to relax back. 

 

The two of you talk about the menu. Him telling you what he’s had and liked, what to stay away from and just banter in general. You were picking on him about his wine selection when you see a woman approaching behind Lance, seemingly making a beeline for your table. She’s thin, leggy and blond, wearing a short tight dress and 4 inch heels. Her stride indicates she’s a woman on a mission and by her malicious looking smirk it seems her mission may include you. 

 

Lance notices you start to sink down into your chair a bit, your eyes glance back over his shoulder frequently and he turns his head behind him. Fuck, Jessica! That was the last thing he needed. She was always the one he called when he was hard up and didn’t want to put in any effort to get something warm on his dick. He had met her in a bar, a little one night stand that after she became obsessed with him and he didn’t mind taking full advantage of it. 

 

“Lance baby, it’s been a long time.” She greets. 

 

Lance stands up, trying to block her from the table, but she leans in for a hug and a kiss. He’s able to dodge the kiss to a cheek but not the hug. “Two weeks isn’t that long, and I would really like you to go. I’m a bit busy here.” 

 

“Nonsense!” She waves a hand at him. “You should introduce me.” Stepping around him to see you still sitting at the table. You’re back straight and stiff, hands clenched at your side. “I’m Jessica, the closest thing Lance has to a girlfriend.” She giggles obnoxiously. “You must be part of his family.” 

 

You just ignore her and stare at the man behind, one of his veins on the side of his neck pulses, he’s clenching his jaw so hard. He opens his mouth to say something, but you decide you need to take care of this yourself. “No Jessica I’m not family. This is a date and you are interrupting. As far as the reason he hasn’t called you in two weeks is that was about the time he met me, who is now his actual girlfriend. It was nice to meet you but please go back to your table and finish your meal.” 

 

He couldn’t believe how calm you were. There was a firmness to your words but no malice or raising of your voice. He was so distracted by you, he didn’t notice Jessica’s shift in demeanor. 

 

The high pitched laugh rang through the restaurant. Jessica’s face scrunched up, words pouring vitriol. “Girlfriend? You? Are you stupid? He wouldn’t date some lazy, fat tub of lard like you! If that’s what he told you, he just wants an easy ride. He’ll fuck you and dump you just like all the others and then come calling me to make it all better.” 

 

“Jessica that’s enough.” He steps around her, going to your side, placing a hand at the back of your neck. “The only one here I used was you, so fuck off. This _ is _ my girlfriend, and you never fucking were. Don’t call me, don’t show up at my house, don’t come to the gym. I don’t want to see you again. I have no need for a skank booty call anymore.” He shrugged. “You mean nothing to me.” 

 

You watched as she ran out of the restaurant, tears pouring out. Lance just sat down across from you and picked up his menu. “Lance don’t you think that was a little harsh?” You ask quietly. The words she said hurt, but you knew it came from a place of jealousy and you couldn’t help feeling sorry for her. 

 

“Everything I said was true. Besides she deserved it after what she said to you.” He still wouldn’t look at you, hiding behind the menu that you were boring holes into with your gaze. “I’m not going to apologize.” 

 

“Fine.” You tell him in a decidedly not ‘fine’ voice. Picking up your menu and snapping it open. 

 

Lance sighs. “Can we please just get back to having a nice time, like it was before she showed up?” 

 

A few beats pass in silence. “Is that what’s going to happen to me?” You ask quietly. 

 

“What?” He sets his menu down finally and really looks at you. 

 

“Once you’ve decided you’ve had enough, or find someone better, are you just going to throw me away without a thought, like that poor girl?”

 

He closes his eyes and you watch as his hands clench and unclench a few times before finally coming up to rest on his face, elbows on the table. Suddenly his posture changed. It was a lot like when you had first met him, stiff, restrained, determined. His gaze hard towards yours, holding your eyes. His arm raises and after a few snaps of his fingers the waiter arrives. 

 

“We’ll be leaving, bring me the check for that bottle of wine. I’m assuming it hasn’t been uncorked yet?” He’s eyes leave yours for a second as they slide to the waiter, who nods. “Then bring that back too with the check.” 

 

Neither of you speak while waiting and you can’t say it’s not unnerving. This version of Lance starts to worry you a bit. Paying the check and taking the bottle of wine, he grabs your hand and practically drags you from the restaurant, not trying to match your short strides at all. The car is already waiting when you get outside, him silently helping you in the car before moving to the driver’s side. 

 

You’re not sure where you’re going until you pull up to the Wrap Shack. Lance tells you to wait in the car when you shift to get out. He’s back a few minutes later with a bag of food that he sets in the back, and you’re on the road again. 

 

He finally stops in the parking lot of a park. Reaching over to the glove box to grab a small object, then gathering up the wine and food. He leads you to a small bench where he sets everything and you see the object is a travel sized corkscrew. Handing you the wrap he bought and taking the wine for himself, tipping up the end and drinking straight from the bottle, he starts to look a bit more relaxed. Handing it over to you so you can do the same.

 

As you bring it away from your lips he starts to speak. “You’re nothing like Jessica.” He lets you mull that over for a little while before he continues. “She really is nothing to me. I called her when I was horny and didn’t want to work for it. I knew she was getting attached but didn’t do anything to dissuade her. It may have seemed harsh to you, but if I hadn’t she wouldn’t have stopped.” He took another swig of wine. “So to answer you, no, that’s not how it will go down with us.” 

 

You take a long pull from the wine bottle, letting the lack of oxygen make you a bit heady. Pulling off and panting, you wipe your mouth with the back of a hand. You see him smirk out the corner of your eye, when you turn to look at him it drops off his face quickly. “You said you didn’t dissuade her, but did you ever encourage it?” He stays quiet and looks away. “I see.” Disappointment clouds your voice.  “I can’t say I’m surprised. You are who you are and that’s not going to change.” 

 

“Not going to change? Are you kidding me? How can you even say that? Do you know what...I mean...what? That’s just crap. Yeah asshole right here.” His arms indicating himself and he stands up pacing. “I know that, you know, everyone knows that, but I hadn’t changed? That’s bullshit.” He stops in front of you, grabbing the bottle and taking another drink. “You know why I didn’t give a shit about hurting Jessica? Do you?” He stares at you waiting on a response. You shake your head. “Because I don’t give a shit about her. It’s the truth. I only care about myself, my friends and my students. Everyone else I couldn’t care less, until you fucking came along.” He sits heavily on the bench. “So yes, when I saw you move in I immediately dismissed you because of how you look, but you fucking proved me wrong. You have that same fire and determination that I have, I see that now. That’s why I got interested in the first place. I mean hell if I was wrong with my assumption about you, I could be wrong other places.” He runs his hand through his hair. “Now don’t get me wrong, my bubble for caring is still fucking small, but can’t you see it now includes you too?”

 

His eyes were pleading with you to be believe him. You sigh. “I know you care now, but what about later? When the novelty wears off and someone else catches your eye. Can you promise that won’t happen?” 

 

“No, no I can’t promise that, but can anyone really? I mean I could do even dumber shit and you could leave me. That’s just as fucking likely. There are no guarantees in life. I just know what I feel now.” He takes your hands. “Listen to me baby, when I see something I want, I’ll do whatever it takes to get it. I want you. You just have to decide if that is enough of a guarantee.” 

 

He slips his hands from yours, offering you the bottle of wine before he takes a sip himself. You watch him unwrap his food and you do the same. Both sitting quietly thinking and eating. 

 

“There is still something that doesn’t make sense to me.” You tell him. “Actually two things.” 

 

“Ok...what’s the first.” 

 

“You went from being pissed with me all the time to heartfelt confession in what seemed like the drop of a hat. When I asked yesterday, you didn’t really give me a good reason for that.” 

 

Lance shrugged. “Once I figured out I liked you and wanted to try a relationship, there was no point beating around the bush. I told you, I go after what I want.” He sees you nod thoughtfully. “What’s the second thing?” 

 

“What the fuck is wrong with my wrap? It tastes different.” 

 

He laughs out with a mouth full of food and some comes flying out, before he quickly swallows. “Dammit woman don’t say shit like that when my mouth is full!” He continues to laugh and the heavy tension dissipates. “I told Josh something different. You can’t eat the same thing every time or you’ll burn out.” 

 

“Got me all excited for my wrap and then change it on me.” You mumble dejectedly as Lance rolls his eyes at you. 

 

“Fine, I’ll get you the same thing every damn time until you’re fucking sick of it. That sound good?” 

 

“Yes thank you, it’s all I ask.” You sit smugly on the bench, looking over at him as he meets your eyes. 

 

“God, I love you.” He tells you fondly. You stiffen and he realized what he just said and slaps a hand over his mouth. “This wine must be really getting to me.” He chuckles awkwardly. 

 

You lean over and kiss him. “That’s way too fucking soon, so we’ll blame the wine tonight.” You softly reassure him, giggling at the look of relief on his face. 

 

The two of you finish your dinner and the bottle of expensive wine, while watching the colors of the sunset. Soon it was fully dark and you were starting to get cold. Lance offered you his jacket, but you didn’t want it to not fit and embarrass yourself. You asked if you needed to get a cab, but Lance said he felt ok to drive, so you went home. “Are you staying your place or mine?” Lance asked about halfway to the house. 

 

“Yours if that’s ok? I left my toiletries bag and pillow there anyway. I do need to get changed first though. While these shoes look great, my feet are killing me.” 

 

“You don’t have to work tomorrow, right?” 

 

“Yeah…?”

 

“How about you pack an overnight bag and stay the weekend at my place?” He took one of your hands and intertwined your fingers, bringing it to his lips. “I have to go to the gym in the morning but I’ll be home a little after lunch? What do you say?” You weren’t 100% convinced until he said. “Also I have a jet tub. I'll draw you a bath for your feet when we get home tonight.”

 

“Deal!” 

 

He snorts at your enthusiasm. “Is that really all it takes?” 

 

You shrug. “What can I say? I enjoy the simple things in life.” You side eyed him. “Maybe that’s why I like you so much?” 

 

“Oh that’s mean, cold and mean.” He admonished jokingly. 

 

He pulled into your driveway and got out to help you pack or rather watch you pack. 

 

“Fuck!” 

 

“What? What’s wrong?” Lance came running to the bedroom looking worried. 

 

“I forgot to do laundry!” You groan. 

 

“Don’t do that! I thought there was an actual problem.” 

 

“This is a problem! I don’t have anything to sleep in tonight that’s clean.” 

 

“That doesn’t sound like an issue to me.” Lance wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“Down boy!” You scold playfully. 

 

“I just mean pack dirty clothes and we can do them at my place. No big deal. You’re always so dramatic.” He winks at you. 

 

“Uh, pot meet kettle.” 

 

“I’m not dramatic!” 

 

“You literally had someone change the song ‘We are the Champions’ to ‘I am the Champion’, so you could play it when you won gold.” 

 

“I did, didn’t I?” He stated proudly, as you rolled your eyes. 

 

Grabbing some clothes from the hamper you stuff them in a bag and change out your heels for some flip flops. He follows you out of the house and you walk over while he drives the car into his garage. Getting a load of clothes in the washer, you are still walking around the house in a dress and makeup. Not able to do anything about the dress until later, you go into the bathroom to scrub your face.

 

Standing in front of the bathroom sink going through your bag for your makeup remover, you see Lance come up behind you wrapping his arms around your middle. His head is on your shoulder and he looks at you through the mirror. 

 

“Did I tell you, you look smoking hot tonight?” 

 

Your eyebrow lifts. “No can’t say that came up. Considering how long it took me, I think I would have remembered.” 

 

“Well you do, and I definitely would have picked you from the crowd.” 

 

“See you would be in the club, and I’d be home reading.” You tell him as you slap cotton rounds on your eyes that are soaked with remover. Pulling them off the first time, you can see you’ve got the racoon black eyes from your eyeliner and mascara. “What about now? You like?” 

 

He chuckles and kisses your neck, letting go of your waist. “Yep.” He pats you on the hip. “Just don’t get into the trash and I might keep ya.” He tells you as he walks out of the bathroom. 

 

You’re almost finished getting the last smudges off your face when he comes back in holding a robe. “Thought you might like to get out of that dress.” You eye it skeptically as it hangs. “What? I’m not going to peek, unless you know...you want me to.” He smirks.

 

“It’s not that.” You press your lips tightly together. 

 

“Sugar, you gotta speak up. Not a mind reader ya know.” 

 

“I don’t think it will fit.” 

 

You watch his face in the mirror carefully. Surprise, a frown, eyes flitting back and forth between you and the robe, until finally his arm drops. “Sorry, guess I didn’t think about that. Usually it’s not a problem. I’ve never had a girl...I mean…”

 

“Wait.” You interrupt him. “Is this your communal one night stand robe that you give girls?” He does have the decency to look guilty at your glare. But you can’t keep it up and bark out a laugh. “What else do you have?” 

 

“Uhh…” He steps back retreating just a bit. 

 

“Awe come on, I won’t be mad. I just want to go down the Lance Tucker rabbit hole, see how far it goes.” You grin. 

 

He points under the sink, so you open the cabinet. Normal bathroom cleaning things, some first aid stuff, and a whole smorgasbord of feminine hygiene products. Tampons, pads, different sizes and brands, even disposable douches, the actual product, not the man. “It’s a fucking pharmacy down here.” You say amazed. You hear him step to the side and open a drawer. Closing the cabinets you stand up to look in it. There is a least a half dozen cheap toothbrushes in there, and small sample bottles of hair products. You start giggling like a mad woman. “You’re the boy scout of fuck bois, always prepared.” You tell him, making you laugh harder. 

 

Lance doesn’t understand your reaction. The few girls that tried to get him to date them would be livid when they found out. He had one ruin his plumbing by trying to flush a lot of it down the toilet. That was a costly break up. 

 

“Loosen up Lance, I’m not mad. It’s actually very considerate.” You walk up to him and put your arms around his neck, his hands tentatively hold your hips. 

 

“I’m sorry, I think I just heard you say you thought it was considerate?” He cocks his head to the side. 

 

“There’s nothing wrong with a one night stand per se, as long as both parties agree there’s nothing more.” 

 

“This coming from the woman that was arguing with me about it just yesterday.” 

 

“I only said it wasn’t for me, other people are different.” You tell him. “You can be for something but not be for it for yourself. Get it?” 

 

“Say ‘for’ one more time and I might.” 

 

“Ugg.” You shove him away. “Didn’t you say something about a bath?” 

 

“I did, which was why I was trying to be nice and bring you a robe to wear, while your clothes were still in the washer.” 

 

“Dirty, too small communal robe, that everyone you’ve slept with wore.” You grumble. 

 

“It’s clean, I just washed it. And not everyone. Veronica wore it and I hadn’t slept with her!” He pointed out, excited by his accomplishment. 

 

“Did she know what it was?” Your eyebrow lifted to him. 

 

“She never asked. Besides she was a little drunk at the time, I doubt she would care.” 

 

You walk out of the bathroom to the bedroom to get your phone. “Maybe I should text her and let her know.” 

 

“No, nope, not gonna happen.” He snatched the phone from your hands. “She will literally kill me.” 

 

“So?” You tease. 

 

“So you’ll miss me.” He smirks and moves back into your space, leaning down to plant a solid kiss on you. It draws out longer than either of you expected, growing more heated as the seconds pass. You finally pull back. He leans his forehead down on yours. “Are you sure I can’t convince you to a two person bath in the tub?”

 

“Lance…” You whine exasperatedly. 

 

“Ok, ok, I know. No pressure.” He pulls back some. “But just think about this. Are you wanting to wait because it’s how you truly feel or because you think it would ‘look’ bad and I won’t want you anymore?” He kisses your cheek and walks out of the bathroom. 

 

You stand in the middle of the room, watching the door he walked out of. Is that really the case? On one hand you’ve been wanting to jump his bones since you were 16, and even his asshole behavior when you first met wasn’t enough to deter you from late night fantasies. Was it your insecurities rearing their ugly heads telling you once you sleep with him it’s over? That he will leave and not have anything to do with you? Biting your lip you go back and forth until you hear him yell out your name and that the washer is done. 

 

The rest of the night goes by fairly boring. A little tv watching, a little cuddling on the couch, and you finally get that bath once your night clothes dry. The bath maybe the highlight of your week. Lance had turned on the jets and threw in some bath salts. You were warm, fresh, and snuggly when you came out all ready for bed. You didn’t even hear Lance get out of bed the next morning, you were sleeping so well. 

 

Eventually you did get up, an hour later than you normally do on the weekend. Even without setting an alarm your body is use to getting up at a certain time, so it’s rare to sleep past that, but this morning you did. You go into the kitchen in your sleepwear to raid his fridge for a snack. Of course there are plenty of healthy snacks to choose from in his house and you grab some carrots and hummus. You didn’t want a whole lot since it was getting close to lunch time and Lance said he would be home by then. 

 

Expecting him anytime you keep one ear out for his car while you sat on the couch reading. You think you hear something, but not a car, like someone walking around. Pulling back a curtain on one of the windows in the front, you can’t see anything out of the ordinary. You were about to give up when you heard the noise again. This time it sounded like it was towards your place. In the spare bedroom, that Lance has set up as a home gym, you know there is a window that faces your house, so you quietly pull back the blinds in there. A figure is standing by the side of your home. It looks like they are trying to get a peek inside. 

 

Your heart starts to pound in your chest. You can’t see the face, but you just know it has to be Chad, there isn’t any other explanation. Backing up slowly you go to grab your phone, calling Lance. 

 

“Babe, I can’t talk, I’m almost finished here. Can I call you back in 10?” 

 

“Lance.” He hears the panic in your voice. “I think Chad is at my house. There’s a guy in a hoodie with a baseball cap trying to look in the windows.” 

 

“Fuck, ok, just calm down. He doesn’t know you’re at my place. I want you to call 911 and let them know what’s going on and to send a car around to check, ok? After that go back and see if you can watch him and get a good description of what’s he wearing.” 

 

“Right, 911...why did I call you first?” 

 

“You’re just flustered sweetheart. Hang up and call them, I’m on my way now.” 

 

Doing exactly that, you fill the dispatcher in with what you saw, along with the ‘Chad’ situation in general. She was nice enough to stay on the phone with you as you waited. By the time you got back to the window you didn’t see him anymore and let her know that as well. Hearing a car pull up she lets you know the officers have just arrived and to stay in the house. You watch the police officer pass the window you’re by and see him go around the building. After a bit you can hear the mumbles of the officers talking in the front yard when the sound of another car pulls up. 

 

Checking the front window you see Lance’s red sports car and go to the door. He doesn’t bother pulling into the garage before he’s out jogging over to you, wrapping you up in his arms. The officers start walking your way. 

 

“Ma’am were you the one that called in the intruder?” The taller one asks. 

 

“Yes sir. Did you find anyone?” 

 

“No they must have cleared out before we got here. And sir you are?” The other, shorter, officer asked. 

 

“Lance Tucker, boyfriend.” Lance nods to them in greeting. The tall officer gives you each a skeptical once over. You fight your instinct to roll your eyes as you know that won’t be the last time in your relationship that happens. 

 

“Did you see anything suspicious when you left this morning Mr. Tucker?” The shorter one continued. 

 

Lance shakes his head. “I didn’t really look over there, but didn’t notice anything.” 

 

“I know you spoke with dispatch, but go over for me exactly what you saw ma’am.” The taller one had a pad and pen out writing down the details you could remember. “So that’s your house? Why were you over here then this morning.” 

 

You looked at him like he had a second head. “I spent the night at my boyfriends? I was going to spend the weekend here. I don’t exactly feel safe in my house by myself right now and it seems for good reason.” 

 

“But you didn’t actually see his face to confirm it was this…” He looked down at his notes. “Chad person right?” 

 

“Yeah but who else could it be?” You were getting a little irritated at having to defend yourself. 

 

The short officer stepped in before the taller one could ask another inane question. “Thank you ma’am. We’ll see about having a patrol car cruise the area for the next few days. Maybe it was just a regular run of the mill burglar and that will put them off, but if it was your stalker that may scare him enough to not come to your home.”

 

You and Lace both thank the officers and go back into the house. 

 

“You ok?” He asks, getting you seated on the couch. 

 

“Yeah, yeah...I just...maybe it was just a burglar?” He gives you a concerned look. “I know it was probably him. The funny part was I hadn’t thought about him at all last night to this morning.” 

 

“I know, me too.”  He rubbed your back while looking out the window. “The cops scared him off for now. Look, I want you to go next door and pack a bag.” You turn to look at him, confusion on your face. “I don’t want you over there alone until he’s out of the picture.” 

 

“Lance I can’t just put my life on hold because some crazy person decides to invade my space! That’s not fair to me or you. I don’t want to fuck up my relationship with you because we moved in together too soon, even if it’s only for a couple of weeks.” 

 

“Sweetheart, that wasn’t a request. Who knows what he would have done if you had been over there.” You start to protest again. “But,” He says louder over you. “But, I’ll call a security company to come out and put up cameras and an alarm system. If we hadn’t seen anything after a few days then you can go back if you want to.” 

 

Grinding your teeth, you try not to yell at him in anger. The worry is evident on his face but you’re a grown woman, you’ve never had a boyfriend actively ‘tell’ you what to do. Closing your eyes, trying to keep calm, you think about how this morning would have played out alone in your house if you saw someone outside. A cold sweat breaks out on your forehead and you swallow back the bile that comes creeping up. “Ok.” You relent. “But if he hasn’t shown up for a few days on the cameras we’ll talk about me going back before his arrangement.” 

 

He nods and you slump into him, a kiss on your forehead for reassurance. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, pretty much nothing but smut.

“The bitch put up fucking cameras!” Chad muttered to himself as he walked down your street. “Fucking cunt.” He had known he was caught the last time he was at her house, so he waited a week before coming back. Watching the cops patrol the area around the house from a distance, his heart was pounding from a mix of fear and adrenaline, with a healthy dose of anger. She hadn’t been home so how the fuck had someone noticed him? The light glints off the new devices installed and not just on her house, but the fucking fake boyfriend’s too. That’s who was the little snitch! The court date for his trial was in another week and he couldn’t be caught on camera, so she would just have to wait to see him then. 

 

It had been a pleasant few weeks, which you were very surprised about. The cameras were installed the previous week and there hadn’t been anything significant recorded, unless you count a raccoon getting into the trash. Lance and yourself had formed a routine that worked for the both of you. Initially when you moved in, temporarily of course, you expected to get on each others nerves, to fight a lot about petty things. To your absolute shock, you were wrong. There were a few times when you got into small fights and he would lock himself in the home gym, coming out covered in sweat and an apology on his lips. The same for you, but your catharsis came from reading and blaring music in your ears. 

 

The new key shined as you slid it into the lock. Looking around you didn’t see Lance in the living room or smell the aroma where he was cooking in the kitchen. “Lance?” You shout out. 

 

“Back here!” His voice echoes from the bedroom. 

 

“Hey babe, what were we doing for dinner tonight?” You talk and walk to the bedroom, looking at a the piece of paper in your hand. “Mr. Berns gave me a gift certificate that he didn’t want to a restaurant in town. He said it was awful, but hey free dinner.” You shrug and look up, your eyes going wide. Lance was standing in the middle of the bedroom in his underwear, a pair of black briefs that left little to the imagination. It wasn’t the first time you’ve seen him in this state, but it was the first time you could really take a good look at him. Blood rushed to your face, making it feel as if on fire. Your eyes shut tight, as you let out a little squeak. “Can you please at least put some pants on?” 

 

Looking amused, Lance’s voice was light and playful. “Come on sugar, we’ve been dating a month and living together almost as long. You’re going to have to look sometime.” He went back to getting a change of clothes out of closet. “If not soon, my balls are going to be as blue as my eyes.” He muttered to himself. 

 

You knew Lance was right. This had been the biggest obstacle in your relationship so far. It was strange, usually you weren’t so uptight about sex, sometimes jumping right into it at the very start of the relationship. Your fear had more to do with your own insecurities at this point, then about Lance as a partner. 

 

“Can we just not do this right now please?” Turning your back to him, waiting for him to get dressed. 

 

The clothes landed on the bed with a fwop as he walked to you. Chin landing on your shoulder as his arms encircle you. The heat and moisture from his shower still lingering on his skin, you can smell the heady scent of his shampoo and body wash. “I  _ want  _ to talk about it though. I know I said no pressure, but we  _ have _ to talk about it. I need to know if it’s me, you, what? I’m sorry but I just can’t go through a relationship without sex, if this is where it is heading.” He squeezes tighter and the breath that you are holding huffs out. 

 

“...Lance…” You sigh sadly. 

 

He lets go and takes a half step back. “Just tell me it’s on the table, even if it’s a month from now and I’ll wait.” The words tumble quickly from his mouth, trying to put a barrier between the rejection he feels is coming. This was his fear, the way he lost you, because he knew when he pushed it would be over, but he couldn’t keep this up without some promise it would change. He watched as your hands rubbed over your face, hopefully in frustration and not tears. Slowly you turn to face him, eyes catch his, your hands cool on his chest, which produced a shiver along his spine. Wrapping a hand around his neck you played with the fine hairs you find, and you pull him down for a sweet kiss that almost feels like goodbye to him. 

 

“Ok, let’s sit down.” You walk to the edge of the bed and he follows you like a lost puppy. “I’ve been thinking a lot on this too lately. Every time I think, ‘I’m not going to push him away, or stop his hands lingering.’ it never happens. I alway panic and freak out.” His brows furrow. “I think....I think at first it was…” You swallow. “Chad.” You can see him balk and back a way a little. “After I saw him out in the yard, I couldn’t get him out of my head and then when you kissed me I couldn’t close my eyes because then he was the one there with me instead.” You shake your head, looking at your own hands clasped in your lap. 

 

“Fucking jackass! I swear I would hit him again if I could. I’m sorry babe that I never noticed.” His arms wrapped around your shoulders pulling you closer to his side. “I wish you had just said something.”

 

One side of your shoulder bobs up, like it isn’t anything. “It was stupid, besides I’m mostly over it now.” 

 

The hand rubbing down your arm stills. “So what’s bothering you now?” 

 

“It’s also stupid.” You let out a little self deprecating chuckle that Lance frowns at. 

 

“If it’s bothering you it’s important. It could also be stupid, but important too.” He winks at you, nudging your side to get you to open up. 

 

A long breath comes out first instead of words. “I’m scared.” Your voice so small he has to lean in to hear it. 

 

“Scared to tell me or scared of sex?” He was very puzzled now. “Because if you are scared to tell me it must be really bad, since there are a number of things that you probably should have been scared to tell me, but weren’t.” You giggle at his smirk. “If it’s scared of sex, I’m not sure what to tell you. The vanilla, boring, sex you might be used to would have to come to an end, but I promise you’ll enjoy it.” 

 

That has you rolling your eyes. “It’s none of those.” 

 

“Joking aside, just tell me what’s going on in that pretty head of yours.” His hand goes back to rubbing your arm, catching your eye and giving you his best puppy dog look. 

 

The sting in your lip makes you realize how hard you are biting it. Lance reaches up and frees it, brushing a thumb over the swollen edge. You can’t look in his eyes any longer and find a fascinating spot on the floor. “I don’t want you to see me...naked.” 

 

The laugh that escapes him is sudden and loud which ignites the blood in your veins to boiling. He feels you stiffen at the sound and starts to stutter out an apology. “Darlin’...sugar...you know that’s not...”

 

The way your head turns to him is like out of a horror movie and when he sees your expression the stuttering fades out. “It’s not funny. I’m being serious here.”

 

“I know. I know it’s serious, but you’re beautiful.” You snort dismissively at his comment, turning from him again. “Is this about what I said before? How I treated you before?” His eyes soften, regret filling them. 

 

“Yes? No? I just don’t know.” You fling your arms up in an exaggerated shrug. “I’ve never felt this way before with a guy. There’s never been this much of a gap.”

 

“Gap?” 

 

“You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed. The looks whenever we go out together, the stares? Like ‘What does he see in her? How is he with her?’’ 

 

His jaw clenches and you know he understands. “I thought we agreed that those people weren’t important. You’re always so confident, I just don’t get where this is coming from.” 

 

“I told you I hadn’t always been ok with myself and while I’m happy with you, it also put a beacon on all of my flaws that I hate about myself. It’s not your fault, not really. I just don’t want you to think about me like you did before. It would crush me.” Tears were rolling down your face, Lance trying to wipe them away as soon as they do. When he heard the last bit he pulled you into his arms, moving your legs over his so you were practically in his lap. 

 

He honestly didn’t know what to say to comfort you. The last few weeks he had learn a lot when he made his girl mad. How to placate you when he forgot something, how to comfort you when you were scared of the trial set for next week, even what he thought was a good way to get you to ignore the ugly people that looked at you as lesser to him. But this? This  _ was _ his fault. This was in direct response to what he showed you over and over again when you first met. You had told him a little about what high school was like for you. He had brought it up since he knew you were a fan, and of course he needed your praise for how well he did while you watched on the tv in your bedroom. The reason for why you threw yourself into watching the Olympics made him hate Chad even more. 

 

“Fuck, what I really need to do is go back in time and punch myself in the face.” He mumbled into your shoulder, his forehead resting there as he pulled you closer. “Sugar, I don’t know what to do. I’m sorry for being such a dick before, but there isn’t anything I can do to make up for it. I can just tell you that it’s not what I think now. I need you to believe me.” He didn’t like how quiet you were with your head pressed into his chest. Words have never been what he’s good at, showing you would be better.

 

His lips brush over the side of your neck, sending a shiver down your spine. The hand on your thigh tightens and Lance’s other hand slides up the back of your shirt rubbing patterns into the skin, working it’s way up to the clasp on your bra. He tugs on it a bit, waiting to hear a protest from you, but you bite your lip to keep silent. Feeling the smirk against your neck, his fingers deftly flick open the clasp and goosebumps form from the newly touched skin. You can feel him hardening under your thigh through his thin briefs. He starts to lift the blouse higher, but your hands grip the edges as you look up to his eyes. 

 

“Please baby. Let me see you?” He breathes in your ear, hands over yours, gently loosening your fingers. Blinking up at him you relent. Hands going slack by your side, obediently going up when he lifts it from your chest. 

 

The second it’s over your head, your arms go immediately to your middle, wrapping tight around the exposed skin. The position you are sitting, with your butt on the bed and your legs in his lap isn’t the most flattering. It makes the excess on your tummy poke out even more than usual. The cups of your bra are hanging loosely from your shoulders, and he drags the straps down with one hand as his other goes to your chin to turn your face to him. Kissing you soundly, he tugs the bra off where it hits the floor, moving on to the clasp and zipper at the back of your pencil skirt. A heavy thud echos as your heels hit the floor. He pulls back and sees you’ve kicked them off yourself. 

 

Hands go to the back of your neck and hair as he pulls you impossibly closer, tongue invading your mouth which pulls the first moan from you. As his lips run over your cheek and neck, his hands go over everything else. Caressing, squeezing, pinching, they feel like they are everywhere at once. Teeth catch your earlobe and a yelp escapes you. A rumbling chuckle vibrates from his chest. 

 

“Stand up baby. You’re still wearing too many clothes, which isn’t fair to me.” He helps you move your legs off his lap and the bed. Standing you go to turn to face him, but a firm grip on your hips stop you. “Mmm, you know how much I love your ass in this skirt, but I think it’s time for it to go.” He works the zipper down the rest of the distance and pulls it down to pool at your feet. His hands following the movement as they go over your ass, still clad in your panties. “Bend over for me kitten.” His voice thick and husky. A hand to your lower back guides you over. You look back and can see him palm himself as his eyes stare at your backside. 

 

Catching his fingers on the hem of your panties as he slides down, they follow the trail and end up with the skirt on the floor. He takes a moment to just admire you in this position before his fingers run over the slick space between your thighs, you have to grip your knees to stay in position. “So wet for me. You wanted this just as badly as I did, didn’t you?” You bite your lip to stifle a whimper. He puts pressure on your inner thighs and you shift to widen your stance, his fingers finding your entrance and one just circles the outside. “You didn’t answer me kitten.” 

 

The demand in his voice is something you can’t ignore. “Yes, yes I did.” You whine. 

 

“Good girl.” He rewards you with his finger two knuckles deep, thrusting and twisting. Your breath coming out in pants. He’s barely done anything and you are already feeling yourself come undone. 

 

Looking back over your shoulder you can see his eyes laser focused on the way your cunt takes his finger. Pupils blown wide, a dark and hungry look on his face. He’s still wearing his underwear you notice and you swallow back another moan to speak. “It’s not fair ya know, you still have some clothing left.” You pant, mimicking what he said to you earlier. 

 

A deep chuckle comes from behind you. Pulling his hand away, he stands behind you and pulls you up to press back to front, grinding his length into your ass. Nipping at your ear, his finger appears in front of you. “Open up.” Your mouth opens and he presses in, letting you taste the sweet and tangy essence left there. When he deems it good, he shucks off the last of his clothing, and you can feel the velvet length on your lower back. “Lay down so I can get a good look.” 

 

You climb up on the bed, laying back over the covers. You’ve never been this turned on before and your head feels like it’s floating. At least until Lance comes in your eyeline. The little line, from a suspected tattoo, that you’ve seen above his pants, is now in full view and it clears your head instantly, pulling a hysterical laugh from you. 

 

“Is that a ribbon over your dick?!” You get the words out between laughs and see his face goes from dark lust to proud indignation, that you would dare laugh at his carefully crafted tattoo. 

 

“Yes, and?” His eye brow lifts daring you to say more, but you can’t with the giggles that won’t let up. “Gold isn’t just in my trophy case.” He smirks and you loose it again. You can see he’s getting irritated with the crossing of his arms and set of his jaw, but you just can’t stop. 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” You say between giggles, sitting up on the bed. “I can’t breath.” 

 

His eyes narrow. “I didn’t say you could get up.” Before you know what is going on, he’s on the bed pushing you down, looming over you, a hand by each side of your head. “Just wait until we’re done and then you can tell me if it deserves gold or not.” Your breath hitches with his smirk and all the laughter dies out as he attacks your mouth again, pushing you into the bed. A moan is what leaves you next as his lips nip, kiss and lick down your body, stopping when his head is between your thighs. 

 

A wink is the only warning you have before he buries his face in your pussy. His hands on the back of your thighs, holding them in position, while his tongue does magical things to you. Swiping his tongue flat against you and then just teasing little circles over your clit with the tip. Keeping you right on the edge of coming. Every time he feels you tense up, he plunges the muscle into your hole, licking up the wetness from the source. 

 

On the third almost, you relent and start begging. “Please, please Lance, let me cum, please for the love of yourself let me cum!” He snorts at you, almost choking on his own saliva. Even splayed out, begging, you still surprise him. 

 

“You want to cum?” He teases. A hum of approval leaves you. “Are you going to stop letting other people get to you about your body and trust me when I say you are fucking sexy and beautiful?” Your eyes snap open to look at him. He’s sitting up now, poking your clit sporadically with his cock to keep you on edge. ‘That was what this was about?’ You think. The raw emotion pouring out from him makes your heart sing and you know in that moment, you love him. 

 

“I trust you, Lance.” The grin he gives you is blinding, but you only see it for a moment before he disappears between your legs again. 

 

In moments he has you shaking and writhing, gripping the covers under you to keep you steady, before everything whites out and you cum harder than you ever have. You hear a loud moan and it takes you a second to realize that the sound is coming from you. 

 

As you come down, Lance’s hands release your thighs and you hiss at the burn from the stretch. His warm tongue still works over you gently as he cleans you up, savoring every drop. Sitting up with a contented hum when he’s satisfied, he looks at your blissed out state and his chest swells with how happy you look. He leans down placing a sweet kiss on your lips before moving down your jaw. “I really want to fuck you doggy, but I think I’ve worn you out with just my mouth.” His smirk evident in his voice as he rubs his cock through the slick you’ve produced. “We’ve got to work on your stamina, baby girl.” His hips do a circle motion that makes you gasp and you feel the need to tease back. 

 

“I look forward to practice, Coach.” The growl you produce from him is intoxicating, but you have little time to congratulate yourself on the small victory because he plunges into you suddenly, the breath punched out of both of you. 

 

“Ah fuck!” He exclaims, head buried in your neck. “So fucking tight, you feel so good on my cock baby.” He sets a bruising pace. “I’m not gonna last.” 

 

“Who...did you say...needs...more...stamina?” You pant out. The words punctuated by each thrust you match to his hips. 

 

He moans and growls, hooking his arms around your shoulders to use your body as leverage, he pushes harder into you. “You’ll still cum again, before me.” He says darkly into your ear, before he sits up, pushing your leg over one of his shoulders, changing the angle. 

 

“Cum for me sweetheart. I need another one.” His thumb finds your clit and between the relentless assault on your g-spot and the thumb circling you, you let go and feel like you separate from your body. You can hear him moan and praise you, him finding release soon after. 

 

He falls back down over you panting, letting his forehead rest on your chest. His chuckle pulls you from your daze. “I didn’t even get to mess with these, and that’s what started the whole thing!” He tells you as he gropes and kisses your breasts, pulling a nipple into his mouth, but rolling off of you when you make a protest claiming they’re sensitive. Lance slips under the covers, helping you to do the same and pulls you to his side. 

 

A sweet sigh leaves him. “That was amazing sugar. I feel a little guilty. I can’t say that was my best work at the end there.” He smirks at you. “You’ve just got a magic pussy and I couldn’t hold back.” 

 

More blood rushes to your face at his words. “Well Coach, it seems like we both need practice. Practice makes perfect, right?” 

 

“Damn sugar, you are going to be the death of me.” He rolls on top again, kissing your face, neck anything he could get his lips to, while his hands sneak down to your sides causing laughter peeling out of the bedroom, down the hall.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial with Chad happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut at the beginning but easily skippable if you're not into that sort of thing.

Practice is fun, practice is great, practice is pretty much all the two of you have been doing the last week. It’s a great stress reliever also, with the trial coming up.  One of the few days that you had gotten off work before Lance, you had decided to start dinner to surprise him. You were the one surprised when the first thing he does walking in, is come up behind you and stick his hand down your yoga pants, working your neck with his lips. 

 

“Lance!” You gasp. “I’m in the middle of dinner.” 

 

“So? I’m finding my own dinner.” His teeth scrap over your exposed shoulder. “Besides I’ve been thinking about this all day.” His hips let you feel how hard he his for you. “I’ll make it quick, promises.” 

 

You grind back, already wet from his menstruation. “The one thing you aren’t is quick.” 

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” He pushes a hand up your shirt to play with your nipples. After the first time you had sex with him, you didn’t feel the need to go around wearing bras at home. Which of course he loved. 

 

“At least let me turn off the stove, before we burn the house down.” A moan escapes you when he inserts two fingers inside you, pumping them roughly. 

 

“Eh, we’ve got another right next door.” 

 

“Need I remind you that your trophies are here, not my house.” His hands stop abruptly, he doesn’t remove them, just stops the movement. 

 

“Fine, but hurry up.” 

 

You reach over to turn the knobs, moving the pan off the hot burner. A moan runs over you when you can feel his fingers move inside anytime you move. 

 

When it looks like you’ve stopped fiddling with things. “Done?” 

 

You nod and pant out a “Yeah.” 

 

Before you can blink, your pants and underwear are pulled down your legs and he pushes you over the counter, exposing you to his hungry eyes. Kneeling down, he pulls your lower lips apart, not wanting to wait to taste you. 

 

He’s got you moaning and cumming on his face within minutes, leaving you panting while he pulls his own stretchy track pants down over his hard cock. The material makes a weird sound as it hits your skin when he fills you up. It would be comical if you weren’t holding onto the counter for dear life. Your boyfriend pounding into you like he wants to make you part of the cabinetry. 

 

The way his hands grip your hips, you know he’s close. His hips stuttering a couple of times, before he puts his middle finger over your clit, so when he thrusts, his finger rubs it at the same time. Picking up pace he growls in your ear to cum and you do, his voice alone you think might be enough. He feels you squeeze around him and fucks into you deep one more time, letting go. 

 

When he pulls out, it dribbles down your leg and he grabs a paper towel quickly to catch it before it hits your clothes. One of those conversations is enough for him for one lifetime, when he got a little over zealous and didn’t wipe it up in time. His ears still ringing from the talking to he got when he ‘ruined your best pantsuit’.  

 

Grabbing something softer for the sensitive skin between each of your legs, he cleans himself then you, putting you to rights after. Turning around, fully clothed, you give him the first mouth on mouth kiss of the night. 

 

“So you were thinking about me today?” You tease. 

 

“I think about you everyday.” He nuzzled his nose to yours and you hum in contentment. “Whatcha cookin? Smells good.” 

 

Shrugging your shoulders. “It’s just spaghetti. Not a big deal.” You can see the comment coming so you head it off. “I know it’s not Friday. I got zucchini noodles for you instead of pasta.” 

 

“Thanks babe!” He kisses you again. Slanting his mouth over yours, he takes it deeper and the moan you make has him pulling back. “Hmm apparently once tonight wasn’t enough. Think you  can finish up dinner while I take a cold shower?” 

 

You snort. “Not too cold. I may be up for more after dinner.” He chuckles lightly and kisses your nose before running off for his shower. 

 

The plates have just been set at the table, deciding that spaghetti was much too messy to eat on the couch. Lance comes into the kitchen wearing a v-neck white tee and gray sweatpants. This was by far your favorite look he sports. Simple white tee and sweats, his hair product free, with a relaxed look on his face. You’ve told him so many times, but you don’t think he believes you. 

 

“Come fix your plate, it’s ready.” 

 

He nods and take the plate from the table and walks to the stove to fill it up. You see his eyebrows furrow. “Have you checked the DVR on the cameras today?” The spoonful of sauce lingering between his plate and pan. 

 

It’s been days since you’ve even thought about the cameras, let alone checked them. “No, it’s been a while. You’ve kept me pretty distracted.” You bump your hip into his as you pile pasta on your plate. 

 

“Me too.” He smiles. “Let’s check them after dinner. If something's on there the DA could use it in the trial tomorrow.” 

 

You had almost forgot about that too. The suit Lance helped you pick out and buy, that hug from the closet door, a stark reminder every morning when you woke up and every night when you went to bed. 

 

Lance set up the laptop after dinner and the only movement it picked up was a dog walking between your houses one night, going who knows where. “I guess he hasn’t been back.” The relief was evident in your voice. While you hadn’t thought about him, when Lance brought it up the tingly fear creeped up your back, desperate to know if he had been spying on any intimate moments between the two of you. 

 

“We should let our food settle then go on to bed. It’s going to be a long day tomorrow.” Lance’s arm around your shoulders in comfort, a kiss to your temple. “In a few days I guess you’ll be going back next door.” 

 

It’s true, that’s what you agreed on. You had also agreed you would talk about it a few days after the cameras were installed, that didn’t happen. You didn’t want to bring it up, because you didn’t want to go back. Living with a guy never seemed appealing to you, but with Lance it was so easy and fun. You didn’t want to go back. “I guess.” You told him, hiding your true feelings. 

 

He was hoping for a different answer. Lance didn’t want you to go back as much as you didn’t want to go, but it was your choice. Even if he had pushed initially, he knew you hadn’t wanted to move in together in the first place, he didn’t want to push again. 

 

Neither of you got much sleep that night, despite going to bed hours earlier than normal. 

 

The trial was set for 10am. A judge and jury proceeding. The DA would handle most of it, but you would have to go on the witness stand, even if they had a signed record of your account. 

 

“Just be calm, tears don’t necessarily hurt, but any hysterics won’t go over well with the jury. He’ll try to confuse you, just tell him the truth and you’ll be fine.” You nod to the DA as you stand outside the courtroom in your new suit. You were probably going to burn it after this was over, which was a shame. “Lance, they might pull you as a witness as well. You aren't on their docket, but technically they don't have to tell me.” 

 

He nods. They had been told this information all before. The doors to the courtroom open and the three of you make your way to the front, you and Lance veering off into the front bench, and the DA going up to the desk. Chad came in a minute later following his lawyer. The smug smirk on his face told you he was up to something when he looked your way. The jury and judge filed in and soon the case was on its way. 

 

The DA had told you a little bit about how it would go and hopefully, with this case, if Chad was found guilty he would be jailed for up to 2 years. She had said it was pretty open and shut with the main witness catching him in the act and then the other coworkers signing affidavits to that effect. You didn’t have any idea what would make him look so smug. 

 

After opening statements you could see a number of the jury openly glaring at Chad, it put you a little more at ease. The judge called you up to do the witness statement first. You were sworn in and gave your name, before Chad’s lawyer approached you. You didn’t know his name, you’re sure it was called out at some point, but you couldn’t be bothered to care, so you started referring to him as Slimeball in your head. 

 

“Now you said you followed my client into your office and just stood there while he was doing this, without any verbal indication you didn’t like what was going on?” Slimeball asked.

 

“I did actually say ‘stop’ once, but I when I did, he got angry and put his hand near my throat. I thought it was best if I didn’t anger him again.” 

 

“That’s what you say, but according to your statement, you didn’t actively fight back until Mr. Tucker entered the room, is that correct?”

 

“Yes, as I said…”

 

Slimeball interrupts you. “And you had told Mr. Collens, along with police, that Mr. Tucker was your boyfriend, correct?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Objection. The defendant is just repeating things in the witness statement.” The DA calls out. 

 

“I’m getting there soon your honor.” Slimeball had a sweet smile on his face when looking at the judge, who told him to ‘hurry up’. 

 

“Now how do we know that you weren’t just cheating on your boyfriend and got caught, then made the whole story up? Or better yet, I have reason to believe that the two of you aren’t even dating at all. I mean, come on, what would he see in you?” He turned and rolled his eyes for effect at the jury, using his arms to point at you and Lance in the crowd. 

 

“Objection your honor, leading the witness.” 

 

“Sustained. Unless you have anymore questions on the case counselor, I suggest you sit down.” 

 

With a smug smile, Slimeball sat down. 

 

The DA came up to cross examine. “The police had to be called to your home after the incident, is that correct?” 

 

“Yes, I had seen someone sneaking around the house, trying to peek in the window of my place.” You affirmed. 

 

“But you weren’t home were you? Where were you at the time?”

 

“At my boyfriend Lance’s. He’s my neighbor. That’s how we met actually.” You look over to Slimeball and Chad, who both were collectively losing their shit. The whispered reprimand from Slimeball to Chad, didn’t seem to faze him as Chad was currently staring daggers at you. 

 

You were allowed to step down and Lance was called to the stand by the defendant. 

 

“So to get a little background on you.” The Slimeball started. “You’re practically famous. In 2004 you won Gold and Silver at the Olympics in men’s gymnastics and two years ago you were head coach for the girls gymnastics team, is that correct?” 

 

You almost giggled when Lance’s chest puffed up with pride when the jurors gave him a second look. “Yes, it is.” Lance had been told to keep his answers short a sweet with how short of a fuse he can have. He still gave a heart melting smile towards the ladies in the court. 

 

“You’re still doing pretty well for yourself. Your gym is training potential Olympic athletes right now, and you’re a fit and attractive guy. You could pretty much have every lady in this courtroom, or anywhere if you wanted. So why her?”  Slimeball looked over his shoulder at you, like you were the thing stuck to his shoe. 

 

“I really don’t think that’s any of your business.” Lance ground out. 

 

“I’m trying to determine character for motivation, since if he could lie about their relationship, he could lie about what happened.” Slimeball tells the judge out of earshot. 

 

A sigh leaves the judge’s lips. “I’m sorry Mr. Tucker, you will have to answer the question.” 

 

Lance bristles with irritation, but his eyes find yours and it’s like he’s only speaking to you. “You’re right. I could have just about anyone I want. Between looks, fame, money, but I’ve done that. I’ve done the one night stands, fuck buddies, Victoria Secret models, and I never really thought I would want more until I met her. She called me out on my bullshit, put up with all my flaws, my ridiculous training schedule, and still kept up. Every time I think she will act one way, she goes in a different direction. She meets me head on. I was a complete ass when we met, for all the reasons you are assuming we don’t work, but for some reason I kept pushing into her life and she kept forgiving me. Now I see she’s it for me, I don’t want anyone else. I love her.” The smile on his face, makes you want to cry, but he starts chuckling. “You hear that babe, it wasn’t the wine the other night, I’m fucking under oath and I love you.” He smirks at you and you can’t help but laugh. His eyes slide over to the lawyer that looks like he just tried to swallow a salt cube and can’t keep it down. “Is that good enough for you?” 

 

As Slimeball was trying to think his way out of this one, Chad was slowly losing his mind and without the lawyer to calm him down, he snapped. 

 

“You fucking whore!” He stood and turned to you. “I told you that you were mine, but you’ve been living with this piece of shit?! You fucking ratted me out to the cops too when I came to see you last week? I should have taught you a lesson a month ago!”

 

The judges gavel rang out and you knew it was over. Chad had signed his own sentence with that outburst. You completely ignored him, which riled him up even more, focused on Lance as you mouthed ‘me too’ while chaos reigned around you. Chad ended up getting 2 years in prison, with an option of parole in a year and you got to go home with the man you loved. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's mother comes to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with this chapter ya'll have caught up with Tumblr. The next chapter will be posted on Christmas day, after that no clue as I hadn't wrote the first sentence of chapter 16...>.>

It had been six months since the trial. While you technically, had a home and seperate living space, most nights you were found in Lance’s bed. Usually by Lance when he came home late to find you already asleep. He was working later and later as the days lead up to the prequalification competitions, working with the few girls he thought had the chops to make it to the Olympics. There was traveling as well, having to win a certain number of competitions around the area to even qualify, but when he was giving you the details you were a little distracted at the time. He was walking around the gym shirtless, it’s not your fault that you couldn’t concentrate. 

 

Even after all that time, you were still in the honeymoon phase of the relationship. Couldn’t keep your hands off each other and there wasn’t many tifts that lasted longer than a night. It was pleasant, and a first for you. All your previous boyfriends had been long term serious entries into your love life, but it was dull. Lance was right, you had been boring in love. He couldn’t say much though. All of his dating had been short lived and sexcentric, nothing emotional. He had told you one night that it was nice being close to someone, who could see everything about him and still accepted it. The two of you made love that night, slow and soft. 

 

There was one obstacle left to hurtle. His mother. 

 

It was getting around the holiday season and Lance had asked what you normally do. Years past you might have gone to a relatives house and had dinner, something lowkey, but you didn’t have much family and you weren’t traveling over state lines to see any of them this year. Lance, on the other hand, spent the holidays with his mom that was only a few hours away. She had raised him as a single mother and gave him the drive and motivation to be the man he was today, so in short, you were scared shitless. 

 

You had never met the woman, or talked to her, and had no clue if Lance had even mentioned you, as he took all her calls outside or in the bedroom alone. After dinner one night, while doing dishes, you had to talk about the elephant in the room. You had a vague idea of when she was coming to stay, but no date, no length of time, no plan you were aware of, so of course you assume he wanted it to be just him and his mother. 

 

The dish rag made a squeaking noise as it rubbed against the glass in your hand. “Lance?” He hummed and didn’t look at you as he continued to unload the dishwasher. “Your mom is coming for Christmas right?” 

 

“Yeah, why?” 

 

“I just wanted a time frame that I need to stay at my place. I don’t want to interrupt your traditions.” 

 

His hand hovered in the middle of closing a cabinet as his brow furrowed and looked at you. “What do you mean ‘stay at your place’? I was hoping she could stay over there since the pull out couch is kinda lumpy. Why wouldn’t you be here?” 

 

You snap your eyes to him. “I just...you hadn’t told me what’s going on, so I just assumed...plus I mean you never take her calls around me. I figured you hadn’t told her yet.” 

 

His eyes blink at you three times before a smile comes to his face and his shoulders sag with a shake of his head. Closing the cabinet he pulls your hands from the water, using a dish towel to dry them with before pulling you into a hug. “My little idiot, what am I going to do with you? We’ve been dating for over half a year, of course I’ve told her. For fuck sake I thought you knew, I could have sworn I told you the dates.” The knot in your stomach loosened a bit and you were hugging him back. “She’ll be here next week and stay through Christmas. Like I said, I figured she could stay the nights at your place. We don’t ever use it and that way we both get space for ourselves. Plus we can still fuck at night and be as loud as we want to be.” The evil glint in his eye made you smack his arm and pull away, going back to the dishes. He just laughed at you, doing the same. 

 

Mrs. Tucker was flying in today and Lance was supposed to go pick her up in another hour. “Are you sure she’ll like me?” You sit in bed, watching him get dressed. 

 

“For the last time, yes. If I’m happy, she’s happy, and you make me very happy.” His eyebrows wiggle to show he’s not just talking about his mood. 

 

“Please tell me you’re not going to make those kind of jokes around your mother? I’m stressed enough as it is.” Flopping back on the bed. 

 

“It’s fine sugar, trust me. Now I have to stop by the gym for a few minutes first, pick her up and I’ll be back around 11 or so, ok?” You bob your head along. 

 

“Ok, I’ll try to think positive.” You get out of bed and give him a chase kiss on the lips. “Think she would want something to eat when she gets here or just wait to go out to lunch later?” 

 

“You are always trying to feed everyone, you know that?” You smirk at him. “Nah, it’s fine. We’ll go do something later.” 

 

You circle your arms around his waist and press your chin into his chest, looking up at him. “I don’t mind. I’ve got enough stuff from last weekend’s breakfast to make it again. High protein, low carb.” 

 

“Honey, that was just eggs benedict without the english muffin.” He kissed your cheek and pushed you back so he could put on a shirt. 

 

“So? You know you loved it. I make a great hollandaise sauce.” 

 

“Yes I did and you do, but if you make it every weekend I’ll have a heart attack by 50. You put a stick and a half of butter in the damn thing.” 

 

“But no carbs!” You hold up a finger to him as he rolls his eyes. 

 

He kisses your temple as he passes. “Love you, I’ll be back around 11.” 

 

“Be careful.” 

 

“Always.” With that he was gone and you slumped back into the bed. What the fuck were you going to wear?

 

It was ten minutes until 11 when you heard a car pull up and the garage door open. You had settled on a classic black cocktail dress, the one you wore on your first date, which while a disaster it brought you closer together. The sound of mother and son talking as the door opens, has you standing up and smoothing down your dress to go greet them. 

 

Lance spots you first, giving you an approving smile before he turns to his mother. “Ma, this is who I’ve been talking your ear off about.” His arm held out between you. 

 

Mrs. Tucker was a severe looking woman. Sharp jawline, like her son, dressed impeccably, not a strand of hair out of place. The small smile that she had, faded as she gave you a once over. Her blue eyes, matching her son’s, were more like ice, than his storm blue. “It’s good to finally meet you.” Her tone polite and distant. 

 

“You too Mrs. Tucker.” Your smile was starting to feel a little tight with the tension in the air. Lance’s head moves behind his mother’s, pointing his chin to the living room. “Please come in and have a seat, I’m sure you’re tired after the plane ride and the drive.” You tell her.

 

“All I did was sit, but very well.” You clear your throat at her response and Lance looks a little surprised. She sits in the middle of the couch and pulls Lance to her side, leaving you with the side chair that hardly gets used. “Now, Lance tells me the house next door is yours?” 

 

“Yes ma’am.” 

 

“And I’m to be regulated to that for the duration of my stay?” Again, polite and cold. You aren’t sure if that is just how she speaks, but from the reaction on Lance’s face you don’t think it is, at least it’s not how she speaks to him. 

 

You switch gears. You had hoped that Lance would be right, that she would like you just because he did, but you knew that wasn’t always the case. Pulling your confidence around you and switching to a more business formal attitude, you try not to let her bother you. “Lance had said you have slept on the pull out couch in the past, and you are more than aware it’s not exactly comfortable, so I offered my home for you to use during your stay, as I spend the majority of my time here anyway. If that doesn’t suit you, we can always make different arrangements. I’m sure there is a nearby hotel that has a vacancy, I can call and book you something if you like?” 

 

Lance’s eyes go wide, and mouths what looks like ‘What are you doing?’ behind her, but she smirks in a very familiar way. “That won’t be necessary. I’m sure your home will be adequate. It has all the amenities?” She asks. 

 

“It does lack maid and room service, but I’m sure we can come up with something for a nominal fee.” You smirk back at her. 

 

She pats Lance on the leg and turns back to him. “Come along dear. Grab my bags for me. I want to get settled in before lunch.” Getting up to walk to the door. 

 

He continues to sit looking back and forth between you and his mother. “Go on babe, you heard your mother.” After you hear the door click, you slump down into the chair boneless. How you were going to handle that for week is beyond you. 

 

Once they were outside, Mrs. Tucker turned to her son. “Whatever happened to that Courtney girl? I always liked her. You had so much in common, both being gymnasts.” 

 

“Mom, that was 4 years ago and we only dated for 3 months. I’ve been with her for over 6, I’m happy. Besides, Courtney and I did have a lot in common. She cheated on me, I cheated on her. That won’t happen here.” He pulls the suitcase from the trunk of the car, slamming it down a bit harder than necessary. 

 

“Why would she? She wouldn’t be able to do better.” 

 

“Mom!” He admonishes her, but she ignores him and walks to the door of the other house. She tsks her tongue as she looks around the living room, and openly scowls at the bedroom, running her finger through a line of dust she finds behind the mirror of the vanity. 

 

“Doesn’t she ever clean?” 

 

“As we said we’re almost never over here. I’m actually going to talk to her soon about selling the place. It’s ridiculous she’s paying a mortgage for something she doesn’t use or need.”

 

“You can’t be serious.” Mrs. Tucker turns to her son as he sets the luggage on the bed. “She’s just so...so…”

 

“What mom? Go ahead. Tell me why you dislike her so much when you hadn’t spent any time with her.” He crosses his arms and dares her to say what she’s thinking. 

 

“She is beneath you. You are so out of her league that you will be the laughing stock in Olympic village.” 

 

His arms fall limply to his sides, and his head drops low, shaking. “She was right.” He sounds disappointed and incredulous at the same time. “I can’t believe she was right. Do you know how much I defended you? But somehow she knew you wouldn’t like her.” He walks past her to the doorway and stops, not looking back. “I love you, but I love her too. Just be civil for the rest of the week, please?” He turns back to look at his mom over his shoulder. “When you’ve settled in, come next door and we’ll talk about lunch.” 

 

He leaves her standing in the bedroom. 

 

The furrow of his brow lets you know something is wrong when he comes in the door. “Did your mom get settled in?” You ask as you stand from the chair you were slumped in. He ignores the question and just pulls you into a hug, leaning his weight on you. “I was right wasn’t I?” You say a little sadly, rubbing his back. He sinks more into you with a heavy sigh. 

 

“Sorry.” He says into your hair before he pulls back, his eyes downcast. 

 

“Hey no worries.” You reach up to cup his cheek, thumb going over his cheekbones. “It’s a very cliche situation, but I’ll get to act out some of my favorite scenes from the movies, right?” He smiles hesitantly. “Besides the only person that needs to like me, is you.” Smiling at him sweetly, you pull him down for a kiss just as the door opens. You tighten your hand on the back of his neck and pull away. Looking around Lance’s body, smile only a little tight. “Mrs. Tucker. I hope the accommodations were to your liking?” Letting go of Lance, he turns and shifts so he’s almost blocking you with his body from her view, holding onto your wrist. 

 

“It will do.” She told you, letting a couple of beats of silence go through as you all look at each other. “Are we going to stand here or get some lunch? I need to eat on schedule or it completely messes up my digestion.” 

 

“I was thinking we could go to Antonio’s. You’ve always like that.” Lance speaks up, looking towards his mother, who nods. 

 

“That’s acceptable.” 

 

“Great! I’ll get the keys and we’ll head out.” 

 

“Lance.” You tug on his hand when he goes to grab his own keys. “Your sports car is only a two seater, we’ll have to take mine.” You remind him. 

 

“We can always drive separately.” Mrs. Tucker tells you. 

 

Your hand tightens around your own keys. “That would be a waste of gas.” You tell her sweetly, fake smile plastered on your face. “Besides, I’m sure you wouldn’t be comfortable driving by yourself, you don’t know the area.” Her eyes widen as she looks over your shoulder to Lance who doesn’t say a word. Eyes ping ponging back and forth from you to his mother. 

 

“Well that’s very considerate.” She relents and you can feel Lance’s breath on your neck as he releases the oxygen he was holding. 

 

“Come on mom.” He steps around you, leading her out. “Honey, do you want me to drive?” Looking over his shoulder and narrowing his eyes to you, letting you know which is the correct answer. 

 

Handing over the keys you are surprised at him. He’s never been the one to be calm and collected, although you’ve watched him bite his tongue on more than one occasion while he is dealing with the parents of his students. You aren’t sure who he’s more irritated at, you or his mother, but he’s yet to snap once. 

 

Somehow you end up in the backseat of your own car. Mrs. Tucker smirking at you in the rearview. She cited a bad knee, meaning she ‘couldn’t be cramped up in the back, Lance dear.’ Your eyes wanted to roll so hard on that, but she was only here for a week so you could put up with a little backbiting and passive aggressiveness for that long. 

 

Having only been to Antonio’s just one time before, you were surprised at how quickly you arrived. The table was seated in a quiet corner of the restaurant, and at least this time you were on the same side of the table as your boyfriend, she sat across from him. Once the waitress took your drink order, red wine for all, you felt Lance place his hand on your knee and give it a small squeeze. 

 

“So,” She addressed you. “What is it you do?” Lance smiled at his mother’s question. 

 

“I’m an editor for a book publishing company in town.” 

 

“And what exactly does an editor do? Proofreads books?” 

 

Tilting your head one way than the other, taking a sip of your wine. “Sort of? That’s part of it, but it’s more complicated. I read manuscripts that are submitted to the company and determine if they would sell well, for any new authors. We have existing authors that I’m assigned to as well, to hear any new pitches or try and keep them on track while they’re writing. Mostly I was hired for the new novelists. I’m usually pretty good about what will do well on the market.”

 

Her eyes widened a bit, not expecting an actual respectable job, while Lance just beams at you. “And how long have you been with the company?” 

 

“Half a year. That’s how I actually met this one here.” You tilt your head to Lance. “New job, new city, new state even. Packed it up and moved into that house, site unseen.” 

 

“So I didn’t miss you when you toured the house. You hadn’t told me that before.” He comments and you shrug.

 

“Honestly it was so quick. They offered me a job and wanted me there the following week, so I put a rush on everything. It was a good thing they gave me a nice signing bonus.” You laughed. 

 

“So you could afford those movers, huh?” Lance smirks at you. 

 

“Yep. I tried to tell you, but you insisted. Who was I to turn you down?” 

 

“Insisted what?” His mother was looking back and forth between you two. 

 

“He insisted to help me move the last of the big items into the house. I told him I would get movers, but he wouldn’t have it. That was the first day I met him. So stubborn.” You smile fondly. 

 

“You helped her move?” His mother’s eyes looked like they would pop out of her head. “Smitten from day one?” She mocks.

 

The laugh gets punched out of you, and he narrows his eyes. “Lord no! He was fucking a leggy blond at the time.” He glared at you. “What? You were, and then couldn’t be bothered to drive her home in the morning.” 

 

“Yes well, I had to help the pathetic girl next door, lug her heavy ass furniture in.” He sarcastically bit back. 

 

Giggling out a “true.” as he kisses your cheek. 

 

“Lance, language! There is no need to be so vulgar at the table.” 

 

“Sorry, ma.” He ducks his head, as you say “Sorry ma’am” at the same time. He pokes you in the side, letting you know it’s your fault he got in trouble. 

 

“Is that true?” She looks at Lance for an answer.

 

“What?”

 

“What she just said, is it true?” She pushes. 

 

“Yeah, it’s pretty accurate.” He tells her. 

 

She hums and sips her wine, eyes scanning the menu again. Everything goes back to small talk through dinner and the ride home. You could tell there is something on her mind, but she doesn’t bring it up until you are all sitting in Lance’s living room, she got the lonely chair this time. 

 

“Who started this?” She points between you two. 

 

The two of you looked at one another, neither sure how to answer. 

 

“I had a crush on him for a long time.” You started. 

 

“Yeah but I kissed you first.” 

 

“You did admit to being my fake boyfriend first too. Although to be fair, I invaded your life after the stalker debacle.” 

 

“Stalker?” His mother interrupted. “Who had a stalker?” 

 

“She did.” Lance growled out. 

 

“That’s why all the security around the house. He’s in jail now.” You tell her as your hands try to sooth his anger. 

 

She scoffs, crossing her legs and arms. You never would have expected that noise out of this prim and proper woman. Even Lance’s head snaps to look at her. “So you mean to tell me, not only do you somehow have my son wrapped around your finger, but you had some other poor soul obsessed with you as well?” 

 

It felt like a dagger sliding into your chest. She had been rude before, but this? That you somehow asked for Chad to do those things to you? 

 

Lance stands up abruptly. “You need to leave.” Calm and cold his voice comes out. 

 

“Why?” His mother looks up at him. 

 

“Mom, you need to leave. Go next door and comeback when you can apologize to my girlfriend.” 

 

“I’ll do no such thing!” She insists. He can see you slightly tremble at the shout in her voice. 

 

He leans down low, his voice deep and quiet. “Up. Now.” She finally complies.

 

As she’s walking toward the door she turns to him. “I don’t know what that girl has on you to make you speak this way to your mother. She probably had the same on him from the sound of it.” 

 

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, hissing at her. “He was going to rape her! I saw him force her…” He swallowed, and calmed down, not wanting you to hear him. “I saw everything. If I hadn’t shown up…” His head shaking. “No one deserves that, least of all her. He was watching her through her windows for god's sake.” He lets his mother go. “As my mother I would think you would understand how I feel when I tell you I love someone. That you could respect that. That you could respect me.” He watches her eyes soften, but turns his back to her. Returning to you on the couch, arms wrapped around, whispering calming words to you. 

 

Mrs. Tucker watches her son rock you and comfort you. She had never seen him act like that to anyone but herself. Maybe she was jealous, assumed too much. It was the first girl Lance had ever introduced officially to her. Usually whomever he was dating at the time would just show up during her trip. He would always seem a little irritated and reluctant to even let them in the door. Always siding with her. She didn’t know he could be as tender to others. 

 

She took a step closer, clearing her throat and calling your name. Lance looked up and shot a warning look her way. 

 

“I’m sorry dear. What I said crossed a line and I apologize.” You look up at her, tear streaks staining your face. “I haven't been...kind, to you today. I’m sorry about that too. I will try to be more open minded. The two of you do seem like a good match. Lance has always needed a strong women by his side, he flounders a bit you see, and it seems like he’s found her with the backbone you’ve shown me today.” 

 

You stand up from your spot and walk to her. “Thank you Mrs. Tucker.” Your hand held out to shake. She looks at it for a second and then pulls you into a hug. 

 

Running a hand over your hair as she pushed your head to her shoulder. “It’s ok dear, he’s in jail now. There, there.” Your tears start up again as she too comforts you. 

 

Once you’ve calmed and everyone is back seated, she has another question. “So what damage did you do to the little prick?” 

 

The two of you smiled at the other. “She kneed him in the balls.”

 

“He punched him in the face.” 

 

“You know a needle to scrotum can be quite effective.” Mr. Tucker adds, the two of you giving her shocked looks. “I was doing some needle point in the park one day, in my younger years, and lets just say a quick sharp jab to that area gets unwanted hands off you quick.” She smiles a little evilly. 

 

The three of you laugh at the other and switch topics to something more pleasant


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff and smut ^_^

Christmas morning was bright and cold. Unfortunately, it wasn’t a white Christmas, but that was ok. Lance of course, had gotten up early to do his workout, just like every morning, and you had asked him to get you up too. While he shot up out of bed, you were dragging to get up, the steady pounding of his feet on the treadmill as you hit the button for the coffee. There was a lot of cooking you had planned to do and needed a head start on it. Large coffee cup in hand, you went to retrieve the sausage balls you had made the night before, sliding them in the oven. It was one of your families Holiday traditions and the familiar smell brought you back to when you were young and Santa still left gifts under the tree. 

You had a couple of sides done and prepped, now working on getting the ham ready when Lance comes out of the spare room, glistening from sweat, not even bothering to put a shirt on. 

“Damn that smells good.” 

“Here try them.” You take one of the little balls off the rack you were cooling them on and pop it in his mouth. “Good right?” 

“Mmmhmm” His muffled reply comes around the cheese, sausage, and biscuit mix in his mouth. As he chews, you go back to the ham, getting it ready for the oven. He has other ideas and hugs you from behind, getting your robe, a new one that fits, all dirty. 

“Lance you’re getting your sweat everywhere. Go take a shower.” You giggle out, trying to push him away. 

“I’ve got a better idea kitten. Why don’t you put this on hold and we both go take a shower. Hmm?” He nips at your ear, pulling a moan from you. 

“Lance your mother is supposed to be over here for breakfast. I don’t think we’ll have time.” Contrary to your objections, you lean your head to the side to give him better access to your neck. 

His hands slide around your front, sliding into your robe, fingers grazing over your nipple through your sleepwear. “Against a time limit huh? It would be like we’re teenagers again, trying to get off before my mom comes home from work.” 

Grinding his length into you, you gasp. “That may have been a thing for you but I wasn’t fucking in my parents house.”

“What?” He pulled back, turning you. “You never did that?” 

“I was 23 in college when I had sex for the first time.”

His eyes go wide. “Ok that settles it, we’re doing this.” He takes your hand and pulls you back to the bedroom, pushing you into the bathroom. His hands go to the tie on your robe, lips to your throat, talking and kissing down your front. “Ya gotta try it at least once. The thrill that you may be caught or heard at any moment. That you are on a time crunch to get off.” Your robe is on the floor and he’s pulling your night shirt up quickly. His lips follow it up, slotting over your mouth once it’s free from your head. Opening the door to the shower while still pressed together, he blindly reaches for the taps to start the water, missing a couple of times before he gets it right. 

The shower is amazing. One of the many reasons that the two of you stay at his place, not yours. It’s all glass, spacious and the shower head has a ton of settings. There is a thin bench on one side, it’s just wide enough to sit on if you’re careful, but most of the space is taken up by the myriad of hair and body products that line the wall. Between you and Lance, it’s quite a few bottles. 

Stretching his hand out he tests the water temperature, after ridding the rest of your clothes and his. He steps in first, pulling you along by your hips, and you close the door. This wasn’t the first time you’d had sex in his shower. Usually it was slow, sensual, careful of slipping and tripping in the water. Involved a lot of washing and lingering hands before finally being inside you, going slow and building it up. This time wasn’t that. 

The cold wall was digging into your back as he pushed his weight into you, lifting one leg around his hip so you were balancing precariously on one foot. His hand finding your center to see how slick and ready you were for him. What he found made him pause, you weren’t as wet as normal. The cold on your back and the fear of slipping and falling, had taken you out of the moment. He pulls his hand away, really looking at your face. “Babe? Are you ok? Do you not want to?” 

You smile at the concerned look on his face, and give him a chaste kiss. “I do want to, but this fucking wall is cold, and I feel like I’m gonna fall.” 

He chuckles and pushes away from you, letting your leg drop. “I had you. I wouldn’t let you fall and the wall would warm up soon.” 

Snorting at him. “If I fell on you, I would put you in traction.” Going under the stream of water to warm up. 

“Will you stop with this nonsense?” He pulls you back, getting water over your face, arms around your waist and lifts, feet completely not touching the tile. 

“Oh my god Lance, put me down! You’re going to slip!” 

“Only if you don’t stop squirming.” He tells you but sets you back on your feet, turning you to face him. “I’m aware you aren’t some delicate little flower I can toss around, but I’m not weak either.” He leans his forehead to yours. “I can manhandle you, catch you when you fall and get you exactly how I want you. You’re not going to hurt me, unless you hit me in the balls or something.” He smirks, and you lightly tap him with two fingers so he lets out a huff of air, and pull his hips from you. 

“Like that?” You tease.

“I didn’t need the demonstration.” 

You just shrug at him. “I’ve told you I don’t like being picked up, although I know you were just trying to prove a point.”

“Fair enough.” He takes your wrists and holds them behind your back. “Now am I gonna have to restrain you to get some lovin’?” He kisses you again, tongue just going into your mouth when the doorbell rings out. “Fucking hell.” He groans. 

“Told you she was coming for breakfast.” 

“This isn’t over kitten, you’re going to be thoroughly fucked by the end of the day, regardless if she is here or not.” 

A wicked smile graces your lips and you drop down to a squat, taking Lance’s cock all the way down into your throat. His head thrown back as he lets out a moan. He lifts his hands to hold your head to him, but before he can you are up and out the shower door. The look he gives you sends a shiver down your spine. Slipping on your night clothes and robe, you turn back to see him watching you. “I’ll just let your mother know you’re still in the shower.” 

“Dangerous game kitten.” He calls out before you can shut the door. 

The doorbell rings out again and you hurry down the hall. Opening it up you see Mrs. Tucker looking a bit impatient, but she at least smiles when she sees you. “Sorry Mrs. Tucker, Lance is still in the shower and I was just about to get dressed.” 

“Not to worry dear.” She steps in and you lead her to the kitchen. “Looks like you were in the middle of things when you decided to get dressed.” Her eyebrow raised at you, indicating the ham that was still sitting on the counter. 

“Uh, yes well...if I don’t get my shower in before Lance he tends to hog all the hot water”

“Ah, I see. Hurry along and finish up.” 

You smile and nod, turning to leave before turning back, grabbing the cooling rack with the sausage balls and sit them on the kitchen table. “This is what I made for breakfast/snack before our big Christmas lunch. Help yourself.” 

She looks at them skeptical and you hurry back into the bedroom, wanting to get dressed before Lance gets finished with his shower. Luck isn’t with you this Christmas morning as he is standing with a towel wrapped around his waist, right in front of the closet. 

The evil glint in his eye shines as he lifts an arm, letting you go in first. The walk in closet isn’t small by no means, but not as huge as some others you’ve seen is. There is enough room for you and Lance to both be in there picking out clothes in the morning at the same time, with relatively little hassle and bumping into each other. Today it feels tiny as he seems to take up all the space and oxygen when he steps in, letting the towel drop. 

“You know that wasn’t really fair.” He deliberately avoids you, searching through his own racks. 

“I’m not sure what you are talking about.” Quickly going through your own, trying to find what you had planned yesterday to wear. He steps beside you, already holding his outfit. You try not to look down as you have already seen the obscene bobbing between his legs out the corner of your eye when he approached. 

Swallowing loudly as he brushed past you. “Of course not. You wouldn’t be anything but good on Christmas, right?” He mocks hotly in your ear as he goes. 

Watching him step out and get dressed, he moves out of your sightline, figuring he’s left. You step out to get dressed yourself but find him waiting for you, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Don’t you want to go see how your mother is doing?” 

“No I’m good right here. Go ahead and get dressed.” He leans his arms back on the bed, watching you intently. 

The two of you have been living together for a long time, so of course this wasn’t the only time you dressed in front of him, but he was usually doing other things. Getting ready for his own day. Getting on his watch, sunglasses, doing his hair. He would spare you glances, touches and smirks as you go, same that you did to him, but now he was staring at you. Watching you like a reverse strip show. Biting his lip, waiting for you to take off your sleepwear, and get on the pretty red dress that you picked out for the Holiday. 

His eyes bored holes into you as you quickly try to change. “Stop.” His voice rings out. Pausing with your hands on the waist of your pants, you’re robe already off. “Not so fast. She’s in no hurry and neither should you be.” 

Fine, he wanted to play. You would play. While what you were wearing wasn’t the sexiest thing in the world, you did as he asked. Slowly pulling your top off, getting closer to him and hooking your thumbs in your pants. Turning around you push them off your hips, giving him a good view of your bottom as you wiggle out of them along with your underwear. Taking a foot you kick your panties to him on the bed, him catching them with a smirk. You go to the chair you set your clothes on, picking them up and depositing them on the bed beside him. Taking the fresh pair of panties you reach and tuck them into a pocket in his trousers. The surprise on his face is evident as you get your black panty hose, rolling them up into your hands. You slot yourself between one of his knees, setting a foot on the bed beside his thigh. Slowly rolling the hose up your leg, his eyes focused on it’s progress. When it’s up mid thigh, you switch legs. Settling your other foot right between his legs, toes almost touching his crotch. His hands reach out, caressing over your calf, feeling the sheer material under his hands, but you quickly pull away and finish sliding them on. A black lace bra goes on next, silver clasp in the front. Again standing right in front of him you slide your arms in and clip it. 

Leaning over to pick up your red dress, you feel his hand on your hip, sliding up playing with the edge of the hosiery. A harsh slap to his hand is what he gets, as you pull your dress on, hands going under your hair to pull the strands from the top. You can see the straining bulge in his dress pants, jeans might have been a better choice for him today. 

“Lets see what your mother is up to.” You smirk, turning from him to walk out the door. 

He grabs you by the arm, pulling you back. “I hope you’re not too attached to those panty hose, baby girl.” He whispers darkly in your ear. “They are going to be ruined when I’m done.” The promise in his voice has you a little light headed and needy, but he lets go and walks out of the bedroom. You try to clear your head and follow after him. 

Mrs. Tucker is no longer in the kitchen, but she has a plate full of the sausage balls setting on the coffee table in the living room. “I must say dear these are exceptional. Perfect for a light breakfast.” Her attitude toward you had done a 180 after the incident that first day, and you found yourself genuinely enjoying her company. 

“Thank you! It’s a family recipe. Just don’t look at the back of a bisquick box during the holidays.” You grin at her. 

Lance went and turned on the tree lights, as neither of you had been concerned with that this morning. “There, now it’s looking festive.” You notice his odd stance as he stands in front of the tree, but you guess he’s trying to calm something down before he goes and sits with his mother. 

Stifling a laugh you tell them you are going back into the kitchen to finish up. Flitting back and forth from the kitchen and living room, it was the how you always thought the holidays should be. Cooking, laughing, loving. 

By mid morning, the wine had been opened and everyone was in good cheer. They had joined you in the kitchen, sitting on the bar stools that lined the island, so you wouldn’t be lonely. Refusing their offer of help, you kept putting out snacks and things to tide them over even though Lance insisted it wasn’t necessary. By the end you had a feast that could feed 10 and most certainly there would be left overs for the three of you. He playfully chided you about your need to feed everyone, and you admitted you had wanted it to be perfect, since it was your first holiday together. He kissed you soundly, right in front of his mother, who to her good graces turned away, drinking her wine, not saying a word. 

After lunch and with full bellies, the three of you retired to the living room, vowing to do clean up after gifts. Lance hand his gift to his mother, an expensive looking sheet set that apparently she had been hinting at for a while. He even added your name to the tag with his own.

You’re next and he hands you a velvet box, heart beating fast as your brows furrow. “Not another wine debacle, I promise.” He whispers to you when he sees your look of concern. Opening it, there is a petite size necklace in the shape of olympic rings. “Since you weren’t able to come with me the first time.” Smiling you hug him around the neck tight. 

He notices his mother’s confused look. “She was a fan, we didn’t tell you that?”

“I did say I had a crush on him for a long time, starting at 16 in fact. Although I hadn’t thought about you since, until I moved in here...err there.” 

“Wow babe, way to forget about me.” He stated sarcastically. 

“I didn’t forget.” You slap him in the chest lightly, continuing a little sadder. “I just had other things on my mind more pressing.” 

He rubs you back. “Alright enough about that.” He says a little too loudly. “The only asshole you are allowed to think about is me.” 

That makes you laugh, but his mother interrupts with “Lance, language!” and his “Sorry, ma.” Makes you laugh harder. 

“It’s my turn.” Lance slaps his hands together and makes grabby hands, suddenly turning into a toddler when presents are involved. 

“So I cook all day and you still want something? Greedy much?” You laugh and he pouts a little. 

“I’ll go first then.” His mother says. Opening the package quickly, you can tell his smile is forced. 

“Socks. Thank you so much mother.” 

“It’s those argyle wool socks you like so much. You always tell me you can’t find any here when you come to visit.” 

You suppress a laugh, you’ve never seen him wear anything like that in your life. He thanks her and gives her a hug, then looks back expectantly to you. 

“Fine.” You roll your eyes at him. “What if I hadn’t had another present for you, huh? What would have you done then?” 

“I’ve got an idea or two.” He whispers low enough his mother can’t hear him. You push him back, blood flooding your face. 

“I’ll be right back.” Walking into the kitchen where you stashed it, you bring back the rectangular shaped gift. “You pretty much buy anything you want, but I found this the other day going through some things and thought you would like it.” His face looks puzzled as he tears open the wrapping. It’s a binder, the black cover blank and he looks back at you. “Don’t look at me, open it.” 

Flipping open the top, he sees his own face staring back at him, just years younger. It’s a glossy promotional photo from when he was at the Olympics in 2004. Under it he recognizes your handwriting, though the ink looks a bit worn and faded, “Lance Tucker” is all it says. He starts flipping through and let’s in a startled breath. It’s every article, every picture, every interview he did, cut out and posted in this scrapbook. Little hand written notes jot along the side to go with the cut outs. It’s his career in book form. 

He flips to the back pages, another glossy promo photo of him with his gold metal. Under it is “HE DID IT!!!”, all caps and hearts all around. He would assume that would be the end, but there are more pages still. Another flip and he sees a take out menu of The Wrap Shack, a small portion of the U-Haul receipt along with the receipt for getting the mailbox fixed, the top cover from a matchbook of the restaurant that was supposed to be your first date, but was a disaster. So many little things from your time together, now, that he had no idea you kept. It was who he was to you. He was holding the representation of your feelings for him. It was everything, even the time he didn’t want anything to do with, like the parking stub from the courthouse the day of the trial. Although that was when he confirmed his feeling to you. You’d taken your heart and wrapped it up with a bow, and he had given you a necklace. He was an idiot. 

His breathing was coming out harder, as you were staring at him, looking for his reaction, while his mother was looking over his shoulder, looking at the book. Looking up at you, he can see you’re nervous. Thinking it might be too much, but he loves it. He fucking loves it and loves you. 

Just as he opened his mouth to tell you so, his mother interrupts. “And you said she had the stalker?” She laughed. His jaw snaps shut. Is this weird? Should he back off with how enthusiastic he should be? 

“Yeah…” Your self deprecating laugh comes out. “I found this while unpacking that first night. I don’t even remember putting it in the box. Guess I thought it was just another old photo album.” You shrug. “I made this after a particular hard time in school, and watching Lance relieved some of that. I thought it was funny that I found this after so many years, just when I got him as a neighbor. Started adding back to it after that. Not sure why.” 

Lance still hadn’t said anything and it was really starting to freak you out. You thought it would be a good gift, he was obsessed with himself after all. He wanted to know what you were like as a fan back in the day and this was the embodiment of that. Did he think it was too much? Did it seem stalkerish to him too? 

He finally acknowledged you. Pulling you down from your still standing position, having you sit beside him on the couch and giving you a kiss on the cheek. “That’s because you knew I was awesome from day one and once you met me, you knew that eventually you would fall for me.” He grinned, his white teeth aglow. 

“Maybe I just knew you were full of yourself so that would be the best thing I could give you. More of you.” Poking him in the chest. 

He starts poking you back, and soon it’s a fight of pokes and laughter. “Alright children, we need to get the food put away if we don’t want it to spoil.” His mother breaks the two of you apart. She calls your name when you get up. “Why don’t you rest here since you did all the cooking. We’ll get it put away.” 

“You sure? I don’t mind.” She just tisks and shoos you back to the couch. 

They leave you alone on the couch and you pick up the scrapbook, going through the pages once again. Your hand running over the old pictures and giggling at your childish words. 

The kitchen is all cleaned up and Mrs. Tucker announces that she’s had enough excitement for one morning and needs a nap. You let her know what time you are heating up leftovers for dinner and walk her to the door. 

When you come back, you find Lance in the living room with the open book in his hands. “Do you actually like it? I saw the way you looked at those socks.” 

“I don’t know why my mother insists on fucking dress socks. Do I fucking look like I dress in fucking suits everyday?” He lets out exasperatedly. 

“There’s the cursing Lance that I’ve missed” You giggle and he just shakes his head at you. “It’s not too much right? It’s not weird?” 

“Come here.” He puts the book down beside him and pats his lap. You narrow your eyes at him. “We just talked about this, this morning. No arguments.” He pats his lap again. Reluctantly you go sit, trying to stay off of him and hold your own weight up by grabbing the back of the couch with one hand. He rolls his eyes, and pulls you closer, effectively letting you sink into him. You’re sitting crossed seated, with your butt in his lap and your legs laying on the couch. “That’s better.” He kisses your shoulder that is right at lip level. “I really do love it. It’s probably the third best thing I’ve ever been given.” 

“Let me guess, first and second are in the trophy case.” 

He chuckles. “You would think? One.” He points to your chest where your heart is. “Two.” He boops your nose. “Three.” He touches the cover of the book. “I think I’ve got everything I need right here.” 

By the time he got to three you had tears in your eyes and at that last comment you didn’t know if you wanted to punch him for being such a sap or kiss him senseless. Both sounded good to you, you decided. Grabbing him by the shoulders and wrapping your arms around, the kiss you give him is searing, hungry and desperate, needing to be as close as possible to him. When you pull back you hit him in the arm repeatedly. “You can’t say shit like that to me. Now I’m a blubbering mess.” Tears free flowing, your hits getting weaker. 

He laughs at you and you’re pathetic attempt to berate him. “You know you love it.” He smirks. “Now, not to change the subject, but we are alone in the house. My mother won’t be back for hours. I think some punishment from this morning needs to happen.” His hand slipping up your leg. He didn’t get a chance to play with you and tease you like he wanted, but when his fingers hit the apex of your thighs he found you soaked already. “Mmmm seems like my baby girl’s been having bad thoughts on her own. What’s got you so worked up kitten?” 

“You threatened to tease me even in front of your mother. It’s had me on edge all day.” 

“If I had known that’s all it would take I would have done this months ago.” He leans up to capture an earlobe, tugging on it a bit. His hand still under your skirt, rubbing where you need him most. The feeling of your hose on your bare pussy was intense. “Jesus baby I can smell you.” 

“Lance…” You whine in the back of your throat. Not sure if it’s because you want more or because of what he just said. 

“Tell me what you want baby and you can have it.” He said into your neck, sucking a bruise on the exposed skin. 

“Mouth, I want your mouth on me.” 

“I’ve already got my mouth on you.” He kisses your neck again to prove his point. Another whine escapes you. “This isn’t where you want it?” You shake your head. “How about here.” He taps his fingers over your clit making a wet slap sound. 

“Yes!” You cry out. 

He chuckles and grabs the scrapbook beside him. “Ok lean back for me.” You do and he guides you down, supporting your weight with his arm so you don’t go back suddenly. He slips from under your legs and sets the book on the coffee table out of the way. Throwing one leg over his shoulder, he pushes the other off the edge of the couch. Taking a good look at you, your head leaned up a little on the armrest, open and pliant for him. One hand running down your leg, he kisses up your thigh on his shoulder. Licks and bites all around, using his thumb to dig into your thigh on the opposite leg. The hosiery wasn’t exactly tasty, but fucking hot seeing the wet spots he left behind and the tactile sensation of it all. 

The wet spot is large between your legs, and he knows it had to be uncomfortable all morning, but just looking at it makes his cock throb in his pants. His hands splaying out on top of your thighs, so his thumbs can run up and down your pussy lips, spreading you out more and more. The soft pants you release drive him crazy, until he just has to have you. He bends low to lick the seam, sucking as much wetness up as he can before he digs his fingers in and rips a sizable hole into the crotch. 

The ripping sound and cool air on your pussy make you gasp out loud. “What’re you doing?” 

“I already warned you I would ruin them. Not my fault you didn’t change.” Lance countered, smirk on his lips. His legs stretch out behind him as he settles on his stomach between your legs. Licking up and down slowly the path he’s made free of the panty hose. Tongue dipping into your hole, circling back to go over your clit. Little figure 8 patterns, up and down, never staying on something long enough to make you cum. He wants you begging and writhing under him. 

Your hands are griping the couch, knuckles white as your head tosses back and forth. Trying to stay quiet is proving unsuccessful and you can’t hold back your moans any longer. Lance’s name on your lips as you beg for more. 

“Tell me what you need kitten. I need to hear the words.” 

“Fuck...Lance, I need you. Need you inside of me...please.” Your breathy moans between your words. 

“Cum for me first, then you can have me.” He demands, sucking harshly on your clit. You’ve been right at the edge for so long, you are bucking and humping his face in no time. Pussy clenching around nothing as you cry out. “That’s my sweet girl. Now turn over.”

It takes you a few moments to do as he asks, not hearing him at first because of the blood rushing in your ears, but soon you are up on your knees, your chest over the armrest. 

He flips up your skirt over your back, taking a look at his handy work. Caressing his way from your hips to your ass, he pulls on the rip he made, exposing you more to the air. His finger tip, just going along the edge, dipping in not even past the first knuckle before he pulls out again. Making sure you are nice and wet, he knows how much you love the initial stretch when he first enters you and doesn’t want to deny you that with his fingers. 

You can feel his cock line up with your entrance, and barely push in. He’s going agonizingly slow, letting you feel every bump, vein and curve of his cock. The guttural moan you release when he’s fully seated, has him twitch inside you. “Move Lance, please.” 

He snaps his hips suddenly at your command, stilling them again after. A frustrated groan is his reward and you try to push back against him. He holds your hips steady, not letting you move. “I forgot this was supposed to a punishment for you. Somehow you make me what to please you, and make you cum over and over.” He snaps his hips again, running a hand under you he finds your clit, drawing harsh circles around it. “That’s an idea. Cuming for me so many times you beg me to stop. You like the sound of that?” 

At this point you’re unable to speak, just a whimper from what he’s doing on your clit. It’s over sensitive from your first orgasm and his rough touches put you right on edge. He snaps into you a few more times and you are cumming again. 

“That’s it babe.” He stills his movement inside you so he can feel the way you constrict around him. “Damn you feel so good. Let’s try for a third shall we?” He starts a brutal pace, pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in. The burn on his thighs from rubbing up against your hose will probably last a few days, but he doesn’t care. His thumb finds your back entrance and circles around the puckered ring of muscle, pressing in slightly in time with his thrusts. He’s getting close himself but wants you at least twice more before he lets go. Knowing you love his dirty mouth, he starts to tell you all the things that came into his head this morning after your little tease. His voice low and gravely, grunts and pants as he tells you the filthiest things. Feeling you get close he shouts at you to cum for him, pushing his thumb into you fully and shocking an orgasm from you. 

Your body goes limp across the armrest, knees not able to hold you up as you come down from your third orgasm in as many minutes. Lance extracts himself from you, still hard and throbbing. He helps you maneuver off the armrest pulling your dress up and off, his pants already gone. He pulls you down beside him to lay on your side, him at your back with you facing the back of the couch. His lips going down the side of your neck and shoulder, as his hands roam your thigh, bringing it up high enough so he can slip inside you again. Grinding against you, short shallow thrusts. He grabs the top of the couch and hooks your leg to his forearm so he has a bit more control. His lips staying busy on everything he can reach, whispering dark things into your hazed out mind. It’s a slow build this time and you start to push back against him instead of being a pliant fuckhole. The slow pace he set before, forgotten as he chases his own high. 

“I wanna feel you cum around my cock as I fill you up baby. I know you’ve got another one in you, I can feel you pushing back on me, trying for your own release. Cum for me darlin’, I love you so much, so cum.” He growls. The harsh tone a contradiction to his sweet words as you feel yourself topple over, his hips stutter and jerk until his grip on the couch loosens and he lets your legs close together. He hasn’t moved away, just wrapping his arms around you, holding you tight against him. Telling you how much he loves you and stroking your hair. 

Both of you fall asleep, half naked on the couch, not awoken again until his mother rings the door. His cock still buried inside you, deflated and he hisses as he pulls it out. It’s a mad dash to get dressed and set to rights. He pulls your ruined panty hose off completely and stuffs them under a couch cushion. You go to reprimand him, knowing his mother will be sitting there, but he just points to the large wet spot you had left and flips the cushion over. Each of you checking the other over to make sure you are presentable, him running his fingers through your bed head and you smoothing down his shirt. Before he opens the door you spritzed a little air freshener and nod at him that you were ready. 

“Hey mom! We were just getting up to reheat dinner.” 

Her sharp eyes go from him to you, down to your bare legs along with the general haziness on your faces. “I’m here when you told me to be, I assumed it would be about ready.” 

“Sorry Mrs. Tucker, we fell asleep on the couch. I’ll go get started on it right away.” You tell her, retreating to the kitchen. She smirks at her son and you can feel your face flash as you rush off. 

The awkwardness leaves the air in the middle of dinner and soon she is headed back to your house. You’re climbing in bed with Lance when he finally confesses what he’s kept all night. “She 100% knew exactly what happened.” 

“What?!?” 

“Yep, that’s why she refused to sit on the couch.” He pulls you close and buries his head in your hair. “She told me when you were in the kitchen to have it cleaned and recommended a company.” 

Your hands cover your face. “I’m so embarrassed, how will I ever face her again? I defiled her little boy.” 

His booming laugh startles you. “Sugar, she’s known I was ‘defiled’ long before now. When I lived at home, she would walk in on me so many times I lost count. She did learn to knock and not just walk into my room.” 

“That doesn’t make me feel better.” You mumble. 

“If it’s any consolation she also told me that she really likes you. That I was right.” He kisses your temple. 

“Really?” Voice in disbelief. 

“Do I lie?” 

You snort. “Sometimes you’re a bit too honest, but you’ve never outright lied, just hid the truth.” 

“You want to know what else?” You hum at him to continue. “I really liked my scrapbook. The fact you kept it all these years, I don’t know how you are going to top it next year.” 

“I don’t know. I’ve got some plans. They may have to wait until after Christmas to be implemented.” You tell him in a sultry tone, rolling over on top of him. 

“Why wait until next year for what we can do right now?” He pulls you down by the neck, grinding up and you know it’s going to be a long night of fun.


	16. Chapter 16

 

Mrs. Tucker gives you a hug around the neck at the security entrance in the airport. It’s almost as crushing as the one she gave Lance. “Now I expect to hear from you as well from now on. Especially if he gets out of line.” She tells you pulling back. 

 

“Yes, ma’am” You nod to her. 

 

She pats Lance on the arm one last time before turning and rolling her carry-on away. 

 

“Call me when you land!” Lance shouts as she leaves, and Mrs. Tucker lifts a hand and nods to let him know she heard. 

 

“Guess it’s just the two of us again.” You circle your arm around his waist, leaning your head on his chest slightly. 

 

He throws his arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer. “Yep, all alone, no one looking over our shoulders. Whatta say we break in the couch one more time before we get the cushions cleaned?” His breath hot on your neck from how close he was to your ear. 

 

You hit him lightly on the chest, even if a shiver goes down your back. “You’re terrible.” Reprimanding him with a smile. 

 

“You love that about me.” He states matter factly and kisses your temple, turning the two of you toward the exit. 

 

“Yeah, I really do.” You sigh. 

 

It’s been another six months since the two of you started dating. Lance had brought up selling your house right after Christmas, but you refused. Your insecurity still popping up to taunt you that you would need a fall back place. 

 

He was right though, you had practically moved in with him. Just some knickknacks and furniture remained in the house. All of your clothes and your good knife set, everything you used constantly was at his place. Of course he couldn’t let it go, bringing it up every once in a while, needling you with it. The logic of how impractical it was, still not swaying you, but the closer to your one year anniversary, the better the idea sounded. 

 

It was a week before the special date that you decided he wouldn’t just get the limited edition watch he had been hinting at, but also you would go to the realtor's office as part of his present. You walked into the office, a local place you had heard about from a co-worker who just bought a home, going to the reception to see if anyone was available to talk. A pretty brunette walked out smiling, heels, pencil skirt and blouse, similar to what you were wearing. She leads you back into her office and you sat at one of the chairs in front of her desk. 

 

“What can we help you with today?” She asked, Terri, she introduced herself as. 

 

“I’m wanting to sell my house.” You told her flatly, taking a breath, still a little unsure if this is the right move. 

 

“Great! My company can more than help you with that. Will you also be buying a new home?” 

 

You laugh lightly. “No, I’ve pretty much moved in with my serious boyfriend and he’s been hounding me about selling it for a while. I know it’s crazy I kept it for so long after. Guess it was my security blanket if things blew up in my face, but we’ve been dating and living together almost a year now. I think it’s time.”

 

“Congratulations.” Her bubbly attitude coming out. “I’ve seen lots of women and men say the same thing. Usually it works out.” 

 

She clicks a few things on her computer and starts asking for your name, the address of the house and a few other details. Tilting her head a little at the address, “You’re neighbor wouldn’t happen to be Lance Tucker, would it?” 

 

“That’s right.” You say calmly, worried she was another disgruntled ex. 

 

“Huh, we went out a few times but he canceled on a date and never called me back. The house next door was pretty though.” 

 

“Hopefully that won’t be a problem?” 

 

“Goodness no! That’s been...wow I guess about a year ago. It wasn’t long after that I met my fiance.” She flashed a ring on her left hand. “So I’m glad I wasn’t dating him at the time, even though I knew it wasn’t exclusive. It’s still weird to juggle guys like that, ya know?”

 

“Can’t say that I do. I don’t think I’ve had more than one guy interested at a time. At least another I would consider dating.” You laugh lightly. “Seems I attract assholes. Hot sometimes, but still assholes.” Laughing a little harder. 

 

“Come on now! You’ve got yourself a man what wants to live with you. You can’t lump him in that too.” She smiled, still filling out forms on her computer. 

 

“He’s my asshole.” A smile on your face. She looked confused. “Sorry, inside joke.” 

 

“So who is this guy that wants you for the long haul that you would sell your place? Maybe I know him?” She asks innocently. 

 

You clear your throat. “Uhh...Lance Tucker.” 

 

Her eyes snap to you and she removes her hands from the keyboard. “Really?!?” You nod, uncomfortable how much she looks like she will freak out. “That’s great!” She surprises you. “I heard someone finally nailed him down! Good for you! He was infamous in my circle of friends, like a right of passage that you had to sleep with Lance ‘The Fucker’ Tucker.” She giggled before catching herself and bringing her hands to her mouth. “Oh I’m sorry. That was insensitive now that you’re together.” 

 

Chuckling, “Not at all. I knew his reputation before I ever got involved. That’s probably why it’s still so weird to think of him as seriously committed, but he’s never given me a reason to doubt him after we started to date. Getting there though was interesting.” 

 

“That’s amazing. You must be a helluva girl.” She went back to typing. When she was finished with the paperwork she pauses before she tells you goodbye. “Look some friends and I are getting together for drinks tonight. Do you want to join?” 

 

“Yeah, sure. That sounds great.” You needed to make new friends. Even if you had been there a year you only ever hung out with Lance, Veronica and Mike. It would be nice to get to know some new people. She printed everything out, and you confirmed the date to put it up on the market, the day after your big dinner date for your anniversary.

 

That night came and the two of you were getting ready. He wouldn’t tell you where you were going or what you were doing. Said it was a surprise, but to get dressed up fancy.  Hair, make up and dress on, you watch Lance put on the finishing touches of his casual suit. No tie, a little of the collar open, just how you liked it. 

 

“Ready babe?” He called over his shoulder, turning around at your sound of acceptance. “Fuck you look good.” His cocky lopsided grin made you flush from your head to your toes. Taking a couple of quick steps to you, his hands on your waist. “If I had known you would get this dressed up for me, I would have planned on a quickie before dinner.” He bit his lip and stared down at you. 

 

“It took me an hour to do this hair Lance. You’re not fucking it up until I no longer have to see other people for the night.” You place your hands on his chest to keep him at bay. 

 

“Now sweetheart, that’s no way to talk to me on our anniversary.” Leaning down to nip at your lip. You had forgone lipstick in favor of a balm, because you knew what he was like. 

 

“Tough. You said dress fancy, so here I am. Tonight when we are home for the night, you can mess it up all you want.” 

 

“Mmmm I can definitely make a real mess out of you baby.” He thrusts his pelvis into your hip and you can feel his simi-hard cock in his pants. 

 

“Promises, promises.” You say in a mocking tone, tapping your hand to his cheek as you step away from his grip. 

 

A growl comes from him and he grabs your wrist, spinning you around back to his chest. He places one hand on your lower back and the other at your neck, latching onto your lips, instantly deepening the kiss, his tongue licking yours. He tastes sweet from the grapes he had a few hours earlier. He pulls back carefully, a dark hunger in his eyes that wasn’t for food. “It’s a fact baby girl, not a promise.” His eyes study your dazed expression for a moment longer, before his signature smirk appears and he leaves you wanting and waiting in the middle of the bedroom. 

 

“That wasn’t nice to get me all worked up.” Your heels clicking on the floor of the hallway, walking to the front door where he stands putting keys and his wallet in his pockets. 

 

“Now you know how I feel darlin’. Ya ready to go?” 

 

You just walk past him out the door, not bothering to look at him as you go and stand by the car. He chuckles and opens the door for you. Stepping around to get in himself, he takes your hand and brings it to his lips, which makes you melt a little. 

 

“This is reason I had to spend all that time and effort?” You sound exasperated as you sit in the parking lot of The Wrap Shack. 

 

“It was what we ate for our first date, twice if you count that second night.” He got out and opened your door. “Don’t knock it.” 

 

“It has been a while.” You muse. Neither of you go there much any more as Josh had quit to get a real job, now that he was out of school, and the new guy just couldn’t make the food as well. 

 

The chime rings as the door opened. “Girlfriend!” The booming voice of Josh stopped you in your tracks. 

 

“Josh! What are you doing here? Don’t you work a good 9-5 now?” Asking him, stunned as you go in for a hug. 

 

“Eh, Lance pulled a favor. Said he wanted it the best it could be.” He winked at you. 

 

“Back off buddy. You’re just here to make the wraps not flirt with my girl.” Lance says with a smile still on his face. 

 

“I would say I told you so, and how I was right, but what would be the point?” Josh shrugs and goes back behind the counter. 

 

The place was empty, but there was one table that had a tablecloth, candle, and rose sitting in the middle. Lance goes and pulls out your chair. 

 

“Alright, I give. It’s fancy.” You tell him. 

 

The two of you chat while Josh makes your food. He brings it out on real plates with actual glassware. “Anything else I can get you two?” Josh putting on a mocking pompous accent. 

 

Lance shakes his head, his eyes not leaving you. “Dig in.” He tells you when you just sit there for a moment. You feel the table shake, and glance down to see his leg bouncing up and down, a nervous habit that you hate, even though he’s almost never nervous. Cocking your head to the side to silently ask him what’s wrong, he just ignores you and indicates again to eat. 

 

The wrap is great, just as you remember it. You take one bite, then two, but then are distracted by Lance again. He’s shifting his eyes from the wrap in your hand to your plate. Looking down to see if you dropped something, you see it. It must have been placed right under the wrap. A beautiful solitaire diamond ring.

 

Inhaling a gasp you choke on your wrap, coughing and spitting up lettuce.  Grabbing the water you chug it down as Lance pats you on the back, grinning like an idiot. “Surprise?” 

 

“Damn right surprise!” You shout once you’ve cleared everything out of your lungs. “Lance, what are you...I mean...are you serious?” 

 

Lance drops to one knee and movement from Josh catches your eye, he has a phone out recording all this. When you look back down, the ring is right in front of you, vivid blue eyes make up the background. “Are you sure, you’re sure?” You whisper to him, giving him one last out. 

 

“Sugar, I’ve been sure for a damn long time. I’ve told you before, you’re it for me. Turn me down now I’ll just go back to fucking everything with two legs, but I’ll never do this again. It’s gotta be you.” The smirk on his face falters a bit as you stay quiet. 

 

You let out a sigh. “Then I guess it can’t be helped.” Sounding exasperated. “Guess I’ll take one for the team, for all the single ladies in the city. To keep them from having you in their pants, I’ll marry you. I should get a damn metal.” You grin, not able to hold onto the ruse anymore. 

 

“Really?” A flash of white shines, before his mouth is on yours. The happiness bubbling out of you, in giggles and squeals. 

 

I love yous are shared breathlessly and a ring is slipped on your finger. He finally takes his seat back, his hand over yours. “Does this mean you will fucking finally sell your house now?” He asks. 

 

“Oh! Wait just a second.” You dig through your clutch and bring out a square box, wrapped with a bow, and a couple of pages of folded papers. He looks particularly puzzled by the papers. “Ok, which present do you want first?” Holding one in each hand, raising and lowering them like a set of scales. 

 

“I’m assuming the box is the watch I’ve not so subtly been hinting at, but no fucking clue what the papers are. Are you pregnant?” 

 

You snort. “No, for that you will be handed a stick full of pee, not clean paperwork from the doctor.” 

 

“Eww…” He flips a hand out, palm up. “Ok hand them over.” Unfolding them his look of confusion grows deeper before you can see the light click on behind his eyes. “You’re putting it on the market?” His voice excited. 

 

“Mmhmm. Should be up tomorrow. It was your other gift.” 

 

“Thank you baby!” He leans over and hugs you, letting out a breath on your neck. “I was so worried about tonight since you wouldn’t let the house go. Thought you were still holding back from me.” He whispers into your hair. 

 

“I think I was, but I don’t need it anymore. I trust you with my heart. Even before you gave me some sparkly carbon.” You giggle and hold onto him tighter. 

 

Josh smirked as he got it all on camera. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this. I really appreciate all the kudos and comments!


	17. Layers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra dribble set after Christmas but before the proposal.

It was cold and you were tired. Even just the short walk from the elevators to your car in the icebox of the parking structure was too much. You were glad to be bundled up, layering piece after piece. Lance, on the other hand, was not a happy camper. He missed the summer where your skin was exposed and the multitude of layers didn’t hide your curves that he came to love. 

 

Especially today. You hadn’t been in the house for more than a minute before he jumped you, pushing your back into door, his mouth already busy on your lips. “Lance...at least let me get my coat off.” You mumble into his mouth.

 

He shakes his head, somehow not disconnecting from you. “I’ve been daydreaming all day about peeling you out of all your clothes. Don’t touch a thing kitten.” 

 

Hands groping for the tie around your waist, are disappointed to find out there are buttons too on the wool coat. He pulls back and grins triumphantly as the last oversized plastic button is released, only for his face to fall when he sees underneath. 

 

“Why are you wearing a coat over a coat?” 

 

“It’s a cardigan. It gets cold in my office with all the windows.” 

 

He rolls his eyes and hangs your coat and bag by the door, since he knows you would kill him if he threw them in the floor. Secretly he agreed. It had been an ordeal finding that coat. It was colder here than where you were from and he finally got tired of you shivering when you went out. Thinking he was smart, he took you to his favorite luxury place that had both men’s and women’s items, only to be told they didn’t carry your size and the sales lady asked ‘if he had tried the local mall.’ That was the first time he seriously considered punching a woman. He just knew he was going to turn to you and see tears in your eyes, but instead you laughed it off, inexplicably thanking the sales girl. 

 

That was the first time he thought about the fact that you couldn’t just walk into anywhere and buy something. That you couldn’t see a cute top on a mannequin in the window and go in and get it, like he had done so many times before. He was a little more careful about handling your items after that. 

 

By this time he had moved you into the bedroom, the cardigan stripped off and in the hallway somewhere. There was several of those same fucking things in the closet, he wasn’t worried. The first thing he did was push you onto the bed, reaching under your dress to grab the top of your leggings, pulling them down and sliding your boots off your feet. 

 

The dress you had on was wonderfully low cut, in his opinion. Work appropriate but still gave him a good view of your tits. It was also an up and over, instead of having to fiddle with zippers. He had expected to be shown his prize after all his hard work, only to be confronted with a full body suit. 

 

“Jesus babe how many layers do I have to go through to get to you?” He growls trying to figure out how to open the spandex monstrosity that was covering you from him. 

 

“Only a couple more. Would you like help?” You tease.

 

“You think I can’t get you naked? Are you questioning my hot stud prowess?” 

 

“Never.” You laugh at the pose he strikes as he says it. 

 

Eventually he gets it and strips his own sweats down as well, throwing you up on the bed, giving you the ravishing you needed after a long day. Panting up at the ceiling, he curls into you and mumbles in your neck. “I don’t like winter.” Which makes you go into hysterical fits of laughter.


End file.
